Something Worth Living For
by SweetInsomnia
Summary: Her life was never fair, something no one should bear. What happens when a secret is releaved, and she meets the SPD Power Rangers? Can they pull her out of her purgatory? And help her realize that there really is Something Worth Living For!
1. Reactions to the Secret Sister

_Something Worth Living for_

_By_

_SweetInsomia_

Hello everyone thanks for dropping in! This is my first published story, I hope you like it, and if you don't like I'm open to suggestions.

**Reactions to the Secret Sister**

NewTech city has fallen silent, after Grumms defeat. For it's residents, things have returned to normal. No longer looking over their shoulders for signs of danger, no waiting on the rangers to take down the monster. Just going back to their normal lives, although on occasion the rangers do make an appearance. Like the citzens the rangers went back to their lives as well. Though the training has slowed down, giving them more time for their own lives.

Bridge Carson, newly made blue ranger sits in his room, reading a letter. The shaky, yet elegant, hand writing filling the whole page with its words, and several pages after that almost like a book. He reads the letter, again and again, soaking in all every last word. Forgetting about his roommate, who is disturbed by his silence, normally you can't get him to be this quite. His roommate, the red ranger knows Bridge gets these letters, about every two weeks, but doesn't know who they are from. The man in red, Sky Tate, also doesn't know of anyone who hand writes letters anymore. A knock sounds at the door; Sky knows who it probably is. Sky guesses its Bridge's girlfriend; never in a million years would he have thought that Bridge would have a girlfriend, first out of the two of them. After a few minutes, of Bridge not letting the guest in, Sky says the magic word.

"Open."

Elizabeth Delgado walks in the room, nods to Sky in thanks. She turns her attention to her boyfriend, who sits still on his bed reading the letter. Z looks at Bridge strangely; normally he would have greeted her by now. Sky decides to inform Z of what's going on.

"He gets those letters, every now and again. He is always like that when he gets one," Sky explains sitting down his, copy of the handbook. He stares at Bridge, wondering when he will snap out of it.

"Who are they from?" Z asks sitting on the edge of Bridge's bed. Bridge doesn't seem to take notice that she is even there, and that scares her a little. He is so enthralled by the letter that it leaves him vulnerable to the things he falls to notice.

"I don't know, he ever let's anyone else read them," Sky says sitting up on his bed. Z turns her body and looks down at the letter. She can clearly see the hand writing on the lined paper. Yet she can only making out a few words of the scrawl, before Bridge wakes up from his trance. He instantly folds up the letter, and looks around the room.

"When did you get here Z? I don't remember letting you in, though I could have done it without knowing. Like breathing everyone does that without knowing, because we would-" Bridge says starting his ramble, putting the letter in his jacket pocket.

"Bridge, Sky let me in," Z says cutting off the normal ramble. Bridge nods his head looking at her. "Who was the letter from, Bridge?" Z asks just being her curious-self.

"Oh the letter was from my...sister," Bridge says hesitantly not remebering if he had told them or not. Z looks at Sky both sharing confused looks, either knew that he had a sister.

"You have a sister?" Sky asks he can't remember Bridge ever mentioning that he had a sister before, nor has he seen her around here. Surely if she was here Bridge would have introduced her to them before now.

"Yeah, she is the best. Always smiling and laughing, no matter what," Bridge says again not starting a ramble, lost in this thoughts. His two teammates find this just weird, this isn't normal for Bridge. "It would be nice to visit her one day. Do you think we could go visit her as a team, Sky?" Bridge asks looking at Sky, almost pleading with green eyes. Being the leader of the team, if Sky didn't approve there would be no reason to ask Cruger. Sky thinks it over, would she be like Bridge, just the opposite, or similar? He decides the best way is to find out for himself.

"If Cruger approves," Sky says nodding his head, not seeing a problem with it. Sky looks back in forth between Bridge's ecstatic expression, and Z's electric shocked one. "Aren't you two supposed to be patrolling, about now?" Sky says standing up, looking over at the alarm clock.

"Come on Bridge, before he pulls rank on us," Z says pulling Bridge up, and towards the door. Bridge waves bye to Sky and follows Z out of the room. Sky walks to the Command Centre while, Z and Bridge walk to the vehicle bay. Sky gets to the Command Centre, the automatic doors open for him. Cruger notices Sky, and he quickly salutes his Commander.

"What can I do for you, Cadet Tate?" Cruger asks standing from his chair. It's not normal for him to see the rangers unless, there is a problem. They know their training schedule by now, and can train themselves.

"Commander, Bridge would like for the team to visit his sister," Sky says standing in front of the Commander. He hopes that the Commander will fill him in about Bridge's sister.

"And that is a problem, Cadet?" Cruger asks it's perfectly normal for Bridge, of all people, to want his sister to meet the team. He thought Bridge had introduced the team to her along time ago.

"No sir, only if you approve of the whole team leaving for the day, to visit her," Sky says know for a whole ranger squad to be gone for the day would be critical. Of course they could be reached, but it would still be awhile before they could get the job done.

"The whole team, you do realize that includes you, Cadet Tate," Cruger says knows Sky would only leave the base for assignments. He also knows that only time Sky leaves on the base is on anniversary of his dad's death, to visit both of his parents.

"Yes sir," Sky says nodding his head, still a little surprised that he hasn't met her before.

"Then I approve, you can go Saturday to see Bridge's sister. If I need you I will call," Cruger says glad that his rangers will get some time off.

"Thank you, Commander," Sky says saluting prepared to go tell Syd, about this revealed secret.

"Off the record Cadet," Cruger says stopping Sky from leaving. "Are you going because Bridge would want you there or is it a personal visit?" Sky is shocked, to say the least, by what Cruger is implying. Cruger had assumed that not only had Sky met Bridge's sister, but was also involved with her on a personal level.

"Both sir, Bridge is a very dear friend that makes this personal. I didn't even know Bridge had a sister tell just a few moments ago sir," Sky says quickly clearing the air, from the assumption how could he be involved with Bridge's sister if he has never met her.

"I see. Dismissed Cadet," Cruger says nodding his head and going back to sit in his chair. Sky walks out of the Command Centre and heads towards the Rec. room. He quick finds Syd reading a fashion magazine.

"Syd, did you know Bridge has a sister?" Sky says watching how quickly Syd's head snapped up.

"No, Bridge has a sister!" Syd says just like he had been, in shock. They have known him for so long, and didn't know he had a sister. Why did he feel the need to keep his relative a secret? Why did he have a secret sister? Was something so strange about her that she need to be keep hidden from them.

"Yes, we are going this Saturday to see her," Sky says sitting down on the couch beside her. He glances at the magazine article that Syd was reading, more lovely dovely stuff.

"What's her name?" Syd asks Sky shrugs his shoulders, Bridge didn't say. "So we are going to see her and we know nothing about her?"

"Pretty much, you know those hand written letters Bridge gets?" Sky asks Syd nods, curls a bouncing. "They're from her, he got one before him and Z went out on patrol."

"Does Bridge know, that we are going to see her," Syd asks crossing her arms with a pout on her face. She can't believe he didn't tell her, she could understand not telling Sky. Sky nods his head saying.

"He asked me before he went on patrol."

"Has he talked to Cruger?" Syd says picking up her magazine again, her eyes just skimming the words.

"I talked to Cruger and got it cleared," Sky says standing up to go make to his room.

"I thought you said he knew," Syd says looking up at Sky.

"It was his idea to go see her. He asked me if it was okay and I told him if Cruger approved," Sky says looking around the room, random cadets stopping to stare at the pair of rangers.

"Are you going to tell Bridge?" Syd asks standing up too, now having something to do.

"I thought I would let him find out on his own," Sky says walking from the room. Syd nods and follows Sky out. Syd stops at her door, and goes into her room, probably to pick out an outfit for Saturday. Sky heads back to his room, and puts on his gloves for a couple of rounds with the punching bag. He punches and she plans for most of the time that Bridge and Z spend on patrol.

**Well everyone that's chapter one of **_**Something Worth Living for**_**. Thanks to **xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx **for all the help she has given to me. She is also a genius author so go check out her stories.**


	2. Toys and Letters

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Toys and Letters**

With Bridge and Z, they are just a few miles from returning back to base. Z looks at Bridge, taking her eyes off the road. Bridge has been abnormally quiet, for the whole ride. Normally she can't get him to quiet, or still for that matter. His new behavior has her worried, about what is running through his head. If she could look into his mind, all she would find a knot of thoughts.

"You okay, Bridge?" She asks stopping at a red light, voicing her concerns.

"I'm fine just thinking," Bridge says looking around them, noticing that they are almost done. Z shakes her head, Bridge is a speech-thinker; he thinks by talking stuff out. He needs to talk, so he can untie his thoughts.

"What about, Bridge?" Z says driving though the intersection, seeing nothing unusual just people walking on the side walks.

"If my sister would like sunflowers or carnations more," Bridge says rubbing his chin, she did like flowers right.

"I'm sure she will be just happy to see you," Z says shaking her head, thinking _if Cruger lets us go_. But he should let them go, its not like they couldn't be reached.

"Maybe I should get her a balloon, no those lose life after a while too," Bridge says shaking his head. Z however paid more attention to the last part; _no those lose life after a while too_, what does he mean by that? "I know, Z could we stop for a minute," Bridge says breaking Z's train of thought.

"Sure, Bridge," Z says pulling over, barely taking her seatbelt off, before Bridge runs off. Z shakes her head and follows after him, at a slower pace of course. She thinks of what he said again, _no those lose life after a while too_, why would he say that?

"Come on Z, I need you opinion," Bridge says running back over to Z, already knowing where they need to go.

"Alright but walk don't run," Z says lacing her fingers with Bridge's. His leather gloved hand not bothering her anymore.

"We're here," Bridge says leading Z into a store. Z looks around the store, shelves filled with toys. She looks over to Bridge; he brought her to a toy store.

"Bridge just how old is your sister," Z says cringing away from the dolls, thinking surely his sister is older than this.

"She is my twin sister actually," Bridge says pulling Z around the store, looking for the perfect thing. "What about this?" Bridge asks holding up a square toy with different colored dots on it.

"What is it?" Z asks taking the small square toy from Bridge.

"It's a brain teaser called a Rubik's Cube. You are supposed to get all of the matching dots on one side," Bridge says watching Z play with the toy, before quickly setting it back on the shelf with the others.

"It's a little too complicated Bridge," Z says walking around the store, looking at things her. "What about this, Bridge?" Z asks dropping a bouncy ball to the floor, the glitter inside shaking up.

"It makes a little too much noise when you throw it," Bridge says catching it, and shaking it up. "I wonder how they got the glitter in the ball," Bridge says and Z takes this as a cue to find a different toy.

"What about this?" Z says grabbing something off the shelf. She holds it out in front of her, almost dropping it when she saw what it was. She picked up a doll, after the hold Cindy Sunshine incident, her hatred of the things has grown. Bridge takes the doll from Z, looking it over.

"It looks like a tiny Syd," He says laughing, and getting a laugh from Z. "She doesn't like dolls though, she always said the eyes creep her out," He says sitting it back on the shelf. He looks around the store, not seeing anything that screams pick me!

"I think I am going to like your sister even more," Z says looking around the store, remembering it doesn't need to make a lot of noise, and that don't lose life after a while, though she still didn't get what he meant by that.

"Can I help you two?" A lady asks walking around the corner. Z is about to tell the old lady no but, Bridge beats her to it.

"Yes, we are looking for a gift, for my sister," Bridge says walking over to the lady who, looks about sixty.

"I see," the lady says looking over a Z, "I think she could pick her own gift." The two rangers laugh, the lady thinks Z is Bridge's sister.

"She is not my sister, she is my girlfriend," Bridge says lacing his fingers with Z's.

"Oh I am so sorry, young lady, guess I need to get my eyes checked again," the older lady says looking at Z, adjusting her glasses.

"It's fine," Z says laughing, waving it off like it was nothing.

"Now then, I think I know just the thing for your sister," the lady says walking away. Bridge and Z follow her to the far side of the store. "How about this, children?" The old lady turns holding a teddy bear. At first Z was going to correct the lady on calling them children but, after seeing the medium brown bear, she can't seem to remember that she was going to say. Bridge carefully lifts the bear from the lady's arms. Z notices the brown fur matches his hair. Bridge hugs the bear to himself.

"It's huggable, doesn't make noise it's-it," Bridge says not how to word it, lucky Z does.

"Perfect," Z finishes for him.

"Yeah that, sis will love it," Bridge says walking over to the counter. The lady pushes a few buttons on the counter.

"Would you like me to wrap the bear up?" The lady asks.

"Yes please," Bridge says handing over the bear. The lady sets the bear in a box, and folds over the two top flaps. She lightly tapes the tops, and turns to Bridge.

"What kind of paper would you like?" she asks point to the shelf behind her. Bridge looks at all the colored paper but one color screams pick me!

"The amber paper," Bridge says pointing to the bright orange paper. The lady takes and wraps the paper around the box. She finishes the box with a big red bow.

"It will be ten dollars even, young man," The lady says handing the light box to Z. Bridge hands her a ten, and says.

"I thought it would be more than that."

"S.P.D. has a discount here, have a nice day, and I hope she likes it," the lady says as the two exit the store. The pair wave back to the lady, as Bridge takes the box.

"She was nice," Bridge says craddling the box carefully, as he gets into the Jeep.

"She was, but we need to get back before Cruger thinks something happened," Z says putting on her seatbelt. Bridge puts his on minding the box, holding it carefully as Z drives.

"You don't think he will say no, do you?" Bridge asks as they finish the patrol, he has high hopes that Cruger will let them.

"Even if he said no to the whole team, you and me could still go and see her," Z says signing the jeep back in. Bridge nods and pushes the button to the elevator.

"Could you go with me? For moral support," Bridge says letting Z go in the elevator first.

"Sure Bridge and I'll hold that while you talk to Cruger," Z says talking the box from him. Bridge nods and straights his uniform. They walk to Command Centre, the cadets moving out of the way. Some giving Z odd looks and others stop completely to look. They get to the Command Centre, the automatic doors opening. Bridge salutes and Z does too, managing to balance the box on her leg.

"I trust the patrol went well," Cruger says glancing at Z holding the box. "And just who is that for Cadet," Cruger says glancing back and forth between the pair. He knows its not anyones birthday, well not that he can remeber.

"Well sir, I was wondering if we could go, as a team to meet my sister," Bridge says rubbing his head, begging the dog with his eyes.

"Then the gift is for your sister?" Cruger asks putting two and two together. At least he didn't miss someone's birthday.

"Yes, sir," Bridge says praying for a yes in his head. If not his next day off, he is gone.

"I will tell you what I told Cadet Tate. Then I approve, you can go Saturday to see your sister. If I need you I will call," Cruger says walking back over to his chair.

"Thank you sir, wait...Sky already talked to you?" Bridge says exchanging looks with Z, Sky already asked that's strange.

"Yes, about the same time you left. In truth I was just as shocked as you are," Cruger says knowing that Sky wouldn't have asked if he wasn't atleast a little bit curious. "A few words before you leave," Cruger says leaning down towards the rangers.

"Sir," They say in unison, a habit that will be hard to break.

"Sky doesn't get out that much, so try and make it fun for him," Cruger says as the two of them nod. "Also, what did you get her?"

"A teddy bear," Bridge says taking the box from Z, lifting it up even though Cruger can't see the bear. "Thank you, again sir."

"Your very welcome, Bridge. Now you two are dismissed," Cruger says leaning back in his chair. The pair salutes, the big blue dog, and walk from the Centre.

"That went better than I expect. I guess Sky talking to him right after we left, helped," Bridge says making his way back to his room, with Z at his side.

"Bridge have you noticed how, different Sky has been acting since Jack left. It's weird," Z says helping Bridge dodge Cadets in the hall.

"I have noticed, I bunk with him, even his aura is different. It was greenish blue for jealously, now it's like reddish white-" Bridge starts his ramble.

"Oh look where here," Z says as she gives Bridge a kiss on the cheek. "And I have to tell Syd, about Saturday. See you later."

"Bye Z," Bridge says touching his tingling cheek. "Open." Bridge walks into the room, seeing Sky reading his handbook. Bridge knows what Sky is getting for Christmas, a different book to read.

"Thank you for talking to the Commander, Sky," Bridge says setting the box on his bed, looking to his roommate.

"Your welcome, Bridge it seemed like the right thing to do. What's in the box?" Sky asks sitting up, looking the box over.

"A gift for my sister," Bridge says taking her last letter from his pocket.

"Speaking of your sister, what is she like?" Sky asks setting his feet on the floor, letting hisself give into temptation.

"It's hard say, it's been so long since I talked to her in person," Bridge says standing up on his bed, knowing that he can't wait for Saturday. They have so much to catch up on, the question is will she be up to it. He knows her condition limits many aspects of her life.

"And why is that?" Sky asks as Bridge takes a row of books of his shelf.

"She doesn't like hollo-phones, she says it's like me being there, but I'm not really there. She would rather not see me, and write letters to me, than see me that way. She told me she wants me there so, she can hug me. My sister is a very touchy feely person," Bridge says setting the books down on his bed. He reaches back to the wall where the books, he pushes part of the wall. It moves part of the wall; he grabs and pulls that part of the wall. Soon Bridge has box in his hands, no wonder Sky couldn't find the letters, not that he tried.

"You know that's against regulations to modify one's room by removing part of the wall," Sky says his handbook monitor side kicking in. Though he would admitt that it was very smart on Bridge's part.

"I didn't modify my room, I modified our room," Bridge says sitting back down on his bed. "You tell and we both get in trouble," Bridge says putting in the combination in to open the box. When he opens the box, Sky can see all of the other letters in the box. At least a hundred other letters are kept inside the box.

"Why do you keep her old letters?" Sky says getting ready for his evening run, retying his shoes.

"She keeps mine, it's only fair. If it came from family, she keeps it as long as possible. Unless its food, it's gone the same day," Bridge says talking an envelope from the box. "Here is a picture of her," Bridge says handing Sky a picture. Sky looks at the picture a teenage Bridge wearing green and a girl a few years younger. They hair was about the same color, hers is longer though, that gets him are their eyes. The girl has deep hazel pools for eyes, she was wearing a yellow shirt and blue plaid scarf. The picture cuts off their low halves, but Sky can tell Bridge is lifting her up in the picture. She is leaning on him, his one arm over his shoulder, just like his. "It's not recent, it was taken before I came to the Academy," Bridge says as Sky hands him back the picture.

"You two looked close," Sky says standing up, knowing that he doesn't have anyone to connect with on the sibling level.

"We are, were. We have always been," Bridge says putting the picture back in the envelope. "Time for the evening run already, Sky it's not that late?"

"Yeah, but I got the night watch tonight," Sky says as he grabs his Ipod, off his night stand. None of the other rangers know what kind of music is on it, but they have their guesses.

"Okay, Bye Sky," Bridge says as Sky leaves the room, while he looks though the box for one special letter. When he finds it, he carefully unfolds the ancient paper. He rereads the letter, his favorite letter from his favorite sister. She is his only sister, and he could never replace her with anyone. The words she writes in her letters speak to him, like she is there reading it to him, and only him. Her words show him what he has to live for.

**That's all for now folks, thanks to all of you who are reading my story. If you like my story you'll love **xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx **Phoniex series. She has helped me out a lot, and is an amazing author! So if you have a minute go check her stories out.**


	3. First Impressions

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**First Impressions**

The days pass and soon it is early Saturday morning. The rangers stand in the Command Centre, free of their uniforms. Though walk though the hall got them some weird looks for being out of uniform, though it was a tie for who got the most looks. Bridge carrying the amber present and Sky, just for being out of uniform. The other cadets must have thought something was wrong with the two rangers.

"Cadets before you leave, I thought I would tell you that I have given you the day off. You will be called if there is an emergency, but only if. Other than that so long as you are back by curfew, you have the whole day off," Cruger says to his rangers. It's so strange for him to see them out of uniform. "Dismissed," He says sitting down in his chair. The rangers salute the Commander and walk out of the room.

"How are we going to get to...where ever it is we are going?" Syd says playing with the hem of her pink and white stripped shirt. The rangers just know realized that Bridge is the only one how knows where they are going. All of them turn and look at Bridge; Bridge just looks at them all.

"I was hoping that, seeing as how Sky is the only one of us who owns a car, that he could drive," Bridge says honestly looking over at Sky. He was too excited about going to see his sister to figure out how they are getting there. The rangers look at Sky, and he says.

"Sure why not."

"Thanks Sky," Bridge says following Sky to the vehicle bay.

"You're welcome Bridge," Sky says taking his keys from his black jacket pocket, good thing he decided to bring them with him, not minding that he is Bridge's coiffure for the moment.

"Bridge, what is your sisters' name?" Z asks straightening her yellow graphic shirt.

"Amber," Bridge says following Sky to his cherry red 1967 Shelby Mustang.

"That's a pretty name," Syd says getting into the back of Sky's car. Bridge nods letting Z get in the back with Syd.

"She doesn't like though. Sister says its sounds little too high strung for her," Bridge says getting in and putting his seatbelt on. Bridge holds on to the present as Sky starts the mustang.

"You know Sky, you don't strike me as a Mustang man," Z says just teasing him a little.

"I have always liked the Classics," Sky says pulling out of the vehicle bay, ingoring the tease. "So where are we going Bridge?"

"New Tech Cardiac Centre," Bridge says knowing all the rangers know exactly where the building is. The other rangers just assume that they are going to be visiting nurse Amber during her break.

"What does your sister, sorry Amber, do at the hospital?" Syd says as Sky stops at a red light. At little curious Syd always thought of herself as a doctor, if her singing didn't work out.

"She works with the kids of patients, or who are patients," Bridge says shaking a little, counting back a long few years.

"You okay Bridge," Z asks from her spot behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous," Bridge says, "it's been a while since I visited her." As he admitts these words, they sting wondering how she has been without him.

"She is your sister Bridge, there is nothing to be nervous about," Sky says turning down the road, the rangers can now clearly see the ten story hospital.

"Yes, there is what if she doesn't want to see all of us. What if she doesn't like you guys? What if you guys don't like her? Don't get me wrong my sister is a very likable person but, she doesn't like to meeting new people," Bridge says almost wishing that he had brought them each individually.

"Bridge if you want, we can drop you off and find something else to do," Syd says knowing that if Bridge is already like this, it can't be good. She has nothing against his sister, it's just not good when Bridge gets nervous.

"Or you could go in first and explain to Amber, that we want to meet her," Z suggests, not liking the idea of leaving Bridge. Leaving him alone would defeat the purpose of the day, for them to met Amber.

"Okay just, give me a few minutes alone with her. Sis should understand," Bridge says as Sky pulls into the parking lot. Sky quickly finds a place in the almost abandoned lot. With all the scientific advancements, not many people have medical problems of any kind. The rangers exit the parked car, and slowy walk towards the building. The doors slide open, showing the clean, airy lobby.

"Hello can I help you?" The receptionist asks not remembering these people. It's not every day that she sees someone she can't place being here before.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson, it's been a while," Bridge says lifting the gift up. The old lady behind the counter can hardly believe her eyes. For a moment she thinks her mind is slipping, there is no way.

"Bridge, Bridge Carson?" She asks stepping out from her place to get a better look at the young man. Bridge nods seeing that Mrs. Jackson's hair was grown more gray, and her face more wrinkled. "My word you have grown," She says running her brown glasses covered eyes over the boy, now man. "What has it been four, five, years?"

"Seven actually," Bridge says running a hand though his hair, looking down at the floor. Mrs. Jackson can see the shame on Bridge's face, she has seen it one too many times not remember that face.

"Come now, you were very busy in those seven years. Amber was so proud of you, going off to fulfill your dreams. I couldn't get the girl to be quite for anything. Always saying something about you and your dreams," Mrs. Jackson says shaking her head, thinking about how old she is getting to be.

"Where is she?" Bridge asks already having a good idea, where to find his sister. Surely they wouldn't have moved her to a different spot, she has always been on the eighth floor.

"I'll only tell you, if you introduce me to your friends," Mrs. Jackson says looking over the rangers one by one. Finding that they look like a bunch of teenage troublemakers, but she knows she can't judge a book by its cover.

"Sure," Bridge says standing beside Mrs. Jackson. "The one in pink is Syd." Mrs. Jackson's first impression of the pink ranger is that she is a bit too frou-frou. Syd puts on her best face and nods to the Lady. "Z is the one in yellow." Mrs. Jackson was unimpressed by Z; she looks like a very troubled, angry child to Mrs. Jackson. Z waves to the old lady before re-crossing her arms. "And Sky is the only other guy." Mrs. Jackson's impression was a little more favorable towards Sky. She guesses him to be a no nonsense guy, very serious yet, kind when needed, though his expression shows that enough. Sky reaches out and shakes Mrs. Jackson's hand. Even from his hand shake Mrs. Jackson can tell this young man, needs to open up a little more. "Everyone this is Mrs. Jackson. One of the sweetest ladies I know," Bridge says giving the old lady a one armed hug.

"Oh your making me blush," Mrs. Jackson moving away from Bridge. The rangers chuckle at the exchange between the two. "Now then back to business, Amber is in the same room as always," Mrs. Jackson says walking away from the rangers. The rangers follow the old lady to the elevator. "Does she know you are coming?" She asks pushing the eighth floor button.

"No, she doesn't," Bridge says just as the elevator comes to a stop.

"I was afraid so," Mrs. Jackson says exiting the elevator, wondering what will the reunion be like after all these years. "She has not changed that much, but if she is a bit snappy, you'll have to forgive her."

"I never could be mad at her in the first place," Bridge says walking down the hall. Mrs. Jackson turns and stops the group.

"I'll go first, and clear the room for you. Please be every quite though," Mrs. Jackson says before walking down the hall again. As they come closer to the end of the hall the rangers can hear talking. As they get closer the words before clear as a diamond.

"Robert drew a circle on the forest floor. Robert turned to Mary and said 'you must stay inside the circle, my lady. Step outside its borders for nothing, I will return with help soon.' Mary walks inside the circle and asks Robert, 'What will your silly little circle protect me from?' Robert looks at the princess but, before he can answer they hear something," The voice says pausing, though they heard very little it is clear that the voice belongs to a woman. All the rangers, but one, wonder who is this story teller. Not five feet away from the door, the rangers can see a glow coming from the room. Mrs. Jackson steps into the room quickly and says.

"Alright that is enough for now." The rangers walk closer to the room, but not daring to step inside just yet. They hear several groans and a tiny voice saying, and then the glow disappears.

"But it was just getting good."

"Yes it was, but it is time for all good little ones to go and rest," Mrs. Jackson says herding the little children from the room. Behind Mrs. Jackson are three or four teenagers. The children don't seem to notice the rangers, only dogde them in the tiny hall. Mrs. Jackson walks back to the rangers, and winks at Bridge. Bridge nods back to lady, handing the present to Z.

"You do know that it is nowhere near lunch correct?" the same voice that was telling the story says. The voice sounds tranquil, like the waves of the ocean slowy breaking on the shore.

"Yes I know, but I thought this was more important," Mrs. Jackson says swing the door more into the room, to show the rangers. They can now clearly see a woman, about their age, but what startles them the most is that the girl is laying in a medical bed. The girl's legs stretched out in front of her, back leaning on the part of the bed that has been raised. They look to Bridge, didn't he say that she works with the kids of patients or who are patients. Unless you count working with them as telling them stories from her bed.

"Hello Sis," Bridge says stepping into the room. The woman, Amber just looks at Bridge, the heart monitor beside her bed beating faster and faster. Mrs. Jackson pushes past Bridge and rushes over to the panicing girl's side.

**Thank you to all who are reading my story. Double thankz to those how have reviewed and added me to story alert list. Triple thanks to those who are also checking on**xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx **Phoniex series. I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am. I you have questions or suggestions don't be afraid to message me.**

**~Sweetie**


	4. Curses to Bear

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Curses to Bear**

"Amber darling, calm down," Mrs. Jackson says blocking the girl's view of Bridge. The rangers can only watch this scene before them, unsure of what to do. Mrs. Jackson's blocking only made things worse the beeping speeding up.

"Bridge," the girl finally says all other words having failed her. She puts her hand over her heart, clutching her purple shirt. Bridge almost runs over to Amber's side. Bridge throws his arms around the girl, again the monitor goes haywire. "Your really here," The girl says grabbing Bridges arm with her free hand, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. Mrs. Jackson looks though the cabinet by Amber's bed for something.

"Of course, I'm here. And I am never going that long without seeing you again," Bridge says holding Amber tighter, as the girl quivers and shakes. Mrs. Jackson finally finds what she is looking for.

"Here darling," Mrs. Jackson says taking a syringe of liquid for the cabinet. She injects the mixture into an I.V. in Amber's arm. The girl still shakes, as she sits there, but the beeping of the monitor slows down. Mrs. Jackson sighs and shakes her head, she says to Amber, "You need to calm yourself darling."

"I'll try," Amber says hugging Bridge with both arms. Mrs. Jackson nods to the rangers as she leaves the room. After Mrs. Jackson leaves Amber lets go of Bridge. "You could have told me you where coming," she says glaring sharply at Bridge, her heart no longer going mad.

"But Amber that would have ruined the surprise," Bridge whines just like a little kid.

"Some surprise, almost gave me a heart attack," Amber mumbles looking away from Bridge, towards his teammates. "Hello," she says waving them in, yet they stand their in the hall.

"Oh right, sorry guys," Bridge says rubbing his head, having forgotten their reason for being here. "Amber, I thought you would like to meet my teammates."

"Your teammates," Amber says pausing looking the rangers over. Her gaze pauses on Z longer than the other, _so this is Bridge's girlfriend _she thinks. "Bridge, any friend of yours is a friend of mine," Amber says laughing lightly, "But only if the present is mine." Bridge laughs at his sister, she really hasn't changed.

"It's yours," Bridge says taking the gift from Z. Bridge hands the amber gift to Amber, as she looks at the rangers just outside the door. The rangers all look over the girl, so much like Bridge. Her bobbed hair is Bridge's exact shade, her eyes a lot lighter than her hair.

"Please come in. I don't bite, well anymore, right Bridge," Amber says motioning the group in, finally they walk though the door. The rangers soon find seats in the light blue room; Bridge in the chair by the bed, that sits in the middle of the room. Z and Syd sit themselves on the couch below window. Syd sits close to the door that leads to the frequently used balcony. Sky still analyzing the room and it's resident, chooses to lean against the wall.

"I still can't believe you bit me," Bridge says rubbing his arm, where the bite occurred.

"You asked for it," Amber says smiling at her brother, remembering the occasion fondly. Amber turns her attention to Sky, "You can sit down, and please do. You're making me nervous." Sky looks around the room seeing no more empty sits.

"I will stand thank you," Sky says still talking his leader role, that and he is not sure what to make of this girl. She seems so...fragile in that hospital bed, the earlier events not helping. Yet Sky wonders, against his better judgment, _why is she in that bed?_

"Bridge please give him your chair, you can sit on the bed," Amber says and Bridge does just as she said. Sky sits in the chair but notices Amber's eyes; they look darker, duller than those in the picture, though still lighter than her brothers. Bridge sits down on the very edge of the bed. "Bridge," is all Amber needs to say before Bridge sits more on the bed.

"Amber these are my teammates," Bridge says looking at his friends. As he looks at them he takes in the room from hisself. The wide glass windows overlooking the garden, girls sitting below it. Medical equipment taking up most of the space in the room.

"Yes Bridge, I believe I know that much. What I do not know is their names. Even from your descriptions, I can't tell who they are," Amber lies looking around at the rangers, knowing exactly who they are.

"Right, you never were good at remembering names and faces," Bridge says standing up from the bed. He wonders has the bed gotten bigger, or has Amber gotten smaller?

"Especially people I have never met," Amber says crossing her arms, after waving him along. Bridge walks over to Sky, knowing this will be fun.

"This is Sky Tate, red ranger," Bridge says patting Sky's shoulder lightly. Sky gives Bridge, his famous are you serious look. Amber nods her head and says.

"The one jealous of the previous red ranger Jack Landors .The stubborn, bull headed shield maker," Amber says quoting Bridge's letters. Bridge nods slowly moving away from Sky. "The best one to have in a pinch, your best friend," Amber says looking the ranger over. _Way to uptight _is her first thought, and decides it's time to lighten this mood. "But I thought I was your best friend," Amber says doing her best to sound five years old again.

"You are my first and greatest friend. Sky is my best S.P.D. friend," Bridge says believing his sister really was upset. Amber laughs and soon the female rangers join in.

"That is lesson number one, to whichever one of you is Z. Make Bridge think you're upset, and he is putty in your hands," Amber says gaining more laughs from the girls.

"Will do," Z says replying to Amber noding her head. Amber looks over to Z, and motions her closer, whating to see if it is true.

"So you are the Z I have heard, sorry read, about," Amber says as Z stands beside the bed.

"Good things I hope," Z says not sure what to do now. She hasn't had too many hosiptal experiences, after all she did come from the streets.

"Bridge ever could see anything else in people," Amber says looking at her brother, who at the moment is looking very nervous. "Chill brother or you will have the heart attack this time," Amber says trying to calm Bridge down. "I only wish to see these rich dark chocolate brown eyes you told me of," Amber says again quoting her brother's letter. Z looks at Bridge, and shakes her head.

"You actually said that?" Z asks, Bridge nods looking towards the balcony. "Remind me to give you a kiss later." Bridge nods blushing at Z's comment.

"Oh but you'll forget Bridge, better let her kiss you now," Amber says loving watching Bridge wiggle like a worm in hot ashes.

"But sister-" Bridge starts, but stops when Amber puts out one hand.

"Z, I give you full permission to kiss my brother, just nothing rated over G. There are children in this building," Amber says smiling to Bridge. While Bridge was distracted, Z made her way over to him. Z plants a small kiss on his cheek, Bridge glows red. Not only from the blush on his face, but the light from the red sparkle heart around himself and Z, add to the glow.

"What was that?" Syd asks from her seat, it was so pretty.

"That Ms. Sydney is my power," Amber says ignoring the look from Bridge. Amber looks at all the rangers, the shock clear on their faces. "What wasn't expecting powers?"

"Not really," Z says walking back over to Amber's side. Amber looks at Z, more importantly those brown eyes, so dark yet clear.

"My powers are similar to Bridge's in a way," Amber says holding her hands out in front of her. "Bridge reads people's energies, by recreating them so he can see them. I use people's energies to recreate things I have seen, or things I imagine," Amber says creating a soft image of Z's face. The rangers realize that was the glow they saw in hall. "The stories I tell the children are like this. They can see it playing out before them, while I tell them what's going on," Amber says zooming in on Z's eyes, shifting them to look like Bridges' before zooming out. "Like a movie."

"That's amazing," Syd mumbles from her seat.

"That's what everyone says," Amber says putting her hands down; let the image fade away. "You all know my little secret, I want to see yours," Amber says referring to their powers. The rangers look back and forth, before Z decides she will go first. Z duplicates herself, the copy appearing and waving to Amber. "Amazing, not a thing different," Amber says looking the copy over, not even one detail on the clothing. After the copy disappears, Syd stands from her spot.

"I can turn on of my hands into almost any element," She says holding her necklace in her hand. "Empower the stone," Syd says her hand turning clear. Clear like a diamond, "I swear one day, I'm taking myself in to get appraised."

"I don't think the jeweler will like that he can't buy you," Amber says looking at the rainbows coming from the clear as crystal fist. Most of the rangers give a laugh, or a few chuckles. After the laughter they all look to the last ranger, for to have Bridge show his powers would be pointless.

"You already know my power, I create shields," Sky says looking at the others, they know the reason for his reluctance.

"Yes, but I wish to see it first hand. One doesn't learn just by what others tell, they must experience it themselves," Amber says hoping a few wise words would sway Sky's resolve.

"This curse is mine to bear," Sky says, his power, his personal curse. Amber believes she seems to have underestimated Sky's stubbornness.

"It is only a curse, if you believe it to be, and if you bear as such," Amber says Sky may be stubborn, but she is persistent. Sky shakes his head no, he will not do this. "You have nothing to fear, we all have our issues." Sky stands from his sit and walks over to Amber's bed side. Bridge goes over to her other side, knowing Sky is not one to mess with when he is angry.

"I will show you if, you tell me why you are in this bed," Sky says looking down at the little girl in the bed.

"Sky, don't you think that's a little personal for just meeting each other. I know it is a little wrong for Amber to push your buttons but," Bridge starts knowing that they both are in the wrong.

"Bridge, they will all know sooner or later," Amber says to her brother. Amber turns to Sky and says, "Only if I see your power first." Sky looks at Bridge, and Bridge knows his sister will not stop now. Bridge nods but sits down on the bed. Sky moves his hand in a circle to form his normal blue shield. The shield shines for a moment then disappears, Amber touches where the shield was with one finger. She is surprised to see the blue pop again, only to disappear.

"Can you do through shapes, or just circles?" Amber asks testing the hand motion herself.

"Just circles, I have never tried anything else," Sky says waiting for Amber to fulfill her part of the bargain.

"You could probably learn to use my power if you tried," Amber says doing Sky's hand motion again, this time creating an orange shield of her own. Her shield doesn't fade but stays, she pokes at it, sad to see her finger go through it. "Though it seems like I can't use yours, seeing as how I can't create solid objects."

"One curse is enough for me to bear," Sky says still...waiting, and not very patiently.

"You bear one, I bear two," Amber says gesturing Sky lean down to her level. Sky does as she asks, and she whispers softly to him, "Stop by during your next patrol, and I will tell you." Bridge leans over but doesn't hear a word. Sky stands up back straight, and walks back to his chair, a scowl on his face. "Now Sky, you left out when I had to tell you. I maybe obligated to tell you today, but it was not part of our agreement."

"I'll give you one thing you are smart," Sky says sitting down, not happy that Z and Syd having a laugh at his expense. This girl, so much like her brother, smart when focused.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Amber says lifting the present from her lap. "Can I open it now?" She asks and Bridge nods. Amber lifts the box to ear and says "Well it's not ticking."

"Sis do you really think I would bring you a bomb," Bridge says sitting on the bed, shuffling closer to Amber.

"I didn't say it was a bomb. I said it was not ticking, meaning it's not one of your inventions," Amber says lowers the box to sit on her legs. She carefully takes off the bow, and sits it on the stand beside her. "I see you still remember my favorite color."

"Forgetting your favorite color would be the same as forgetting your name," Bridge says pointing out that the two are one in the same. "I couldn't forget your name, just like I can't forget you." Amber wipes at her eyes, and says.

"Brother, your going to make me cry." Bridge hugs his sister knowing that she has no reason to lie to him. The rangers are surprised at the out pouring of emotions between the pair. Though Bridge shows is feelings, his powers often hinder the ways he can express it.

"Save your tears, and aren't we forgetting something," Bridge says letting Amber go, messing up her hair. Amber nods pushing her hair behind her ears, and rips the paper from the box. She lifts the lid from the box, and peers down into the box.

**I know last chapter, the ending was a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope that made things interesting for you guys. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding Something Worth Living For to your story list. As always any suggestions, I'd appreciate the help, or questions I'd be happy to answer.**

**~Sweetie**


	5. Faking It

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Faking it**

"What is it?" Syd asks truly not knowing what was in the box. Is it a book, some new music, or was it a doll?

"A teddy bear," Amber says carfully lifting the bear from the box. "Just like the one I had when we were kids." The last part more towards her brother, than the other rangers, but they heard it as well.

"I remember you carrying it with you all the time," Bridge says taking the box from Amber's lap. "I can also remember you beating me with it, on occasion," He says sitting the box in the floor. Amber smiles and hugs the bear, some of the rangers believe that she is just as childish as she appears.

"Only because you deserved it," Amber says holding the bear tightly, patting it's soft fur. It's strange how one toy can bring up so many memories.

"True," Bridge says looking to his sister, who seems to have come a glow.

"Why did you come to visit me after all this time, Bridge?" Amber asks knowing this is more than just an I-missed-you visit. It's more of a got pushed into visiting, though I meant to stop along time ago visit. Amber knows that Bridge is expecting her to be the same person, and she doesn't mind acting a little to live up to those expectations.

"I just thought it was time that my team got to meet you, they were asking about your letters. Plus I kinda missed you," Bridge says rubbing his head, hearing a knock. Amber nods and looks to the door way. Bridge turns to look as well, there stands Mrs. Jackson.

"Sorry to interrupt but, it is time for lunch," She says pushing in a tray of food. "I didn't know I you all would be staying for lunch so, I brought you each something."

"You guys can go eat somewhere else if you want too. But I think I will stay here with Amber," Bridge says knowing he can have lunch with his team anytime. The other rangers look around, all thinking the same thing it's got to be better than S.P.D. food.

"We are staying Bridge, I hope you don't mind Amber," Z says see that it is agreed by all, well almost; three to one is close.

"I do not mind," Amber says with a smile, knowing Z wouldn't leave any way. Z seems to worry about Bridge just as much as she does, it's good to have a like mind in the world.

"Good now then, Bridge give me a hand would you," Mrs. Jackson says handing Bridge a folded table. Bridge pops the table open, than four folded chairs. "For the girls' a grilled chicken salad with milk, and an orange."

"Thank you," Z and Syd say taking their food and sitting down on at the table.

"Most welcome, now boys ham and cheese sandwich, small salad, orange juice, and an apple. Feel free to mix your plates, I tried to get foods that everyone likes," Mrs. Jackson says setting the boys meals down on the table.

"Thank you," Sky says not used to the hospitality in the hospital. It's been along time since anyone has served him, but it's also been along time since he left the base.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Jackson, you actually picked out that we like," Bridge says noticing someone missing from the table. "Sis, aren't you going to sit with us?"

"Hm no Bridge, I am fine where I am," Amber says taking her own lunch from Mrs. Jackson, knowing that she is safer where she is. Though Amber whats Bridge to know about her condition, he doesn't need to worry about her moving around. Mrs. Jackson pulls up the tray stand, and takes a basket from under the cart. The basket is pilled with orange pill bottles; Mrs. Jackson sets the basket on the stand beside the bed. The lunch is halted by the appearance of the basket. Amber carefully unwraps her sandwich and tears off a small bite.

"Sis is there something you meant to tell me," Bridge says knowing the amount has grown since his last visit, yet his last visit was seven years ago.

"No, if you remember they predicted this, besides I don't take them all. I take the ones I need, it all depends on how I am doing that day," Amber says eating her bit, and then swallowing her pill with the help of her orange juice. And so the lunch continues, with Bridge stealing glances at his sister, and the other rangers afraid to ask any questions. By the end of the day the rangers had learned a lot about Bridge, and even more about Amber. But Bridge learns something about his sister that he, never would have thought could happen.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Amber asks hugging her new gal pals and shaking Sky's hand.

"Sorry sis, if we don't Cruger will have our behinds," Bridge says hugging his sister. "But I will come back and visit, soon," He adds quickly.

"Okay, bye brother," Amber says releasing Bridge, and grabbing her bear. "Bye Syd, Z, Sky hope to see you soon." The rangers wave to the girl as they walk out the door, one of them walking backwards. The rangers are quiet 'til they reach the elevator.

"Amber is very interesting, Bridge," Syd says pushing the button to go back down of the lobby.

"I knew I would like her," Z says hugging Bridge.

"She seemed to like you guys too. I don't think I have seen her that happy in a long time," Bridge says leaning against the back of the elevator, the day replaying in his head.

"Why is that Bridge?" Syd asks just being curious.

"Don't get me wrong sis is always happy but, with you guys there she almost came a glow," Bridge says ignoring Syd's question. "Amber glows when she is happy, a bright orange glow, part of the reason we where home schooled 'til we learned to control our powers."

"Bridge you still haven't answered my question," Syd says glad that she could make someone happy.

"She always smiles, but most are empty, hollow. There are only a few, and a rare few at that, times I have seen a genuine smile from her," Bridge says staring off into space, in his minds eye he is seeing his sister poker face. "It's just like when I started the academy. She was happy that I was following my dreams but, she was sad to see me go," Bridge says pausing for a breath. "She fakes her happiness, for the happiness of others. She feels like she doesn't matter," Bridge laughs a little and adds, "She talks in her sleep, for a few minutes, ask her a question and she'll give you an honest answer. I asked her one night why she feels like she doesn't matter. I cried when she answered, because I will die, and all memories of me will fade," Bridge hangs his head in shame. Z hugs Bridge tightly, and he returns the hug, hiding his face in her hair. Syd looks at Bridge sorry that she asked. Syd looks at Sky not sure what to do or say. Sky shares the look with Syd, wondering what could be so bad to make Amber feel that way.

"Bridge, I know what you will never forget her," Z says taking Bridge's face in her hands. "She is your sister, sure we all have our time to go but, so long as she is in your heart, she will not be forgotten."

"I guess your right," He says nodding his head. The elevator doors open with a ding, and the rangers exit. The rangers pass Mrs. Jackson's desk, and she says but when she seeing the clock she understands.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes, our Commander will be expecting us back soon," Z says stating the sad fact that they will soon go back to work.

"I see, I hope to see you all soon, and Bridge aren't you forgetting something?" Mrs. Jackson says remembering all the nights that Bridge stayed over night.

"Oh right," Bridge says walking over to Mrs. Jackson and giving her a hug. The rangers leave the hospital lobby with a wave. They hop in Sky's mustang for the short drive back to base. "Thank you guys for coming," Bridge says as they get to base.

"Your welcome, Bridge," Syd and Z say wondering what they missed. Both having enjoyed the day, in ways of their own.

"Thank you for driving Sky," Bridge says walking towards the Command Centre. He knows that if it wasn't for Sky, they would have had a problem gettting where today.

"Your welcome Bridge, I am just glad that she is not just sitting in the garage," Sky says pocketing his keys. "You guys can go to your rooms; I'll tell the Commander that we are back." The other rangers nod and turn in for the night, the clocks reading half past nine.

"Cadet Tate, it's good to see you back," Cruger says from his chair, wondering just how the day went. If it is anything like he imaged Sky had a little trouble, keeping himself in check today.

"Good to be back, sir," Sky says saluting the dog and answering honestly. He never thought that he would be this happy to be back. Dealing with Amber was much like those first few months with Bridge as a roommate. With someone vastly different ideas that you must learn to deal with.

"How was it?" Cruger asks already having the pleasure of meeting Amber Bridget Carson. Such an interesting child, an alien to her own kind.

"Interesting sir," Sky says shuffling his feet, wondering just how anyone survived through the Carson twins.

"Is something bothering you, Sky?" Cruger asks noting Sky's nervous habit. The dog knows that few things makes this ranger jittery.

"Do you know why she is, how she is?" Sky says not sure how to word it. He is not even sure if the commander will answer him, but he has to know something. Any infromation given to him would be greatly welcomed, even if it was just a suggestion. Cruger leans his chair back for a moment, wondering why that would matter to Sky. Finally he knows what he must tell the ranger.

**Hello, are you enjoying the story. I hope so if there is anyway that i could make it more enjoyable, please message me.**

**~Sweetie**


	6. Trust

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Trust**

_ "Do you know why she is, how she is?" Sky says not sure how to word it. He is not even sure if the commander will answer him, but he has to know something. Any infromation given to him would be greatly welcomed, even if it was just a suggestion. Cruger leans his chair back for a moment, wondering why that would matter to Sky. Finally he knows what he must tell the ranger._

"I do, but I am not the one you should hear it from, you are dismissed Cadet," Cruger says turning the back of his chair to face Sky. Sky salutes the dog and exits the room, _how could Cruger know if he didn't _runs though his mind. Cruger shakes his head, soon the rangers will know. They will know everything they need too, and somethings they don't. Sky gets to his room, and sees something surprising. Bridge is punching the punching bag, bare fisted.

"You okay, Bridge?" He asks taking off his jacket, not remembering Bridge ever punching on the bag before. It's not often that the optimistic ranger, show that he is angry.

"Yeah, I'm fine it just, something doesn't make sense," Bridge says walking over to his bed. So many things don't make sense to him any more. He knows that Amber was acting, at least he thinks she was. But why would she act, its not like she had anything to hide, from them or him.

"What thing?" Sky asks watching Bridge collapse on his bed. He knows that his friend does over think things, maybe he is just over thinking something.

"Amber," is all Bridge says. Sky sits down on his bed, she made about as much sense as her brother did. Which means they didn't make any sense, half the time you were talking to them.

"What about her didn't make sense?" Sky asks untying his shoes, not looking up. Bridge sits up on his bed and looks over at Sky. And he thought Sky didn't miss anything, guess he isn't perfect after all.

"She was acting funny," Bridge says moving to sit Indian style on his bed. "She was acting funny towards you." He knows that Sky probably doesn't get what he means, but he isn't sure how to explain it. His Amber was always happy, and down right bubbly. But this one seemed like she has putting on a show. He knows that Amber has tried to act happy before, but not to this extent.

"Bridge, I think visiting her messed with your head," Sky says adding _even more_ in his own mind. He never was one to do the normal thing, but worrying this much is crazy even for Bridge.

"She doesn't normally act like that towards anybody. She tricked you, I'm the only person she has ever tricked," Bridge says reminding Sky that she owed him. Amber never was much of a prankster, that was his job. So why push to see Sky's power, it's not like she couldn't have imaged what it was like.

"Bridge, you and Amber are a lot alike. Your both overly curious, I remember you doing something similar," Sky says not getting Bridge's real meaning. Yet he didn't think there was another meaning, just Bridge worrying.

"I know we're alike, were twins we kinda have to be. But your not getting it, she tricked you," Bridge says hoping he wouldn't have to say it. Amber is the one that is good with words, not him.

"So, she tricked me, big deal," Sky says knowing that it's not his turn to go on patrol for a few days. He will have to wait until then to collect on the deal.

"She tricked you, and agreed to tell you why she is there! Lots of people have asked her the same question, but your the only one who she has agreed to tell," Bridge says his voice raising with volume. "You'll be the only one besides family and dear family friends to know about it." Sky may not see this as a big deal, but its huge to him and Amber.

"Bridge, she wanted to see my power that's why she agreed to the deal," Sky says hanging up his jacket in his closet.

"Sky, people have offered her anything you name it, before to tell, and she didn't agree with their deals," Bridge says pausing, "She just met you Sky, and she already trusts you. I don't know if it's what I told her about you or what but, I don't like it."

"She trusts me, because you trust me," Sky says sitting back down, knowing soon it will be time for bed. Bridge thinks over this for a moment, it is true he does trust Sky. He knows that Amber trusts him with her life, but she shouldn't give that trust to just anyone. Even if they are as dependable, and noble as the rangers. They could be exactly like her or him, and to Bridge they still don't understand her enough to gain that trust.

"Amber's trust is a hard with to earn, her trust is a fragile thing," Bridge says thinking of all the times her trust has been broken, each time worse than the last. He has seen precisely what that broken trust has done to her. He was the one to dry those tears, tears of a false trust. Sky seems to understand and says.

"Bridge I won't betray your sister. I know what it is like to have your trust betrayed; her secret will go with me to my grave."

"Glad to hear it, Sky, that and if you didn't I would probably kill you," Bridge says smiling, that I am serious smile. For years he has protected Amber, a few years of absence will not change that. She is and will always be his responsibility. He will be her shield, to protect her from the arrows of evil, that shoot to kill. Sky nods his head, think of someone who broke his trust. As the boys slip into silence, the girls are pushed into a whirlwind converstation.

"Amber is interesting isn't she Z?" Syd says puting her face mask on, looking through her mirrior.

"She defently isn't what I expected her to be like," Z says turning her music off. She wished that Bridge would have told one of them about Amber's condition. Needing a heart transplant is a nasty thing to go through, even with the advancements.

"Did you see any reason to keep her a secret from us," Syd asks moving over to her bed. "I know Bridge is forgetful at times, but forgetting Amber seems impossible," she says holding peanuts much like Amber held the bear. Amber held the rangers attention for most of the afternoon, only switching to them or Bridge for a moment.

"Being a ranger is dangerous Syd," Z says looking over to a picture of their team. "Take Sky for an example. If we get to attached to Amber and something like that happens, her condition may get worse."

"I guess your right," Syd starts letting peanuts go, putting the curlers in her hair. "But then why be a ranger at all," she says putting the last one in.

"I trust Bridge's reasons," Z says pushing her blankets back. "I may not understand them, but if its good enough for him its good enough for me," she says curling under the blanket. Syd nods her head and goes to sleep herself, know they have work to do tomorrow. While the rangers get settled in for the night, the Commander sits at his desk read over a few things.

Sadly for him, he rereads the same sentence over and over. Finally he realizes that his brain no longer wants to focus on the text. Instead it wants to focus on the words buzzing around in his head. He knows that the rangers focus is just as split as his, on the task at hand, and what happened to day. Cruger had guessed that Bridge had told the rangers about Amber along time ago. Yet Bridge proved him wrong, the open friendly ranger was hiding a secret. He is so focused on his thoughts, he fails to hear the doors open.

"Commander," Dr. Kat Manx says it's not often she gets to see Cruger so zoned out. After she says her words his head shoots up, noticing the other body in the room.

"Yes Kat," he says wondering exactly what happened to day. Yet he knows that he may never know todays events. As similar events come, he knows that he will learn more about the interactions between the rangers and Amber.

"How did their little adventure turn out?" she asks knowing that three out of the four probably didn't know what to think. That one who knew what to think, probably had is opinion changed. Seven years is along time for an opinion to hold strong.

"Good, I hope," he says knowing that since Bridge didn't trust them when it came to Amber, they will have to learn to trust each other again.

"Trust is key, so we can only hope that they can rebuild that trust," Kat says setting her clipboard down. This secret has rocked that trust in a way, they will have to build that trust up again. Yet this time, more personal facts is what it will be based on.

"All we can do is trust them," Cruger says picking up something familiar to him from his desk. "Trust them to make the right chose, and to trust each other," he says opening the crisp letter in his paws. Kat nods her head and goes about her work, leaving the room void of sound but for the turning of paper pages. The base grows quiet and cold, like the night it's self. All the cadets have retired for the night, but for a few who still stand guard. So night turns to morning, bring a new day. A series of uneventful new days, soon turns eventful for one of the rangers.

**Hello peoples, any suggestions? How did y'all like this chapter? Good, I hope that is what you said but if I miss hear you, let me know. Don't be afraid to be honest, we're all friends here right?**

**~Sweetie**


	7. A Tragic Tale

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**A Tragic Tale**

On his next patrol one ranger makes an unscheduled stop. Sky Tate parks the S.P.D. issued jeep in the parking lot of the New Tech Cardiac Centre. He walks into the building and hears a gasp, and a voice say.

"You know I expected Bridge, or even one of the girls, before I saw you back here." Sky turns to see Mrs. Jackson. "Something hasn't happened to him has it?" she says panicing just a bit.

"No, Mrs. Jackson, He just asked me to check on Amber, since I was patrolling this area today," Sky says not completely lying.

"I see and just why pray tell, are you carrying flowers then, hmm?" Mrs. Jackson says looking at the carnations in Sky's hand.

"Well I thought that-" Sky says not sure what to say, he is not even sure why he stopped and got them.

"I thought as much, perhaps I should call Bridge, just to make sure that he did sent you," Mrs. Jackson says walking back over to her desk, her tone very serious.

"I just thought she would like them," Sky says following the old lady. Mrs. Jackson picks up the phone and laughs, as she sets it down.

"I am just messing with you, you can go see her," Mrs. Jackson says sitting in her chair. "Though I warn you, she is going to poke fun at you too." Sky hurries to the elevator, so he brought Amber flowers so what? Sky gets off the elevator, and walks down the hall. As he passes each open down he can see all the kids that Amber was telling stories to in the rooms. Some of the children are in beds, others by their parents who lay in bed. Sky gets to Ambers room, and knocks on the closed door.

"It's open," Amber says from behind the door. Sky opens the door and walks into the room. "I thought it was you, and you brought me flowers how sweet."

"I believe there is something you owe me," Sky says sitting in the chair by the bed. He takes in her appearance, black circles clear under her eyes. Her loss of sleep is clear, to all who see her.

"Yes there is, thank you for the flowers," Amber says taking the flowers from Sky's out stretched hand. Amber smells the flowers sweet sent, and turns to Sky, "I don't suppose that you would mind getting a vase from under the sink, and fill it with water would you?"

"Why can't you?" Sky asks lifting an eyebrow, as far as he knew her legs weren't broken.

"All in do time," Amber says gazing at the flowers. Sky stands with sigh, and does as she asked. Sky comes back in with the vase full of water; he sets it on the stand by her bear. Amber carefully puts the flowers in the vase, and grabs her bear. "Now where should we start?"

"I don't want your life story, just why you are here," Sky says locking his fingers together.

"Then you would know the reason, but not the story behind the reason," Amber says looking up at the ceiling, about to go from the past to the present. "Could you close the door please?"

Sky says, "Anything else your majesty," shutting the door. Amber laughs and says.

"Jokes are not your thing, are they Sky."

"No they aren't, interrogation is," Sky says unknowing slipping Amber a piece of information about himself.

"I see Mr. Scary-interrogator-man, let's start with basics shall we," Amber says Sky grunts in response. "I'll talk that as a yes," Amber says leaning back on her bed, but turning to face Sky. "Ever since I was a small child, I had heart trouble," Amber says clapping her hands together. "My heartbeat was not normal," Amber claps a steady, even beat. "My heartbeats to a different drum," Amber says clapping a steady yet different beat. "My heart literally skips a beat, in medical terms its called an irregular heartbeat," Amber says still clapping the new beat.

"Your heart beats different than mine," Sky says god why didn't she just say that.

"Correct, Bridge's beat is normal. I am the weird one in that aspect," Amber says hugging her bear. "Even as babies, I was favored more than Bridge because of my aliment."

"So Bridge has cared for you since you were babies," Sky says clearly picturing Bridge as the older brother.

"Yes, he is the older one of us after all. Dad would always say it was his job to keep me safe," Amber says hugging her bear, her mind conjuring painful memories.

"I thought he was the older one," Sky says glad his guess was right on.

"He is considerably older; he was born on the plane. I was born at the hospital, I was a difficult child," Amber says jogging Sky's memory of Bridge's messed up birthday. "Bridge is older than me by one hour and eleven minutes, and he has never let me forget it."

"That's along time in between yours and Bridge's birth," Sky says not sure what else to say, normally twins are close in delivery times, he thinks anyway.

"Mom had to have a c-section to get me out. The doctors soon learned the reason why I was a difficult birth. Truth be told, I had a big head," Amber says getting a few chuckles from Sky. "Because I had been in the womb so long during delivery, my body was no longer getting oxygen from mom's blood. My body was shutting down because of the lack of oxygen. For a while they thought I would have mental issues because of it, but it had the most affect on my heart," Amber says moving her hand from her head to her heart. "My heart went into overdrive, trying to get oxygen to where I need it."

"I'm sorry," Sky says standing up, ready to leave.

"I am not done. So sit, you asked and you will reserve," Amber says pointing to the chair. Sky sits back down, what more does she have to say. "Good boy," Amber says panting Sky's hand. "Things started going down hill from the time we were seven," Amber says hugging her bear, living in the past. "It was our birthday, we had our party at the park. It was cancelled early, on the account of rain. I have always liked the rain, it's so calm," Amber says using her powers to create a wall of rain between her and Sky.

"What about the thunderstorms that go with it?" Sky asks knowing most are afraid of those.

"It is natures music," Amber says guessing Sky doesn't understand. Yet she goes on with her tale. "On our way home, I can't really remember much other than what I have been told, and a bright light," Amber says turning the rain into light, and letting it fade. "Next thing I know I'm waking up here. From what I had been told, I was the only one seriously injured in the accident. Yet I never saw our parents again," Amber says patting the bear. Sky tries to image living with losing of both parents, and losing them on his birthday. It hurts him to try and feel her pain, Bridge's pain; at least he still has his mom.

"I'm sure they went peacefully," Sky says glad to see a small, although sad smile on Amber's face.

"Thank you, I was kept at the hospital for about, a month before I could go home. Mrs. Jackson took Bridge and I in," Amber says pausing remembering that day a little to well.

"Genuine sweet old lady," Sky says still trying to image living with all that tragedy in his life. His pain is nothing compared to what Amber has gone though, in his mind. She suffers everyday because of something that could not be helped.

"In the accident a piece of glass had almost pieced my heart. I was given medication for any pain, plus what i had to take for my heart in the first place. The medication made me feel funny after taking it, I never told anyone," Amber says trying to remember that medicines name. "Bridge had gotten on a baseball kick, so we here out play ball with his friends. One of the boys threw the ball, I didn't catch it. Bridge ran over and asked if I was okay. I started coughing; he helped me over to the porch. I stopped coughing and moved my hands away from my mouth, when I did I screamed. I was coughing up blood," Amber says hugging the bear closer to her chest, the memory chilling her to the bone. She could not help going into detail, in her mind very thing was so clear.

"That's the perfect reaction to have," Sky says knowing thats how he would react. He can also guess that Amber doesn't like to play baseball.

"Mrs. Jackson ran outside to see my hands over my mouth and Bridge hugging me, she thought he had just scared me. I start coughing again, Bridge started panicking. I can remember him saying something like_ Sis is hurt_, than after than it went black," Amber says reaching her hand out creating a wall as black as raven's feathers.

"You passed out," Sky replies wondering if given the chance would she give up all of those memories. Yet no matter how bad he wanted to ask, he couldn't bring himself too. His brain was trying to retain the information he is being given.

"I woke up back here," Amber says knowing that Sky has questions. She can see it in his eyes. "A doctor told me that, they were going to get me a new heart. I told him I like mine, at the time I didn't understand," Amber says shaking her head, letting out a tiny laugh. "That shard of glass tore a hole in my heart. Bridge and I occupied ourselves for the next few days with cards. If I remember right Bridge liked playing go-fish," Amber says pausing, thinking for a moment. "Or was it war, I can't remember. The doctor came back and told me he found my new heart. He said I would have the heart of a hero. I never did learn the name of the person," Amber says knowing she should have told someone.

"That's between you and your doctor," Sky says remembering what happened about that time in his own life, the loss of his father. "Is it hard not knowing the name of the person who saved you?" Sky asks knowing it would be hard for him.

"At first it wasn't, but know I wish I did. Just so that way, I could feel more connected to this heart in my chest," Amber says putting a hand over what is keeping her alive. "If they had a family I would at least like to thank them. If Bridge died and someone got his heart, I would want to listen to the beat at least to know that some part of him is still alive," Amber says running her hand though the bear's fur.

"I think I would want that too," Sky says knowing that would bring himself closer to his father. Amber nods her head, and starts her tale again.

"After I got my new heart, we found out that I was rejecting it. Though it was a perfect match, everyone thinks its my DNA that was the cause fo the problem. For the next four years, I woke up in the morning, took my medication, and went to school. Bridge was in all my classes, I managed to make a few friends. I lost those friends, over a lie," Amber says putting a hand over her heart, and looking over to the monitor. "I was expelled from school at the age of twelve, because someone didn't understand. Because I trusted someone and, they didn't trust me," Amber says clutching on to the bear, her heart still feeling the sting of that day.

"I know what it is like to be betrayed. It hurts, but there is nothing to you can do about it," Sky says knowing the feeling well, remembering his once old friend Drew.

"Everyone is betrayed sooner or later. I told the principal to take a look at my medical records. I started walking home, I didn't want to call and tell Mrs. Jackson that I was expelled, and Bridge was still in class. I took the long way home, there was a lot of bad neighbor hoods on that way home," Amber says closing her eyes, wondering how she could have been so stupid.

"You wanted time to clear your head, it's understandable," Sky says know he would want some time, of course he would be very angry that he got expelled for some else's lie.

"Yeah, but what I didn't know it, was as soon as I left the office the principal looked though my records. According to Bridge, he tried to use the intercom to call me back to the office. He explained to Bridge what happened. Bridge called Mrs. Jackson and told her. They both started looking for me," Amber opens her eyes, remembering how angry Bridge was when he told her.

"You couldn't have know that he was going to call you back," Sky says knowing it is a small comfort to Amber. Yet much more could be done, should have been done.

"I has half way home when, I hear a whistle behind me and people talking. I could hear them walking behind me. I eventually broke into a run, and they ran after me. After a while I got lost, I was turning down random streets trying to lose them. I ran down one street and ran into a side street. I hide behind a dumpster, all the buildings around me where brick," Amber say putting up a brick wall in between her and Sky.

"You put up an illusion so they didn't think they would you ran down there," Sky says as Amber drops the brick wall.

"Yes, but like I said before I can't create solid objects. I was about half a block ahead of them when I turned the corner. They stopped in front of the barrier, to catch their breath. I didn't realize it until then that my heart was going insane. One of them started to lean against my barrier. I barrier failed after he fell though, I created a blast of white light letting me get away. I ran though traffic, but they still followed me. I ran inside a store, as they ran pass. I collapsed to the floor; my heart was beating like crazy. I remember a lady standing over me, than my world went black again," Amber says closing her eyes again, her heart beating fast her just thinking about it. The monitor beeps faster, and sends a message to the nurse's station, alerting someone who gets the wrong idea.

"You passed out again," Sky says watching Amber nod. So may terrible things in one day, one life. Of all the tales she could tell him, the most tragic is her life. Sky now understands why Bridge said that Amber's trust is a fragile thing.

"I woke up back here, in this every room," Amber says pausing to decide if she should tell Sky this next part. "And just like before,I remember Bridge hugging me, welcoming me back to the land of the living," Amber says deciding that Sky doesn't need to know what happened during that sibling moment. Though it affects the tale greatly, it's a secret that is not hers alone to tell. "The next couple years Bridge came and went, going to school, visiting me. It wasn't soon before our sixteenth birthday that, Bridge started talking about S.P.D.. We had grown a part in those years. I pushed Bridge to fulfill his dream," Amber says running her hand though the bear's fur, fluffing it up, and then smoothing it out. Sky wonders what she has done the last seven years, that were missing from her rolling time line.

**Hello, anyone there? Oh hey sup! so didn't see you there. How is it going? How you liking the story? You don't like it, well message me and I'll see what I can do.**

**~Sweetie**


	8. Something More

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Something More**

_ "It wasn't soon before our sixteenth birthday that, Bridge started talking about S.P.D.. We had grown a part in those years. I pushed Bridge to fulfill his dream," Amber says running her hand though the bear's fur, fluffing it up, and then smoothing it out. Sky wonders what she has done the last seven years, that were missing from her rolling time line._

"And he did," Sky says glad that Amber had put Bridge before herself, but at the same time a sad feeling came over him. Could she do something for herself once, to make herself feel better?

"Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. He knows as well as I do that, I will pass long before he does. I just wanted to see him doing something of his life that, he wanted. With or without me, I know he will make it," Amber says closing her eyes, but someone can still see the dewy tears, fighting to fall. Amber opens her eyes and says, "When we were kids, Bridge always said that know matter what, we would to it together. I know we can't, and he knows that too. I just wish I could do something besides lay in this bed," Amber says wiping away the few tears that managed to fall.

"You can, you tell the children stories. They love your stories," Sky says looking at this woman before him. So fragile in health, yet her spirit makes her stronger. Her strength is in her will to fight, to fight all that has been thrown at her with a smile.

"I mean something more for Bridge. More than just memories, more than everything we have been though over the years," Amber explains, she knows when she hurts Bridge hurts, and vice versa. Sky looks at Amber, Bridge said she is always smiling and laughing, no matter what, where did that girl go. Comparing Amber to what Bridge said, she is very different, though she didn't act like that with all the other rangers here. Is she hiding this side of herself from Bridge?

"I am sure you will think of something. If you want any help surprising him, I'll help you," Sky says his brain struggling to take every thing in. His mouth not processing what it is saying. His reponses are almost automatic, whether they match with his thoughts or not.

"Thank you, Sky," Amber says pausing her mind calucating, "Actually there is."

"What is it?" Amber looks at Sky, showing concern in his baby blues. Though the concern is welcomed, it looks out of place on Sky's face.

"I want to live again. I want to find something worth living for, if only for a while. I want to get out of bed, and go some where. I want out of this hospital," Amber says knowing she is asking for a lot. For her to leave this place, would be a God send. Yet the work for it will be a long and difficult road.

"Lets start with getting you walking," Sky says knowing it would come as a shock to Bridge, seeing Amber walk into S.P.D. on her own. He still doesn't understand why she couldn't put the flowers up herself, but he doesn't pry.

"And you think me and Bridge are psycho, you have know idea what you just signed up for," Amber tells him, happy he agreed, but the question is will he really help. Sky opens his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door stops him.

"Come in," Amber says facing the door. Mrs. Jackson steps into the room, and looks at Sky. Sky meets the woman's eyes, and sees her question.

"What are you still doing where? Visiting hours ended along time ago. I thought you left about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't check when the visiting hours ended," Sky says looking down at his watch; he has been here a grand total of two hours and fifty eight minutes, Crugers going to be furious.

"It's fine, I'll give you ten more minutes to say your good-byes," Mrs. Jackson says closing the door, noticing something different in her Amber just like Bridge had.

"You'll be back soon right?" Amber asks as soon as Mrs. Jackson leaves, eager to get out of here.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Just so you know Bridge has patrol tomorrow, he'll probably stop by," Sky says standing up. He straightens his jacket and heads for the door.

"Wait Sky," Amber says stopping Sky from leaving. She puts her hand out to him, "Just to make our deal official." Sky shakes her hand, saying.

"To shocking Bridge speechless-"

"To finding something worth living for," Amber says laughing, "Sky one more thing."

"Yes?"

"If Bridge asks you what I told you, just tell him the short version," Amber says beckoning Sky closer. He leans down to her level, and she whispers in his ear, "Thank you Sky, not many people have volunteered for what you are about to do."

"Your welcome, it's worth it," Sky says into her ear. Sky stands back up, and clears his throat, asking himself why he did that.

"Bye Sky, you had better get going before your Commander throws a fit," Amber says waving to Sky as he leaves the room. Sky waves back to her, and closing the door behind himself. He turns to walk to the elevator, almost running into a little boy, no older than eight. Sky kneels to the boy's level and asks.

"Why are you out in the hall? You should be in your bed."

"Mister, what were you doing with Amber?" the child asks, brushing is curly black hair, out of his equally ebony eyes.

"We where talking about grown up stuff. My name is Sky, what's yours?" Sky asks not sure how to interreact with the child.

"Will," the child says looking up at Sky.

"What are you doing out in the hall way, Will?" Sky asks again wondering where this kid came from.

"I am worried about Amber. She didn't feel good today," Will says looking at Amber's door. "The days she doesn't feel good, she doesn't get to tell us a story, I like her stories."

"Amber will be fine, and I like her stories too. Now let's get you back to your room," Sky says standing up, holding his hand out to the boy. "What number is your room?"

"76b, I stay there with my mommy," Will says letting Sky lead him back to the room. "Mommy is nice but she says I shouldn't bug Amber."

"You should listen to your mommy, girls like it when you listen to them," Sky says opening the door to Will's room.

"Oh Will there you are," Will's mother says sitting on the edge of her bed. "I was just about to go look for you."

"I am okay mommy, Sky walked back with me," Will says climbing onto the bed, sitting by his look a like mom.

"I see," she says giving Sky a once over, "well thank you Mr. Sky."

"Your welcome," Sky says waving to Will and closing the door. Sky finally makes it to the elevator, and looks at his watch again 5:47 p.m. . . . Oh boy is he in for it when he gets back, Cruger is going to be really mad. Sky gets of the elevator, and stops by Mrs. Jackson's desk. "I am going now Mrs. Jackson. Bridge has patrol tomorrow, so he will probably stop by."

"Thank you for the warning, and thank you Sky for stopping by. I don't think I have seen that girl in that deep of a conversation for years," She says standing up, "Your welcome to stop by anytime." Sky nods to her and exits the building, taking one last look at the eight floor of the building. He drives back to S.P.D. trying to think of something to tell Cruger. He signs the jeep back, deciding he will tell Cruger the truth. Sky steps into the Command Centre, prepared to take whatever Cruger throws at him.

"Cadet Tate, I was about to sent out a search party," Cruger says standing from his chair. Dr. Kat Manx turns to look at Sky, normal he would have been back over two hours ago. She knows that he has a good reason for being late, its a matter of will he tell them.

"As you can see, sir, that was not need," Sky says saluting the dog. He prepares for anything that the Commander can through at him.

"And just here where you Cadet?" Cruger asks not liking the idea of Sky not being on time.

"I had met up with a friend, and we end up talking longer than we should have," Sky says telling the truth. Though he had to seek the friend out first. Cruger nods to Sky, taking in that his ranger looks a little shaken. Sky's normal swagger, seems to have lost its spark.

"I see two things Cadet Tate. First, next time a patrol runs long I suggest you call. Second, if you're going to spend time with friends, do it on your own time!" Cruger shouts not happy.

"Yes, sir," Sky says re-saluting the Commander.

"Just a minute, Cadet, if you think your just going to get away with this," Cruger starts furious, like Sky knew he would be.

"You have night watch, for the next two weeks, starting tonight. Also don't let it happen again," Kat breaks in, knowing she will have some words for Cruger when Sky leaves. Cruger growls, and says.

"Dismissed," Sky quickly exits the Command Centre. "Since when did the job punishing my Cadets, fall to you Dr. Manx," Cruger growls out.

"Since it is the first time in that boy's whole life, that he has gone against your orders," Kat says typing on one of the main projection screen.

"That maybe but, I suggest you know your place, Dr. Manx," Cruger says leaving the Centre a bit angry. First he can't focus on his work, just like the rangers. Second his model ranger is start to tarnish. Cruger knows that Sky's behavior is not being change from stress, but the constant changes in events.

**This chapter is kind of a filler, nothing major happens. I don't like fillers, but not all chapters can have shocks left and right. If you have any suggestions, just message me. **

**~Sweetie**


	9. Games

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Games**

Sky slowly walked through the hall, most of the other Cadets step aside. He doesn't notice them stepping aside. To often have they moved aside for him, and the other rangers. Sky enters his room to see Bridge doing a hand stand, nothing unusual about that. Yet he can help but wonder what is on Bridge's mind.

"What are you thinking about Bridge?" Sky asks sitting down on his bed.

"Oh Sky you're back," Bridge says dropping to the floor. "I was actually trying to think of what could have kept you out. So what did keep you out, you don't have to tell me or anything, I just thought," Bridge says starting to ramble.

"I ran into a friend," Sky says hoping that Bridge wouldn't ask who the friend was. Another thing Sky noticed, when Bridge talked about Amber he didn't ramble.

"I don't believe it," Bridge says sitting down across from Sky.

"Why not," Sky says retying his shoes, avoiding Bridge's eyes. It is not the look in Bridge's eyes that made him wary. It was comparing those energetic eyes, to the those lethargic eyes of Ambers'. Normally he has no problem meaning anyone's eyes. Yet Amber's hazel eyes were haunting, persistent like her attitude.

"You don't have any friends that I know of outside of S.P.D. or you could have gone to visit Amber. If you did, I demand to know what you two talked about, she is my sister and you're my best friend. I have every right to know," Bridge says standing up pointing to Sky, like he is a four year old who is getting yelled at by his mommy.

"I did go see Amber," Sky says knowing he can't lie to Bridge, like Syd he catches the lies.

"And what did you talk about?" Bridge says crossing his arms, just a little frustrated.

"She told me her part of the bet, pretty much her life story. Her irregular heartbeat, losing your parents at seven, sorry about that by the way," Sky says pausing, watching Bridge nod before continuing. "Mrs. Jackson taking you guys in, the baseball incident. You and her playing cards, that you either liked war or go-fish, before her transplant. Her getting kicked out of school at twelve because of a lie. People chasing her, and getting back to the hospital," Sky says telling Bridge all of what Amber told him.

"That's all she told you," Bridge says knowing that there is more to the story. A lot more that affects his and Amber's relationship. It was another secret of his that really his a curse. For years he would wake up, and try to tell someone. Even so, he never could bring himself too.

"That's all she told me, why is there more I should know," Sky says looking Bridge in the eye, seeing the fear there, he wonders what he wasn't been told.

"No that's all, Amber just likes to add things to memories some times," Bridge says sitting down on his bed, silently praising his sister for leaving out what she did.

"I told her that you were the one on patrol tomorrow," Sky says looking at the clock.

"I was planning on stopping by anyway, I guess now it won't be a surprise," Bridge says also looking at the clock.

"I think it's a good thing she knows your coming," Sky says remembering he has night watch in a few hours. Bridge nods his head, and says.

"The question is what to bring. I always brought her something when I visited before," Bridge asks going though all the normal things.

"What about cards and challenge her to a game of go-fish?" Sky suggests reminding himself that he should make sure that Bridge knows to tell the Commander.

"I like war better, it's got more luck involved," Bridge says taking a set of cards out of his night stand and putting them by his uniform for tomorrow.

"You may want to tell the Commander before you leave, that you are going to run a little long," Sky says taking his handbook of the nightstand.

"I guess you got in trouble," Bridge says writing something down on a pos it note.

"Two weeks night watch," Sky says standing up, knowing that the girls well want to know his reason for being late.

"Sky wait," Bridge says standing up, "Thank you for being honest."

"You're welcome Bridge, Amber told me to tell you if you asked," Sky says walking out of the room Bridge hot on his heels.

"That's my sister, always planning things out," Bridge says following Sky. They walk into the Rec. Room, and sit on one of the couches. Sky throwing the book on the table, ignoring it for the moment.

"She wasn't planning things out Bridge, she is like you. Doing things spur of the moment, and thinking on the spot," Sky says taking out a chess board. Their twins they can't be that much different can they.

"But she thinks on them longer than I do, so that counts as planning," Bridge says moving on of his pawns. Z looks up from her book, and shares a look with Syd.

"Do we even want to know who you two are arguing about?" Z says closing her book. She closes it thinking how immature the boys are being.

"No-"

"Amber," Sky and Bridge say at the same time.

"What about Amber?" Syd asks dog earring a page of her magazine.

"That she seems more planned than I am," Bridge says watching Sky move his knight.

"It's about the same," Z says remembering all the random Bridge type moments, guess it just runs in the family genes. Though she hasn't seen a buttery toast moment, she knows their will be one eventually.

"I told you," Sky says checking Bridge's king.

"I am going to see her, tomorrow," Bridge says moving his king.

"You better tell Cruger. Sky took a beating for running into an old friend," Z says having heard the conversation from out in the hall.

"I guess, or maybe I could leave early, and come back at the same time I normally do," Bridge says checking Sky's king, this time.

"Guess you could, but I would still tell him just in case," Z says a little worried about her beau's health. When Cruger gets mad, he gets a bit cruel with his chose of punishment.

"Okay," Bridge says winning the game of chess.

"How do you win every time?" Sky asks reminding himself that all the games he has played with Bridge, he lost them all.

"This is a thinking man's game. That's why sis likes war and go-fish better, it's all luck," Bridge says standing up to get him some buttery toast.

"Than I challenge you to a game of go-fish," Sky says hoping he can beat Bridge at this game. Bridge laughs and turns on his way out saying.

"I'll get the cards."

"Syd, I believe we have found Sky's weakness," Z says closing her book again. At this rate, Z will never finish that book.

"And what would that be Z," Syd says knowing Sky is only human, we all have our faults. Sky may pretend to be perfect, but they all know he has his fair share of problems.

"He hates losing, it pops his ego," Z says pausing, looking over at Sky.

"But we already knew that," Syd says not getting it; Sky has always been like that. He is way to competitive, and looks to far into things.

"Syd look at his face," Z says watching Sky raise his eyebrow.

"He always looks that grumpy Z," Syd says again not getting it, that's typical Sky Tate behavior. Anything Sky does is typical behavior for him, that boy doesn't go outside of his comfort zone.

"No, he looks like a four year old who just got told, not to play with something," Z says laughing and soon Syd starts laughing too.

"Now that you say that I can see it," Syd says giggling. Bridge walks back into the room, and spots the laughing ladies.

"What's so funny?" Bridge asks sitting back down of the couch, by his girlfriend.

"Nothing Bridge, it's along story," Z says taking the cards from his hands. "I say all four of us play go-fish."

"Good idea, but lets make it a little sweeter," Syd says get the others attention, having an idea in her mind.

"What did you have in mind?" Bridge asks as Z shuffles the cards.

"A little bet," Syd says almost smirking, "The one with the least matches has to; buy dinner for the rest of us on Thursday."

"I'm in," Z says dealing out the cards, seven to each ranger.

"I'm in too. What about you Sky?" Bridge says picking up his cards.

"Sure," Sky says also picking up his cards.

"Are feeling okay Sky?" Z asks moving her cards around, putting them in order. Sky looks at her for a moment, wondering why she felt the need to ask.

"Yes I'm fine Z, why do you ask?" Sky says looking at his hand no matches, but a few pairs.

"You have just been really talkative over the past few days," Z says laying down a four card match of fives.

"Can we just play the game?" Sky asks not liking the fact that is social life is on the table. Where as normal it would be his lack of one.

"Sure, Z any aces?" Syd asks looking at the pair of aces in her own hand. She only butt in so Sky would still play with them.

"Nope, go fish pinky," Z says deciding for what, and who she wants to ask. "Bridge, got any sixes?"

"No," Bridge says. "Sky got any Kings?"

"Yeah," Sky hands Bridge two Kings, Bridge lays down a match.

"Syd got any threes," Bridge asks taking his match turn.

"Go fish, Bridge," Syd says deciding what to ask for on her turn. "Z got any tens?"

"Here Syd," Syd takes the two tens from Z.

"Thank you. Bridge any twos," Syd asks hoping to complete another match.

"No, Sky any eights?" Bridge asks knowing he just needs one more.

"Go fish," Sky says knowing that to ask for. "Syd, any aces?"

"You know I do," Syd says giving Sky her three aces. Sky lays down the last one, making another match.

"Z, sixes," Z hands over her two sixes, giving Sky another match, looks like Sky is going to win. "Bridge, threes," Sky asks laying down another match. "Syd two's," Sky asks taking the three two's from Syd.

"Sorry to interrupt your game rangers," Kat says getting the rangers attention, having been standing their for a few minutes. She knows they can get quite competitive in their games.

"What's up Kat?" Syd asks laying her cards face down on the table.

"Commander Cruger would like a word with you," Kat says checking something off on her clip board. She avoids the rangers questioning looks, though she knows the reason herself.

**Well how are you guys, sorry gals liking this chapter? Sorry i can't hear you, but I'll gladly read that message full of suggestions.**

**~Sweetie**


	10. Cruger's Wishes

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Cruger's Wishes**

"Let's go guys," Sky says putting the cards back in the box. He leaves the cards on the table as they follow Kat out. They knowing now that no one but themselves will being bying dinner Thrusday. Unless they start all over again, which they just might.

"Any ideas on what Commander wants to talk with us about?" Syd asks hoping they are not getting into trouble. As far as she knows they haven't broken any rules.

"Not a one," Z says hoping this isn't about their big day off. Kat walks slowly, so the rangers follow her calmly.

"There is nothing to panic over rangers," Kat says not knowing if they believe her or not. Wallowing in their worry, as they reach the Command Centre. They step inside saluting Cruger, knowing that he must have something big to say.

"Rangers I know you are probably wondering why I called you in here," Cruger says looking his rangers over. He knows any order he gave them would be followed until the end. They would follow all of his wishes, if simply told of them. "I have called you all in here for one reason; I need to know if you would like to have a fifth ranger on your squad." All the rangers look at each other, all thinking the same thing. Why is he asking this now? Has he found a replacement for the position left by Jack's departure.

"Sir, I believe our squad works well as is. But if you assigned one more person to the team, I think we would get along, and work with them just as well, after some time," Sky says putting the teams thoughts into words. Adjusting takes time, the new ranger would have to do so, and they would have to as well. Making a place for their new teammate, in there lives and collaborate with them.

"I see, is that how you all feel," Cruger asks half expecting all of his rangers to disagree. It seems they finally agree with Sky on something. The Commander never thought he would live to see the day. His rangers have matured a lot since they last had a meeting like this. Though that last meeting was months ago.

"Commander, we have talked about this before," Z says knowing that Cruger has been looking for a replacement.

"Our team work is as good as it always has been, we don't really need to add a fifth man. If you felt we need one, than we could all come to terms with the new member," Syd finishes for Z. They hope a bit simple rephrasing would work in their favor.

"We still control the Megazord just fine. He also catch the bad guys, or ladies if they are girls," Bridge says only stopping after a growl from Cruger. The rangers shake their heads, thinking Bridge undid all of their diciton.

"I am glad to see that you have already thought off this outcome," Cruger says glad to finally hear what his rangers had to say. "I will only add the fifth member, if you start to fail missions or become lax in your duties. I have faith in you rangers, and I think if I did assign someone else to your squad, that you would question that faith. You are dismissed." All the rangers salute, only three of the four rangers leave. As they leave a thought comes to mind, why ask this now?

"Cadet Carson, do you have something to say?" Cruger asks sitting in this chair, his old age getting to him. Yet he knows soon he can return home to his loving wife.

"It's not really something to say, but to ask," Bridge explains deciding to get this over with while he is here. The ranger knows that Cruger will hear him out in the event that he says no.

"Then ask way," Cruger asks having a good idea of that the Cadet will ask for. He knew since they visited Amber the rangers would want to drop in on occasion.

"Sir I was hoping that you would let me, stop in to see my sister," Bridge asks cutting to the chase. He hopes that Cruger approves, its not like he has a reason not too.

"I had a feeling you would ask that," Cruger says having already come to decision about this. "You can stop for one hour than, go back on patrol."

"Thank you, Commander," Bridge says saluting the Commander one more time, before starting to leave.

"You're welcome Bridge, but I have a few requests," Cruger says stopping Bridge. He knows that the Commander always has a few questions.

"Sir," Bridge says walking back over to the dog. He wonders what these requests are, though they would be easy to uphold.

"Do you know who Cadet Tate spend so much time with," Cruger asks hoping it's not who he thinks it is. Although it is not some much a condition, but a question, to be answered honestly.

"He told me that he ran into an old friend, and stopped to warn my sister that I might be stopping by tomorrow," Bridge says telling a half lie, to corroborate with Sky's story.

"I see," Cruger says nodding his head, smelling a lie so he knows that Bridge knows more than he said. He now knows that the red ranger did spend time with who he thought. The question is how to deal with the rangers behavior. He can't forbid them from spending time with her, but he can not let them become careless with their work.

"And the other questions sir," Bridge says hoping to go back to the game. He knows that he can beat the other rangers, but if it comes to him and Z, she can have the win.

"Yes, I want an update on your sister condition," Cruger says hoping to learn that all the letters he has gotten, and full of lies.

"Sir," Bridge says not sure how Cruger knew about Amber's condition. He knows that she would be mentioned in his file, but why would Cruger care to know. It's not like Cruger knows Amber, does he?

"I simple wish to know it you will be needing extra time off, to see her," Cruger answers the unasked question. He answers in way that hides just how much he actually knows.

"I don't think I will be needing any extra time off, sir," Bridge says not understanding Crugers meaning. Or perhaps he knows exactly what Cruger means, but refuses to think of that out come.

"Cadet Carson, do you know why she has been there over your time at S.P.D.?" Cruger asks. He had always wondered, if she was healthly enough to leave than why stay? Bridge shakes his head not knowing the reason himself.

"I guess it is just easier to get the care she needs," He says after some time of thinking on that subject himself. As far as he knew it was just easier to stay there. She did hate going home, only to go back a month later.

"One more question Cadet," Cruger says letting his mind ask the question, to end his curiosity. "How did the other day go?" He asks hoping now he can focus on his work.

"Fine sir, everyone seemed to like Amber," Bridge says knowing his sister seemed to like them too. "They were a little surprised by her, but I think they got over it," he says remembering Sky's and Amber's little disagreement.

"I see, you are dismissed," Cruger says letting Bridge leave the Centre. After the ranger leaves through the door, Cruger lifts something off of his desk. It is something that has become familiar to him over the years. He twirls the letter in his hands, the paper of the envelope only bearing his name. He has gotten many over the years, and replied to few.

"Do you think they will be alright Commander?" Kat says knowing that the rangers have thought off this before. But without Cruger speaking to them about it, it never seemed like a possibility.

"They will fair better than most I suppose," Cruger says setting the letter down. He glances at Kat saying, "I am not worried about that right now."

"You don't have to worry about that Commander," she says knowing that Cruger is worrying about the sloppiness of the preoccupied rangers. Dr. Manx knows he worries that they will slack in their duties. Yet she knows these rangers will take care of what they need to first.

"I suppose your right Kat," he says spinning the letter round again. "I just wish I knew how to handle this," he grumbles prehaps he is worrying to much. He knows that he can trust Kat, with his But this is the fate of the city, and possible the world they are talking about. With Grumm gone, new enemies will step up.

"Let them handle it, Commander. They know what they are doing," Kat says reassuring the dog. Which is not something you see every day, the cat backing up the dog.

"Let us hope so," he says going back to his work. Kat does the same, having nothing but faith in the rangers. They do their work with their minds clouded with thoughts, over many things. They work as the rangers continue to play their games. Soon day turns to night, and it is time to get the rest they need to make it through the day.

**Double Digits Baby! Lets have a party, with lots of ice cream and cookies. Oh or we could celebrate by reviewing. Jk, just kinding, unless you want to anyway. Just message me if you want to join the party, cuz we having it at this an exclusive club. See you there!**

**~Sweetie**


	11. Like the Flowers

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Like the Flowers**

That next afternoon, Bridge gets ready for his patrol of the city. Making sure that he has everything he needs, but with his mind clouded with thoughts, he forgets something. Likely he has someone to remind him of what he needs.

"Don't forget the cards, Bridge," Sky says flipping though his handbook, after a rough training secession. He does this more to calm his mind, than look something up. He does have it memorized after all.

"Oh, right," Bridge says picking up the deck of cards, that he forgot. But Bridge has something other than card games on his mind. Why would Cruger want an update on Amber's condition? The question had been on his mind all day and night. Sky can tell there is something on Bridges mind, and he waits for Bridge to express his thought. "Sky, can you think of any reason that Cruger would want to know Ambers condition? I know this normal for him to be concerned but he doesn't even worry this much over us," Bridge starts pacing the length room. Cruger seemed to be hidding something from him yesterday, yet Bridge was hidding stuff too.

"She was probably mentioned in your file," Sky says from his bed, knowing Bridge will be leaving soon. "She part of your family, of your life. If she wasn't someone in filing messed up."

"Maybe," Bridge says knowing that is he thought last night. Bridge slowly walks to the vehicle bay, and checks out the jeep. The drive was short, the only sounds came from the radio and the other cars. All though the drive was noisy, it was pleasant enough for him. Bridge parks, and walks into the building. "Good Afternoon, Mrs. Jackson," He says stepping in front of the counter.

"Good Afternoon Bridge, Sky told me you would be coming," Mrs. Jackson says standing up and hugging Bridge.

"Yeah, but I can only stay for an hour," Bridge says waving and walking to the elevator. He wills to the machine to go faster, since he has but one hour. Bridge exits the elevator, listening for his sister to be doing her story telling. He gets to her door only hearing every one else voices. He finds it strange, she always had time to tell a story. Bridge knocks on the door, and hears Amber answer.

"Come in."

"Hello sis," Bridge says closing the door.

"Hello brother," Amber says lying down on her bed. She rolls to the side facing the chair. For a moment it was just like before, back when it was just them, no S.P.D.. It was their teenage years again, with no mention of what worries them. No school, no getting into trouble, and no medical issues.

"What would you say to a game of war?" Bridge asks sitting it the chair by her bed.

"I say yes and I will win," Amber says setting the bear on the nightstand. Bridge shuffles the cards not speaking, yet looking very hard at something. She follows his gaze to the flowers, Sky brought yesterday. Sadly they have already start wilting, yet their colors still brighten the room. "Is something bothering you Bridge?"

"Who are the flowers from?" Bridge asks not liking the idea that Amber has something that will remind her that it is only a matter of time.

"Sky brought them, when he came to tell me that you were going to stop by today," Amber says not seeing the flowers as Bridge sees them. To Amber they are not a reminder of the little time left but, of all the pretty things that don't last. So many of the good things in life don't last but a fleeting moment in time, and very seldom do we realize that before they are gone. To her life should be enjoyed for as long as it can, like the flowers.

"Sky brought them," Bridge says dealing the cards, not able to wrap his head around a good enough reason that Sky would bring Amber flowers. It's just so out of his friend's nature to go any where near plants. Sure a jog in the park maybe, but not going to a florist and buying flowers. Let a only buying flowers for his sister, what reason would Sky have to do that?

"Yes, I think he believed I would like them," Amber says knowing just how much she loves to look out at the garden from her window. If they would let her, she would almost live on the balcony. Sadly she can only go out there with Mrs. Jackson, and the elder woman loves to talk. So she can not enjoy the beauty in peace. "And I do like them." Bridge nods his head, flipping his first card; Amber wins with a ten to his two.

"It just seems odd that he would bring you flowers," Bridge says watching Amber collect her cards. He still wonders, why Sky would to that? He knows that his friend has his moments, but buying flowers is a strained stretch.

"I thought it was odd as well, but I don't know him well enough to say it was out of his normalcy," Amber says taking more of Bridge's cards. Although she could tell it was strange for Sky, his body language showed that.

"Thank you for leaving out what you did," Bridge says taking his first set of cards. Amber thinks for a moment, what did she leave out? She nods her head, when she remembers.

"Your welcome, but they will all know before this is over," Amber says setting her set of cards down. "They will not think differently of you brother, no even Z. I can see that much in their eyes."

"I don't want them to know, ever," Bridge says knowing they would, and two things would happen because of it. They would be afraid of him, and they would hate him. For Amber, Bridge's words just shattered her already hurting heart, he doesn't understand. After all this time, he still doesn't understand anything.

"Bridge leave," Amber says putting her cards on the nightstand. For Bridge to say that to her it shows that, he doesn't want the rangers to know her, just to know that she exists. To taunt them with her presence, not what they know about her.

"What?" Bridge says not understanding, but by looking at the anger in Amber's eyes he understands now that he offended her.

"Leave," Amber says again, she knows her heart is hurting evermore. Not the physically pain that makes the monitor beep louder, but the emotional that makes it feel funny, and not the good funny. Like it is twisting around in her chest, search for a way to brake free.

"Sis let me explain-" Bridge says quickly, he just got his sister back and he doesn't want to lose her again.

"No, if you don't what your friends to know. Then you don't trust them, if you can't trust them. Than how can anyone trust them, especially the dieing girl," Amber says almost screaming, she can hear a crash down the hall. The dieing girl is a term someone in her past deemed her with, to sum up her situation. She feels like the wilting flowers, slowly and painfully passing. People strive to be beautiful like the flowers in bloom, yet we all decay over time.

"Sis I-" Bridge starts again, upset by the mention off that term. Once coined by a once friend his, that awfully truthful term.

"Yes, you don't mean it that way. But if you can't trust them, how can I?" Amber shouts sitting all the way up in her bed. "They didn't know I even existed 'til the other day. Saying that is just another way of saying, I don't want them to have any thing they can tease you with, like all my past friends. But at the same time I want them to know you exist," Amber shouts throwing the cards at Bridge, the monitor beeping fast as the cards fall. The door opens she knows it's probably Mrs. Jackson, but she doesn't care. Bridge steals a glance at the door, seeing the last person he wanted it to be, Mrs. Jackson.

Mrs. Jackson looks at her adopted children. Seeing Bridge upset, and Amber furious, their emotions on overdrive. Bridge sinks back in his chair, ashamed and disappointed in himself, he broke his own rule. Amber sits all the way up in bed, glowing a bright red, showing her fury. She maybe able to control her powers, but there at times that she just, lets them go.

"Bridge leave, and Amber calm down," Mrs. Jackson says evenly. Bridge leaves the room, and leans by the elevator. He passes rooms, inhabited by people, who glare silently at him. But the thing that hurts the most is how Amber turned her back on him when he stood up. He looks at his watch, thirty four minutes, and he already messed up. He was worried about his teammates betraying Amber's trust, and now he sees that he was the one to betray her. He was the one to pluck her from the garden of her day.

Back in the room, Mrs. Jackson tries to comfort crying Amber. Amber can't remember when she started crying, but now she can't seem to stop. Mrs. Jackson knows that Bridge may have crossed a line, he has crossed many before. But he has never crossed one that would make Amber scream and throw him out of the room.

"Amber, please remember that Bridge has not been around you in along time. He is just trying to test the waters again," Mrs. Jackson says hugging Amber to her chest, but that doesn't seem to help. The beeping is still uneven, but Amber has stopped glowing. Amber weeps silently, she knows that Bridge would only do what's best for her, but his words hurt. He seems to forget, that Amber looks at things as a whole, not just bits and pieces.

"Please go," Amber says her voice cracking, her tears still cascading down. Mrs. Jackson is torn, she knows that Bridge is hurting just as bad as Amber, but Amber's condition is worse than Bridges'. Mrs. Jackson also knows that Amber never was one who wanted to be comforted, either with words or actions. Mrs. Jackson stands, and picks the cards up off the floor. She knows who she must console first as she says.

"I will come back in a few minutes." Amber nods her head, and waits for Mrs. Jackson to leave. The second she leaves the room, Amber rips the i.v. from her arm. She grabs the pillow, and muffles her screams with it. She knows Bridge didn't mean it like that, but it still hurt.

At times she curses that she got this heart, why could they just let her died a death that was more peaceful. That Mrs. Jackson took them in, Bridge was strong he would made it on the streets, and she would still have met better end. That her parents died, that she barely knows anything about either of them. That she has to live like she does, which should not be called living at all. Why did they find her a heart, if it causes her this much pain? Life hurts, and the truth cuts like a knife.

What did she have to live for in the first place? Bridge has Z, and Mrs. Jackson has her husband and Bridge. Life hurts, and only love can heal the heart. Yet who is she to turn to? Her brother that helped cause this pain, a lady who took them in out of the kindness of her heart, or a random stranger how only knows what they have been told? Amber lays there on her bed, the pillow to her chest, crying on to the pillow. She lays there letting her emotions, and powers run freely. Like the flowers, she was cut from her root by a blade. After that seperation, she has grown weak, droppying as low as she can. She is like the flowers in the vase, dieing.

**Even twin siblings fight, that much showed through in this chapter. It still seems that no one can understand Amber. Understand how she feels about things, not even those closest to her. I got a question, is my story starting to get overly dramatic? Please give it to me straight in message or review please.**

**~Sweetie**


	12. A Test of Faith

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**A Test of Faith**

As Amber lets her feelings go, Bridge attempts to bottle his up. He stands, and waits for Mrs. Jackson to leave the room. Mrs. Jackson walks over to him, and puts her wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

"Bridge, things with Amber have gotten more difficult," she says know that Bridge now needs to know the whole truth. She knows that Amber wanted to tell him herself, yet she could not write the words. She wanted them to pass from her mouth to his ears. Bridge raises his head, and meets Mrs. Jackson's eyes.

"You mean?" Bridge asks unable to say it, the unable to let the words cross his lips. For so long he prayed that this wouldn't happen.

"She took a turn for the worse, after your visit. She hasn't told any stories, the whole building knows Amber, she wouldn't do that unless something was wrong," Mrs. Jackson says sitting Bridge down in a chair. "She is dieing Bridge, slowly but she is still dieing," She says sitting down beside him, with tears in her eyes. "We have done all we could, she was about one more year. We can only hope she gets better."

"I spend seven years away from her, and the moment I get her back, I'll lose her forever," Bridge says a few tears falling down his face. It has been years sense he cried, Amber has dragged that guilty emotion back into him. Along with the guilt, comes the anger at himself. "I should have never gone to S.P.D.; I should have stayed with her." Mrs. Jackson comforts Bridge like she did Amber, yet unlike Amber; Bridge is open to the comfort. After a while Bridge calms down enough, and to thank Mrs. Jackson.

"Your welcome Bridge, but you must remember something, all miracles start with a spark of hope. So we must hope that our Amber will be strong enough to fight like she always has," Mrs. Jackson says rubbing Bridge's head, just like she would do when he was little. "She has always fought, remember she has postponed her date with death before, she will do it again."

"She shouldn't have to fight," Bridge says looking down at his hands, those hands are the reasons for her constant need to fight. "She would have fought, anyway but, now she has to fight ten times as hard." Mrs. Jackson shakes her head at Bridge's logic; yes she would have to fight.

"All the things that have happened are God's ways of saying you are strong, yet I need you to be stronger. So I will challenge you, until you are strong enough," Mrs. Jackson says believing the words with her whole heart. "I know she is strong enough, and you have to believe that to Bridge. This is a test of our faith as much as it is Ambers." Bridge nods his head, still struggling with the thought of losing Amber. "Right now she is trying to create a lasting impression, so that we will all ways remember her. She knows our hearts will remember her, but she wants our minds to remember her as well. She wants something worth living for, besides us." Bridge nods his head again, now he can clearly see the reason that Amber was offend. His words said he had no faith in the company he keeps, so she could not have faith in them either. And that he has no faith in her either, because she is a part of that company to which he keeps.

"I need to get going, I still have to patrol," Bridge says standing up, hugging Mrs. Jackson one more time before getting into the elevator. Mrs. Jackson feels the pain her children are going though. Mrs. Jackson turns and walks back to Amber's room, the lioness den. Bridge drives his patrol route, twice just too clear is head. On the way back to base he wanted to stop back at the Cardiac Centre, but he knows that Amber has not forgiven him just yet. He goes back to base, determined to make this Amber's best year ever.

After checking the jeep back in, he slowly walked to the Command Centre, his mind clouded with thoughts. It seemed like a storm cloud was hanging over his head, turning his mood to gloom. He was glad to see that the room was empty. He saluted the Commander and stood there in an alert daze.

"No problems than Cadet," Cruger says noticing the difference in the normally smiling ranger. Cruger steps down from his chair, and stands in front of Bridge.

"On patrol, no sir," Bridge says stoically, reminding Cruger of another ranger completely.

"Than what is bothering you, Bridge," Cruger says hoping it's not what he thinks it is.

"Amber and I, we got into a bit of a fight before I left," Bridge says his gloom deepening. Cruger nods head and says.

"If I may ask what was it about?" Bridge looks up at Cruger, not knowing if he should answer this question.

"If the team should know all of mine and Amber's story," Bridge says knowing that Amber is right, but he just doesn't know how to tell them. Cruger knows the part to which Bridge wants to keep hidden.

"That is up to you and Amber but, if you ask me they deserve to know. They trust you Bridge, and should know all they can about you. Just like you know all about them," Cruger says knowing he was hid a few things, and still some more, from this rangers.

"Thank you Commander," Bridge says hoping that Cruger doesn't ask about Amber's condition, even if it was part to the agreement.

"Her condition," Cruger says praying that his last update was wrong.

"Deteriorating, she was about a year left, unless something changes," Bridge says making Cruger's fears come true.

"I see, if at any time you want to see her Cadet, just ask," Cruger says trying to think of the next move he needs to make. Bridge nods this head, and re-salutes the Commander. He heads to his room hoping for some quite time. Cruger goes back to the chair, and rubs his mussel. Cruger knows the rangers will grow closer to Amber, now that they know about her. Perhaps it's time for him to visit her himself, and not just read the letters she sends him.

Though if she is as bad as he thinks she is, it maybe be too little, too late. Even with Bridge back into her life, it maybe to late. He knows that over the years, she waited, for him to visit. When he didn't she switched to the hollophones, yet she could not bear to see him like that. So she moved to letters, she took it old school. Yet still he couldn't find time to answer most weeks, than months.

"Is something wrong Commander?" Kat asks having just passed the melancholy Bridge. It is not often that she gets to see that ranger in a foul mood.

"Ms. Carson has gotten worse," Cruger says knowing that the girl has already made it long past her expiration date. The doctors have her until she was eightteen, some how she found strength for five more years.

"Surely you don't mean," Kat pauses thinking of Bridge's heart break feeling. Cruger nods his head solemnly, thinking the same. Their blue ranger, has turned emotionally blue. "It has become a test of faith, may we have faith in her too," Kat says knowing that not all tests of faith end well.

"She is strong and willful, she will not go unless it is on her terms. I don't think that terms are hers, she will fight," Cruger says having seen human nature in action. The personality to that human girl is what makes her strong. It is what will push her though this test of faith.

"I hope that is true Commander," Kat says not doubting Cruger, or Amber's will to fight. She is simply doubting for how much longer Amber can survive this constant fight. Even the strongest of us all will fall into darkness. "If she doesn't, I can only image Bridge's pain," Kat says starting her work, to take her mind off of what is wrong.

While they talked Bridge has made is way down the hall. The other Cadets avoiding him, not for his rank, but his mood. He doesn't even look up, as he walks. Bridge lets his feet carry him towards his destination. He thinks of Amber, of what he can do to make this year count for all those he missed. Bridge walks past the Rec. room, where the other rangers are, not even glancing at them. They find this strange, he is always watching here he is going.

Z stands from her spot on the couch, ready to find out what is wrong. Yet Sky has already made his way out the door. Z starts to follow them, until Syd grabs her arm.

"Syd," she says wanting the other ranger to let go. She needs, not wants, to know what is wrong.

"Let Sky handle this," Syd says slowly, "Bridge will only talk to Sky when he is upset. Those two have been like brothers for years. "

"Yeah, but Sky isn't going out with Bridge," Z says shaking her head, sitting back down.

"That maybe but, I don't think Bridge will spill his guts to you just yet," Syd says reading her book. "It takes Bridge along time before he will tell anyone, anything when he is upset." She thinks of the one only time that he came to her. He was having girl issues, she wouldn't answer her hollophone calls. He never said her name, but soon he was happy again. Having gotten her hand written letters.

"You don't think, something went wrong when he visited Amber do you," Z says having thought of a few possiblieties. The more she thought about Bridge's sister, the more she saw her as a dear friend. Syd closes her book, like Z she didn't know what to make of Amber at first.

"I hope not, Amber seemed cool. I'll stop and check on her tomorrow it's my turn to patrol," Syd says thinking Amber would be a fun person to hang out with. The girls go back to reading their books, while Sky goes into his room. He stands at the door having heard a scream, muffled by more than just the door. He enters the room, and walks over to saddened Bridge.

**Now everyone knows just how sevre Amber's condition is. Yet is Cruger right, will she, will they survive this test of faith. We all face trials in our lives, that could make or break us. Now Amber must face one to decide if she lives, or dies. Will Bridge tell Sky what is going on? If you have any suggestions, please message me.**

**~Sweetie**


	13. That Day

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**That Day**

"Are you okay, Bridge?" Sky asks standing over Bridge, who sits on the edge of his bed, pillow shoved to his face.

"No," is Bridge's muffled reply. Sky can't make out the one word answer.

"I can't understand you," Sky says sitting across from Bridge. Bridge puts the pillow back on his bed, with his head hung low.

"No," Bridge says again, knowing he royally screwed up this time. He racks his brain, trying to think of things that he could to do help Amber forgive him. He tries to think of ways to make things better for her.

"The visit with Amber didn't go well did it," Sky says trying to get a good look at Bridge's face. Bridge shakes his head no, and than says. Sky knows that the patrol was other wise the rangers would have been called.

"We got into a fight before I left," Bridge says putting his head in his hands, think of that short time. He can not believe that he didn't consider is word chose, before speaking. He was always watched what he said around Amber. There are words that she can't stand to hear, or refuses to say. Words which awful means, like hate and revenge.

"What did you two fight about?" Sky asks hoping to help his friend out. Sky knows that there is little that he can do, other than hear Bridge out.

"Telling you guys something," Bridge says knowing that he will not tell anyone without Amber there. Sky scratches his head, not knowing that to tell Bridge. He has every really had girl problems before no sister, no childhood sweetheart, no girlfriend.

"Bridge no matter what you have to say, we will still be friends," Sky says noticing the look of anger on Bridge's face. Bridge springs up from the bed, and starts pacing.

"That's what everyone is saying, but I know it will change things. It'll change our friendship; it'll change mine and Z's relationship. It will change everything." Sky watches Bridge pace around the room, not knowing just how much every thing has taken its toll. Though Sky paces when he thinks, he can't stand it anymore and grabs Bridge's shoulders.

"Bridge, nothing you tell me, Z, or Syd will change the way we see you. We have been though too much, over the years. You could say you killed someone, it would not matter to us," Sky says letting Bridge go. Bridge sits heavily on his bed, the words killing someone would have been more appropriate. Yet still he believes it's time to see if what everyone is saying is true. And there is no better guinea pig than Sky, that boy knows how to keep secrets.

"Do you know why I wear these gloves?" Bridge says gazing hard at the leather gloves surrounding his hands. Things that he hardly notices anymore, although he feels them constantly. At first he couldn't stand them, and now he finds comfort in them.

"Yes, because the help you control your powers," Sky says believing that to be the reason for Bridge's gloves. Sky glances down at the gloves, knowing Bridge has worn them since they met. Although that has been a long time, he can't recall Bridge never removing them without being asked.

"That's not the only reason," Bridge says shaking his head. He may have said that he wouldn't say this without Amber, but Sky wouldn't tell a soul this secret. "Do you remember what Amber told you about the last time she woke up in the hospital, after the people were chasing her?" Sky nods his head and says.

"She woke up, than you guys decided that it was best she stay in the hospital, 'til she recovered."

"We didn't decide that," Bridge says shaking his head, "Sis didn't decide that. The decision was never ours to make. I hadn't starting wearing my gloves yet, I could control my powers that much. Five minutes before Amber woke up, the doctor came in. He told us we would be lucky if she ever woke up. My powers were going crazy because of all the things that happened that day."

"What happened that day?" Sky asks hoping Bridge will tell him the truth, not the half truth Amber told him. He knows that Amber may not have told him the whole truth, to protect Bridge. To protect Bridge's feelings, his side of the story.

"We got to the hospital just as they were taking her out of the ambulance. They rushed her into the E.R. before I could get a good look at her. They put her in that room, we wait for hours for the doctor to come in, and talk with us," Bridge says the doctor's words ringing in his head. "She slipped into a comma on the way to the hospital. When she woke up I hugged her, and she hugged me. Our powers were going crazy. My hands where draining her energy way, I was copying her powers. I was killing her." Sky looks at Bridge's eyes; he knows his friend is telling the truth.

"Bridge you didn't know your powers were doing that," Sky says putting a hand on Bridge's shoulder, and Bridge winces away from him. Sky knows that Bridge is hurting, he would have too. Yet Bridge must remember that he didn't know, that he had know idea what was going to happen.

"I am the reason that Amber can't recover. I am the reason she is trapped in that hospital. I took so much of her energy that her heart was going into overdrive again," Bridge says standing up, walking towards the door. He pauses walking looking over his shoulder, "I almost killed her that day."

"Bridge, Amber will be fine, she is stronger than most," Sky says standing up, "She will be fine just have faith in her." Bridge stands there for five minutes just looking at Sky. His brain hurts, Amber is mad at him, and Sky. Sky is still his friend, now all that is left is to tell the others. And although he isn't sure how, patch things up with Amber.

"Thank you, Sky," Bridge says collapsing on his bed, the range emotions taking their own toll. The gears in his brain still turn, letting his imagnation go wild. Dreaming up ideas that Amber would love. Thinking of ways to tell Syd and Z, this tale.

"I take it you feel better," Sky says sitting back down on his bed. Sky is happy that he could help some what. Bridge nods his head, closing his eyes, and says.

"Sky, can you leave for I while, I need some space?"

"Sure Bridge," Sky says leaving the room. On the walk back to the Rec. room, Sky thinks of all the things that have changed since the team knew about Amber. Bridge has become more dramatic, and Syd has asked less questions. Z has been thinking a lot harder and Sky, himself, has become a little more open, talkative. Sky gets to the Rec. room and doesn't see the girls. He walks back down the hall, and knocks on their door. The door opens and Sky steps inside, surprised to see Z doing Syd's hair. "I'm just gonna to leave," Sky says apprehensively turning to walk out the door.

"Oh no your not," Syd says pulling Sky back into the room, by his arm. "You're going to sit here, and tell us what's wrong with Bridge." Syd pushes Sky down are her bed, and stands over him. "So start talking."

"I can't," Sky says knowing it's not his place to say what he knows. Syd and Z share a look, and Z nods to something.

"Can't you just tell us what it is about," Z says sitting down on her bed.

"Amber," Sky says knowing he has to given them something to work with. "There is something about Amber and Bridge that we need to know." Sky knows it doesn't matter much between him and Bridge; Bridge can better control his powers now.

"What is it?" Syd asks sitting down by Z, worried about her new friend.

"I can't tell you. But when you hear it don't let it change you, especially you Z," Sky says standing up to leave. "And don't question them about it; they have enough on their plates." Sky walks out of the room and looks at his watch, 4:48 p.m. he knows now would be a good time for the evening run. So he leaves S.P.D. for his normal six mile run. Back with Syd and Z, Syd moves over to her bed taking out her curlers.

"Z, do think I should still visit Amber tomorrow?" Syd asks putting her curlers back in there basket. Z thinks about for a moment, coming up with a new plan.

"Yeah, tomorrow is my day off. I'll leave early and hang around in the city, and met up with Jack to clue him in. You'll go on patrol than make your way up to Amber's room, afterward to pick me up," Z says moving towards her closet. She knows that she shouldn't pry, so she won't. She will just try to get to know Amber a little better, and some dirt on Bridge.

"What than?" Syd asks watching Z go though her closet. "Try the black pants, and yellow stripe shirt." Z gets out the clothes saying.

"You'll tell me it's time to head back, and we will just get to know Amber better. No questions, just simple normal girl stuff," Z says moving the clothes to the front of her closet. Syd nods her head picking her book up and reading it. They sit there lost in their own thoughts of what could brothering Bridge that Amber could be doing.

**Well thats unlucky chapter 13. It's long over due, but this chapter had to be perfect. Now you know why Amber is still in the hosiptal. And why Bridge blames himself for everything that happens to Amber.**

**~Sweetie**


	14. A Late Vistor

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**A Late Vistor**

Later that night, Sky walks into the Command Centre, to start his night watch. He salutes Cruger; Cruger looks to him and says.

"I will be back later tonight Cadet Tate, I have a late errand to run," Cruger says putting a paper into his jacket.

"If I may ask here sir," Sky says knowing by now everything is closed.

"That Cadet is none of your business. I will be back zero hundred hours," Cruger says watching Sky salute him. Than the dog walks out of the room and Sky sits at the table in the middle of the room, checking that all the systems are operational. Sky sits there reading his book, and watching the clock. Cruger borrows the jeep for the bay, and starts heading towards his destination, New Tech Cardiac Centre. Cruger enters the building, seeing it is dark but for a few lights here and there. Cruger walks up the receptionist desk, being as tall as he is, he sees the sleeping lady on the other side.

"Mrs. Jackson," He says quietly watching the nurse stretch and rub her eyes, her glasses on the table. She blinks than puts her glasses back on, surprised to see Cruger there.

"Commander, what are you doing where?" She asks standing up, walking around the desk. She hasn't seen him come in here before.

"Bridge told me she has gotten worse," Cruger says hoping that Mrs. Jackson will tell him the opposite. Mrs. Jackson nods her head yes, and says.

"Yes, it's to the point that we can't do no more. Her medication just makes her feel worse, and her body is fighting her heart. Though she does have her good days, there are still some bad days." Cruger nods and follows Mrs. Jackson to the elevator. "If she does anything her heart fights it, she can't even tell those stories to the children because it hurts."

"I came to talk with her if she is awake," Cruger says when the elevator stops. The cleaning chemicals stinging his sensitive noise.

"I thought as much," Mrs. Jackson says walking down the dark hall. Most are asleep, or at least in bed at this time of night. "She has not changed much." Cruger nods as Mrs. Jackson opens the door, she steps inside.

"What's wrong Mrs. Jackson?" Amber asks putting her bookmark, in a book that Z recommended the other day.

"Nothing dear, just a late visitor," Mrs. Jackson says walking over to Amber, "If you feel up to talking."

"I think I can manage," Amber says setting the book on the night stand. Cruger walks into the room, holding his head high, putting on a brave face. "Commander, that a pleasant surprise."

"Ms. Carson, how are you feeling?" Cruger says as Mrs. Jackson walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"You already know the answer to that question," Amber says watching Cruger sit in the chair. She turns to face him, counting back the years; it's been three years maybe, since she last saw him, yet she had talked to him many times before that.

"Weren't you the one who said, best to hear the news from the person, not the peanut gallery," Cruger says remembering what she told him last time.

"That I did, I could be better Commander," Amber says nodding her head remembering the event clearly.

"You know you have made quite an impression on my rangers," Cruger says thinking of all that has changed in the past week.

"How so, it's not like they don't meet other people?" Amber asks hoping it wasn't in a negative way.

"For one your brother has gotten more dramatic," Cruger says pausing as Amber laughs and says.

"He always was, you just now noticed."

"Z has been thinking things over more before she acts. Before she was like you rushing into things head first," Cruger says remembering when he first met Amber, how she winged her way though that conversation. "Syd has gotten quieter, and Sky has gotten more talkative."

"I didn't think he was Mr. Talkative," Amber says remembering someone else who didn't like to talk that much.

"There is something I must ask you Ms. Carson," Cruger says knowing that his next question will be difficult to answer.

"Shoot," Amber says just waiting for sweet sleep to take her away. For many nights the passed few weeks, sleep as failed to come to her. It alludes her in the day, and even on the darkest of nights.

"Is there anything S.P.D. or I can do for you?" Cruger says knowing that Amber wants her rest. Better yet he knows that she needs it, and it wants her. He can tell that it has been along time since she a full nights sleep.

"Not at the moment," Amber says closing her eyes. "But you could take these back to Bridge," She says handing Cruger the deck of cards back. Cruger takes the cards from her shaking hand, nodding his head.

"Anything else, Ms. Carson?" Cruger asks putting the cards in his pocket. His paw brushes against the paper there, knowing now is not the best time to give it to her. His message will have to wait.

"Two things," Amber opens her eyes, "First, if your rangers want to see me on their days off let them come." Cruger nods his head and says.

"And the other one."

"Don't call me, Ms. Carson. I'm not that old, and I am not my mother," Amber says pointing at Cruger's snout. "You can call me Amber just like your rangers."

"Alright Amber, you can call me Cruger," the Commander says shaking Amber's hand.

"That's not fair, Amber is my first name. If you get to call me Amber, than I get to call you Doggie," Amber says yawning at the end. She looks to the clock on the wall, 11:58 p.m. and the stars are all out. Cruger growls a little, tricky little one, just like her brother.

"Around the rangers it's Cruger, other wise you can call me Doggie," Cruger says deciding to put down her request, since she only has a limited time left. Amber yawns and than says.

"Deal Doggie, now it's time to let sleeping girls lay." Cruger nods and leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He walks towards the elevator, remembering how she looked with long hair. So much younger, but of course she was younger back than. He remembers their first meeting right before Bridge started S.P.D., the promise he made. Cruger gets in the elevator and pushes the button. The promise eats away at him, how is he supposed to help Bridge deal with her death? He saw that even in the dim light of the room that her life's light was disappearing. Cruger steps off the elevator, and sees Mrs. Jackson wait by her desk.

"Mrs. Jackson," He says stopping be side her, prehaps she can deliver his message.

"How is she sleeping?" Mrs. Jackson asks knowing Cruger can hear the breathing, and heart beat of everyone in this hospital. Cruger closes his eyes, and concentrates on Amber, where she sleeps soundly in her bed.

"Just fine, Melody. If her condition gets worse, or she asks for one of the rangers, call me," Cruger says watching Mrs. Melody Jackson look out the window, towards the garden.

"Let us pray it doesn't come to that," she says pausing holding her cross necklace, "but if it does I will."

"This is message for Amber, when her condition improves," he says passing Mrs. Jackson the paper.

"I'll give it to her, when she gets better. If she doesn't than, I'll get rid of it for you," she says setting the paper under her keyboard. Cruger nods and slowly exits the building, listening to the low thumping of the Amber's heart. A heart that is not unfamiliar to his ears, no two hearts beat the same, yet he knows who the heart original owner was. He took the long way back, arriving back at base at 12:06 a.m.. Far past time for his rangers to be wake, but they are. Sky sits in the Command Centre waiting for Cruger to get back. Bridge sits on his bed with the lamp on, with an old letter in one hand, and his head in the other. Z is up staring at the ceiling, the gears in her head carrying more weight than they should. Syd is awake too, but with her eye mask on, no one can tell. Cruger enters the Command Centre, surprised to see Sky still awake. He thought that he would be asleep at his post by now.

"Sky go to bed," Cruger says sitting in his walking over to his chair. Sky nods his head, remembering the question he thought of asking earlier.

"Commander, how can you do this every day?" Sky asks saluting Cruger. Cruger laughs than says.

"You get used to it, and being alien helps." Sky nods and starts to walk out of the Command Centre. "Tell Cadet Carson, in the morning before the weapons seminar, I want to speak with him." Sky nods walking out of the Command Centre, barely hearing what Cruger had to say.

**Well it seems Cruger knows more than he is letting on. Yet the question is just how much does he know? And what is on that secret message of his? Well in order for you to find out, I have somemore writing to do. Next time we'll see someone we haven't seen yet.**

**~Sweetie**


	15. Following Orders

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Following Orders**

That morning Sky gets up turning the alarm off, hating that he only got about six hours sleep. He walks over to Bridge's bed, surprised to see it empty; normally he has to wake Bridge up. While Sky gets ready for the day, Z is already talking to Commander Cruger.

"I understand your concern, and it is your day off, you are free to do as you please. If we need you, I expect you to answer the call," Cruger says after Z told him of her plans for the day. He knows it's natural for her to want to be close to Amber, and Amber said to let them come. "Also if you see Cadet Carson, tell him I want to speak with him."

"Yes sir," Z says saluting the Commander, and walking out the door. Z walks down the hall, and towards the exit. When she gets outside, she sees Bridge staring out at the sun, on the top one of the picnic tables. "Bridge, Cruger wants to talk to you," Z says sitting beside him. Bridge nods his head, not glancing at Z. "Bridge are you okay?"

"I remember when we were really little, I would wake up, and Amber would be staring out at the sun. She always said 'the sun rise is something everyone should see.' I never woke up early enough until today to see it," Bridge says living in a memory, his mind lost in the sea time.

"Bridge, I'm going to see Amber today, after I talk with Jack. Is there anything you want me to tell her?" Z asks rubbing Bridge's knee, knowing after yesterday he doesn't feel like himself. He is lost in what he should do, although she still isn't sure what upset him.

"That I'm sorry, and I love her," Bridge says putting his hand over Zs'. Z nods her head, and says.

"I'll see you later Bridge," Z says standing up, knowing she will need to get going soon. Jack doesn't like it when she is late, he thinks that she isn't coming.

"Later Z," Bridge says sitting on the table watching her walk away. After a few minutes he stands up and heads towards the Command Centre. He walks slowly hoping that Cruger doesn't have a mission for him, he can barley move. He enters the Command Centre, surprised to see it so busy in the morning.

"Cadet Carson, I'm surprised that you are wake so soon," Cruger says walking over to Bridge. Seeing the ranger so tired, there was no reason to waste his enegry.

"Sir," Bridge says saluting the blue dog, barely staying up right. He needed sleep badly, yet this was a reminder of what to say around Amber. He combed over her letters last night, finding words that she crossed out. The words she wouldn't use, the words that made her hurt.

"I think these are yours," Cruger says handing Bridge the deck of cards. Bridge takes the cards from him and says. He looks over the cards, they are his.

"But I left these with Amber."

"After your little...spat, I went to check on her. And she gave me those to return to you," Cruger says notice that Bridge truelly looks terrible. "Also Cadet, go back to your room and get some rest. I can't have you falling asleep on the job."

"Yes sir," Bridge says yawning, pocketing the cards, after he salutes Cruger. Bridge staggers to his room, not passing anyone on the way. Bridge gets to his room, and sits on his bed. He takes the cards out of his pocket, noticing the boxes flap wouldn't shut. He takes the cards out of the box and with them falls a piece of paper. He unfolds the paper, and reads the words. 'I'm sorry, brother. Forgive me please' he knows that Amber wrote the note, not long after he left. Amber's tears were making pen ink run and tiny watermarks on the paper.

"Bridge, there you are," Sky says walking back into the room, after looking all over S.P.D. for him. Yet he is met with silence for a few minutes. Bridge just stares down at the paper, and Sky just looks back from Bridge to the paper. He wonders what is so important on the paper.

"Sky, why would Amber ask me for forgiveness, when I was the one in the wrong," Bridge asks handing Sky the paper, wondering why he deserves to be forgiven. He knew there were words that Amber refused to hear. Any sentence that used one of those words, she ignored completely.

"She loves you, Bridge. She cares about what you think, and even if you were wrong, she wants you on her side," Sky says putting the note on Bridge's night stand. "Your her rock Bridge, she needs you on her side." Bridge nods his head, and says.

"I'm under orders to get some rest."

"Alright Bridge," Sky says leaving the room, turning off the lights as he goes, knowing Bridge as up late reading over old letters. He barely got any sleep, hearing the constant turning of pages. On the other side of the city, Z has just met up with an old friend. They meet up at a familiar place, which happens to serve a great breakfast. They have just ordered their meals, and now just have to wait.

"So how are things with you and Ally?" Z asks sipping her orange juice.

"Over," Jack Landors says, "two weeks ago, she decides that she isn't happy with me. So now I need a new place, and another job."

"Sorry, but I can't say that I'm going to miss her," Z says laughing, happy but at the same time sad for Jack. "There is always S.P.D., bro."

"Speaking of S.P.D. how are things with Bridge? Do I need to stop in, and rough him up a little," Jack says sipping his coffee, knowing that S.P.D. is not a bad idea. If only Cruger would take him back, but he couldn't quit S.P.D. again just cause he found another job.

"No things with Bridge are great. I meet his sister, Amber, the other day," Z says watching Jack flirt with the waitress, same old Jack. She swears that boy will never change, not now, not in a million years.

"Bridge has a sister," Jack says sitting his coffee down, knowing Z already likes her if she is talking about her. Z nods her head, knowing she didn't believe it either. "Is she hot?" Jack says laughing when Z reached out to smack him.

"She is pretty, but not your type," Z says not exactly sure what to say. There really isn't that much that she could say. She may have learned a little about Amber the other day, but not enough to sum her up.

"What is she like?" Jack asks thinking she has to be exactly like Bridge. Speaking in long rambles, a toast lover, and doing handstands to help her think. Yeah that would sum up a female Bridge, they only question is what would she look like?

"She is Bridge's twin sister," Z says circling the top of her orange juice cup. "She is nice, funny, and she out witted Sky."

"No way, now that I don't believe," Jacks says, "She out smarted Sky." Well Bridge did always beat Sky at chess, and asked questions that puzzled even those how know him the best.

"Yep, she wanted to see his power," Z says pausing, "she is in the hospital, because of her heart." Jack sets his coffee down not sure what to make of this announcement. At first Z wasn't sure that if she should say it, but it kinda slipped. Jack has been her shoulder for so long that, it seemed natural to tell him.

"That's rough, anything I can do?" He finally asks, knowing if it was Z, or one of the other rangers, he would help them. My should it matter if its the family of one of the rangers. If he can help he would be more than happy too.

"No," Z says shaking her head, "I just thought you would like to know." Still not sure if she should have told Jack in the first place.

"It's good to know, if I can help just call," Jack says sipping his coffee. "Thank you very much, Arlee," he says pausing to read the blonde's name tag.

"Welcome," Arlee says walking away from the table giggling. Z shakes her head, and says.

"Same old flirt."

"I may be the same, but I am not old," Jack says waving his fork at Z. She wasn't intimidated by the gesture, but found it funny in way. Jack still thinks he is that young, skirt chasing teenage boy he was years ago.

"Whatever," She says biting into her toast, thinking of Bridge as she does. And so the breakfast goes, just two friends catching up about what's new. Breakfast turns into lunch, and still they sit talking. "I got to go Jack," Z says standing up from the table, remembering that she still needs to visit someone.

"See you later Z," Jack says looking at the want adds in the paper. "Don't go wandering around the town."

"Yes, sir," Z says mocking a salute at the order. She wasn't going wandering, she knew exactly where she was going. So technically she was following her big brothers orders.

"Hey wait, I know what your doing sticking me with the check," Jack says just as Z walks out the door, laughing and waving all the way. Z walks down the street, looking in the windows in shops. She walks until she hits a bus stop, than she gets on the bus. She takes the bus all the way across town, and gets off at the closest one to the hospital. She looks at her watch, one o'clock on the dot. She starts walking towards the hospital, and stops in front of a tiny little shop. She decides that she has a little time to kill. She walks in the shop just to have a look around. Z looks around the shop, nothing really catching her eyes.

**Bridge followed Cruger's orders, and Z Jacks'. Well we finally got to see Jack, but we didn't get to see Amber or Syd this chapter. As always if you have any suggestions, or something in mind that would fit the story perfectly let me know.**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involes Amber, and Arlee the waitress_


	16. True Beauty

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**True Beauty**

_Z walks down the street, looking in the windows in shops. She walks until she hits a bus stop, than she gets on the bus. She takes the bus all the way across town, and gets off at the closest one to the hospital. She looks at her watch, one o'clock on the dot. She starts walking towards the hospital, and stops in front of a tiny little shop. She decides that she has a little time to kill. She walks in the shop just to have a look around. __Z looks around the shop, nothing really catching her eyes.Z sees an old lady up stairs, carrying boxes and kinda struggling._

"Here let me help you with that," Z says taking one of the boxes, after she rushed up stairs. The old lady stands up straight, finding the lower weight easier to carry. She stands there on the step, looking Z over for a second.

"Thank you, young lady," She says waddling slowly down the stairs. "Does my old bones good to see at least one decent kid is still around here."

"You're not that old," Z says sitting the box down on the counter the older lady set hers. This lady couldn't we more that fourty, fifty at the most.

"I am, why do you think every body calls me grandma," The lady says opening both of the boxes, her gray hair in a bun. Not that she minds the name, she has been called worse.

"Maybe if you told them your name, they wouldn't call you grandma," Z says noticing the boxes are full of flower and bow hair pins.

"That's true. My name is Georgia Harrison," She says putting the flowers with the other flowers, and the bows with the bows.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Harrison. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Z," Z says helping Georgia sort the hair pins. It amazes Z that one lady could run a store this size. It wasn't exactly the smallest store in the city, but it was off the beaten path.

"The pleasure is mine," Mrs. Harrison says pausing, "darling you don't have to do that. I'm sure you have better things to do." Everyone has better things to do these days, she can't remember the last time was had a steady employee.

"I think they can wait," Z says still sorting away, knowing Amber isn't going anywhere. Or at leasted it didn't seem like Amber was going any where.

"Bless you child," Georgia says happy to have some help. They finish the sorting in silence. It took half the time it normally would, giving Mrs. Harrison time she could spend on something else.

"Are there any more boxes, Mrs. Harrison?" Z asks setting the last pin down. If there was Z was sure that she could go get them.

"No, Z there isn't, but I have to thank you some how," Georgia says knowing not a lot of young people will do something without getting paid. Z is a rarity for her, it's a good prescript to reward the good, and punish the bad.

"You don't have to do that," Z says standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Yes I do, not many would have done what you did," Georgia says grabbing a yellow drawstring bag. She puts one bow and flower of every color in the bag. "There you go honey," Georgia says handing Z the bag.

"I couldn't take all these," Z says sitting the bag down on the counter. She readies herself just to walk out the door.

"Than take the ones you want," Georgia says just wanting Z to have something to remind her of her kind deed.

"Alright," Z says knowing she will not get with out something. She takes out three of the seven colors: blue, green, and purple. Leaving the yellow, pink, orange, and red flowers and only an orange and pink bow in the bag.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Georgia says thinking every girl loves her accesories. Allow this child seems to be full or suprises.

"Yes, I don't really wear things in my hair, but my friend does. She loves things like this," Z says putting the ones she took out with the others.

"Well my dear, thank you, and if you need anything just stop by," Georgia says as Z walks towards the door. She thinks of how pleasant it would be to have someone working with her in the shop again.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Harrison," Z says waving as she opens the door. She walks down the street, taking a look back at the sign above the door, _Hair Flare Shoppe_. Z looks at her watch, 1:49 p.m.; she was in there longer than she thought. She looks around and sees the hospital, not that it is hard to miss. She walks towards the building not sure how this is going to turn out.

"Ms. Z, how are you?" Mrs. Jackson says when Z enters the building. She looks over the ranger from behind her desk. They have all stopped by but one, yet Mrs. Jackson knows that she will probably stop soon.

"Fine, but don't call me Ms.," Z says walking over to Mrs. Jackson. That term has always made her feel funny, like a old maid.

"They had a little falling out yesterday, but I'm sure it's water under the proverbial bridge," Mrs. Jackson says as Z walks over to the elevator. She hopes that Z can put Amber in a better mood than, she was for the Commander. Yet it was nice of the dog to stop in and see what he could do.

"I'll try not to upset her," Z says pushing the button, waiting for the elevator. When it comes she steps a board. The ride was slow, and the walk the hall was quite. Z knocks on the door, and gets a reply.

"Come in." So she does, and closes the door behind her. "Z how are you?" Amber asks closing her book. Having just finished her favorite chapter, but the book could wait.

"Fine, and yourself," Z says sitting in the chair, by Amber's bed. Z looks at the book title, noticing that she has never read that book before. Yet from it's worn condition, she can tell that Amber really likes this book.

"Better than other days," Amber says adding, "How is Bridge?"

"A little shaken but he says I'm sorry and that he loves you," Z says setting the bag in her lap. "And to make sure you for gave him," Z says handing Amber the bag, now only containing the red and orange, flowers and bow.

"Bridge always picked me flowers when I was sad," Amber says putting the orange flower in her hair. The flower seems to brighten Amber face, and glow in her hair. Z makes a mental note to tell Bridge this later. She sets the others in the nightstand drawer. She hands the bag back to Z, and says, "For the ones in your pocket, don't want them falling out." Z laughs and takes the bag, saying.

"No we don't." Z puts the extras back in the bag. She thinks it's to get to know Amber a little better. "Tell me, are you the older twin?"

"Nope, Bridge was born first. Do you have any siblings Z?" Amber asks being polite. It would not suprise Amber if Z did have family, she is a every nice girl.

"I have a guy who is like a brother," Z says glad that she got to catch up with Jack this morning over breakfast. She hasn't seen him much since he left S.P.D., let they have been busy.

"So what exactly brought you here today Z?" Amber asks surprised that Z even stopped by, not many of Bridge's gal pals like her that much. As a matter of fact none of them liked her. She has just someone to stand in their way, to stay standing in the background. To stay a wallflower, to stay out of their way to Bridge. Yet that was never Amber's way, sure could fake her way through things, but she would not step aside. She would stand in the way, but most just go around her anyway.

"I wanted to get to know you, and maybe get some dirt on Bridge's childhood," Z says not knowing what she just asked.

"We had the normal childhood for the most part. We lost our parents at seven with a car accident," Amber says knowing Bridge probably didn't tell her. Again Amber was not a wallflower, you ask her a question she will give you an honest answer, not shying way from the question.

"I had no idea," Z pauses, "I'm sorry that I asked."

"It's fine, Z. We have dealt with our loss, and we know that when your time has come, your time has come," Amber says not surprised that Z is shocked. "You know that old lady you had to get past," Amber says watching Z nod. "Mrs. Jackson took us in."

"Did she know your parents before, you know?" Z asks knowing that something like that is hard, have suffered the same lose herself. Z knows that Bridge probably already told Amber that. Their probably isn't a lot that Amber doesn't know about them.

"Mom knew her, but I knew her the best. I have been come here so long that, it just seemed normal," Amber says shrugging her shoulders. "I have had heart trouble since I was really little. A few things over the years made it worse, but that was to be expected."

"I thought you were just waiting on a transplant," Z says truly believing that Amber just needed a new heart. There wasn't much else that Z thought it could be, over than Amber just wasn't well.

"Nope, I have already had one of those," Amber says pulling her collar down a little, so Z can see the scar that marks her skin. The mark is unnoticeable, it almost goes unseen by Z. It maybe invisible to Z, but to Amber it stands out so clearly. This scar could tell her life story, if it chose to speak. This mark is what holds her back, she looks in the mirror and that is all she sees. That scar and it's memories keep her from seeing her true self, her true beauty. "Z, if, when I pass, I want you to help Bridge if you can," she says letting her collar go back, over the scar that stops just short of her sternal.

"I can do that," Z says not knowing that Amber was in such...rough shape. Yet unlike Amber, Z can see that beauty lieing beneath what is seen on the outside. You see a fraglie person, and not the willful, powerful spirit buried inside. That spirit, that inner strength is true beauty. It may not be recognized by many but those who see it, praise it. It is what makes us our own person, our indivual inspirit. Everyone has that inner beauty, but so few of us tap into it. Z makes it her goal, to help Amber see that beauty that she doesn't acknowledge.

"Don't worry about my health Z, there are worse things in the world. At least you can see my passing coming," Amber says pointing out the silver lining to this storm cloud. "But let's not talk about sad things. So Z, have you seen any good movies lately?" Amber asks making the conversation turn to a lighter note. After that the conversation moves to actors, music, and other normal things that friends would talk about.

**Well I probably should have had this out sooner, but I could find something I wanted to use as a title. This is the sweet sixteenth chapter, for those of you keeping court. Just wanted to thank those of you reading this. As always any suggestions, or anything that seems to fit, just message me about it.**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involes Amber, Mrs. Jackson, and Mrs. Harrison_


	17. Real Reason

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Real Reason**

Later that evening, Syd parks in the Cardiac Centre parking lot. She slowly walks towards the hospital, sticking to the earlier plan. She walks though the door, and walks towards the elevator. As she walks pass the desk, the lady sitting there looks up, catching a glimpse of the uniform.

"Good evening Ms. Sydney," Mrs. Jackson says standing from her place. Alittle surprised to see two rangers were on one day.

"Good evening Mrs. Jackson, did Z come by here earlier?" Syd asks leaning on the counter, looking at all the pilled up paper work. It wouldn't suprise if Z had already left and didn't call.

"Yes, and I don't recall her leaving," Mrs. Jackson says sitting down in her chair. She sees that there is no great need in this visit, other than to pick up the other ranger. "So she may still be with Amber, or slipped by me one."

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Jackson," Syd says walking towards the elevator again. She gets on the elevator, and pushes the button. She rode alone, and hating the music. She gets of the elevator, and heads down the hall. She knocks on the door, and is met with laughter.

"Come in," a voice says from with in. Syd walks in and closes the door behind herself.

"What's so funny?" She asks sitting down on the couch. Syd knows just how hard it is to get Z laughing. It seems like Amber really had her on a roll.

"Long story," Z says getting out the last of her chuckles.

"Amber, how are you?" Syd says noticing the pretty flower in her short hair. The orange color bringing out the highlights of her hair.

"Fine and yourself?" Amber says surprised to have two guests in one day. Bridge and one of his friends is common, but two mutral semi-friends is a first.

"Great, where did you get that flower its cute?" Syd asks liking anything that could up her cuteness. Not that she thought she wasn't at the top of that scale already.

"You would have to ask Z," Amber says lightly touching the flower. Although it is fabric, it is smooth and silk like to the touch. She welcomes the satin feel of it on her fingers, and the tickle on her ear.

"_Hair Flare Shoppe_, it's pretty close," Z says pausing waiting for Syd to open her mouth. "I already got you a pink flower and bow."

"So what do I owe you?" Syd says trying to remember where the store is. Although she does spend most of her time shopping, she can't remember this shop.

"Nothing, you owe Bridge, it was his money," Z says know were to find Syd on her next day off. Let she reminds herself to tell Syd they were a gift.

"Cool, so what have you been talking about?" Syd says leaning back on the couch. Z and Amber look at each other.

"The normal stuff," Z says shrugging her shoulders, knowing Syd will find out in her own time. Although that will be soon, just as Amber requested.

"She will fill you in later," Amber says knowing exactly what she wants Z to tell Syd. That way they stand on even footing. "So brings you here, I don't normally get two guests in one day."

"I came to pick up Z," Syd says looking around Amber's room, a little bland for her tastes, "and I just found my next project."

"Oh God Syd," Z says remembering all of Syd's other projects, not all had happy endings.

"What just a little paint," Syd says standing pointing the wall opposite of her, "and a painting over there."

"What if Amber already likes her room?" Z says talking about Amber as if she is not there.

"I'm right here," Amber says watching Syd walk around. Trying to get an idea of exactly what the ranger wants to do.

"Sorry," Z says rubbing her head, something she has made a habit of.

"It's cool, and Syd if you can get it cleared, you can do it," Amber says nodding her head, knowing if she could, she would have done something about a long time ago. A long time ago, being years ago.

"Sweetness," Syd says taking a metal list of all the things she would need. She knew she would need paint, new curtains, and some kind of art.

"I guess we had better get going, before Syd goes decorating crazy," Z says standing from her chair.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Amber says watching Z drag Syd from the room. The rangers have certain entertained her for the day.

"Wait- who do I need to get it cleared from?" Syd says stopping Z from shutting the door.

"Mrs. Jackson, and the doc," Amber says surprised that Syd is this excited.

"Okay, Later Amber," Syd says closing the door. While Syd and Z go down the hall, Amber decides it's time for a nap. The pair walks down the hall, it was quite, like the floor was empty. They get on the elevator, and Syd pushes the button. Syd looks at her watch surprised to see that it is almost six thirty. "Z, where going to be in trouble."

"No where not, I was just late to getting to our meeting place," Z says walking off the elevator. They are met by Mrs. Jackson, and another doctor with gray hair and eyes.

"Leaving so soon ladies," Mrs. Jackson says setting a clip board down, it seemed like Syd just go there.

"Yup, Cruger will want us back soon," Z says glancing at the name on the clip board. Finding the name unfamilar she dismisses scanning over the rest of the document.

"Can I redecorate Amber's room?" Syd says deciding to see what Mrs. Jackson says. Mrs. Jackson looks at the other doctor, and he nods.

"Sure, we'll just have to move her to a different room," Mrs. Jackson says a little shocked at the question, but not put off. Amber had been wanting to do it for years, but she was never in the condition she needed to be for it.

"Now I just need the doc's approval," Syd says, "But what doctor would she be talking about?"

"I believe that would be me," a man says as he stands beside the group of girls, "my name is Doctor James Marvin. I think a change to that room, would do Amber some good." The gray haired doctor shakes Z's hand, and than Syd's'.

"Thanks doc, we had better get going," Z says again dragging Syd out of the hospital. "That happened to we are going to be in trouble."

"Yes, we are but it's all you're fault for being late," Syd says hopping into the jeep.

"You can't blame all this on me," Z says buckling up, shaking her head.

"Sure I can, it is your fault," Syd says driving down the road. Z shakes her head, saying.

"Let's go home pinkie." She looks at all the buildings and people they pass. They get back to the base every quickly, and Syd signs the jeep back in. They go in different directions, Syd to the Command Centre, and Z to their room. Syd walks into the Command Centre, and salutes the Commander.

"How did things go, Cadet Drew?" Cruger says a little agitated that some of his rangers, are getting back later than they normal would.

"Very well, sir," Syd says knowing that Cruger is not a happy puppy.

"And your reason for being late," Cruger says wanting to know what has been keeping his rangers.

"I had to want for Z to get at our meeting place. I guess her and Jack had a lot to catch up on," Syd says hoping Cruger takes the bait.

"I see dismissed Cadet," Cruger says knowing that probably wasn't what kept Z. He also knows that his cadets can't lie to him, he can smell their lies. Syd salutes the Commander, and walks back to her room, with Ric following her.

"Hey boy," she says padding his head. The robotic k-9 barks, wagging his tail. "What no body would pay attention to you?" she asks know that Ric won't respond. She keeps walking and Ric keeps following her to her room. She enters her room, surprised to see Z turning her music down. "What's wrong Z?" She asks knowing that her friend likes her music loud. Ric lays down between the girls beds.

"You know how we thought that Amber needed a transplant," Z says turning her stereo off, getting serious.

"She doesn't need one," Syd says sitting down on her bed; get a notepad of her night stand to write down what she will need to redo Amber's room. She pauses seeing the bag of hair pins there.

"No, she has had heart trouble since she was born. She already had a transplant, her body is rejecting the heart," Z says thinking of all the other things it could have been. But she is glad that she got to tell Syd the real reason, just like Amber asked her to.

"I just thought she needed a new one," Syd says sad that her new friend is in trouble. She stops her righting, thinking of things she could do to make Amber feel better. There is one thing that she noticed about her friend it was that she was pretty, yet seems to have low confidence about it.

"Their parents are dead too, Mrs. Jackson took them in," Z says rubbing her head, her mind clouded with thoughts. Syd doesn't respond, because she is speechless. Of all the years she knew Bridge, she didn't know so many things about him.

"Do you think that's, what Sky was talking about?" Syd asks thinking about all the things that Bridge and Amber have been though. Things what she just recently learned herself.

"I hope it was, and that it isn't something worse," Z says knowing that it is probably worse, or Amber would not have made her promise what she did. But Syd doesn't have to know that, she would go into panic mode. They sit there for a few minutes just thinking their own thoughts. Suddenly, Ric barks, the girls stand up.

"What is it boy?" Syd says patting Ric's head, looking at the door. Z walks over to the door, and opens it, to see Kat standing on the other side.

"What's wrong Kat?" Z asks walking back over to her bed. Kat steps into the room, and closes the door.

"Nothing is wrong," Kat says spotting Ric on the floor. "I just thought you should know that, there is more to Bridge's and Amber's story, and Sky was talking about something else."

"You were spying on us," Syd says sitting down by Ric, rubbing his cold head. She thinks to herself what a good dog he is, letting them know someone was listening.

"No, I just over heard, and thought you should know, that isn't what Sky was talking about," Kat says sitting in the desk chair facing the girls.

"Than what was he taking about," Syd asks Kat seems to know about this. Maybe she could shed some light for them to follow.

"Sky knows even more of the story than I do," Kat admits scratching her ear, sure she had met Amber once or twice. But not so long as to say that she knew alot about her.

"I thought you were able to read everyones file," Z says surprised that Sky would know that much. Well he is the team leader and Bridge's roommate, it should be know surprise that he knows more than they do. But more than Kat, now Sky is just pushing it.

"Everyone's but Bridge's and Amber's, Cruger pays special attention to who reads those," Kat says sitting her clipboard down on Syd's desk. "Truth is I only got to skim Bridge's, and Amber's is under lock and key.

"Why would we have a file on Amber?" Syd asks normally they just have criminals, or personal files.

"Amber plays such a major role in Bridge's file that we had to start a file for her," Kat says standing up. "But I have a feeling that we all will know everything about those two soon."

"Thanks Kat," Syd says sitting on her bed, after Ric stands up.

"Your welcome rangers," Kat says leaving the room, Ric following behind her. The rangers sit there, wondering just how much they know about their blue ranger. From the past few days, they know they didn't know as much as they thought.

"I knew him for so long, yet I didn't know any this," Syd says playing with one of her curls, her nervous habit.

"No matter how long or how well you know someone, you can not learn all there is to know about that person," Z says standing up from her bed, "All we can do is trust him." Syd has to think on Z's words, but after that moment she knows they are true.

"I know we can trust him," Syd says standing up too, remembering all the things left to do. Z and Syd make there way out, to tend to their other duties. By the end of the day, their bodies are just as tired as their minds.

**Well I'm glad to be posting again, this chapter is long over do. And its a filler chapter, and I don't like fillers. It seems like I take the longest time on fillers. As always any suggestions just message me, but I think you'll all will love this next chapter.**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involes Amber, Mrs. Jackson, and the __Hair Flare Shoppe_


	18. Incorrect Assumptions

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Incorrect Assumptions**

The rangers are already up and about, doing what needs to be done. Well three of the rangers anyway, for one ranger it's his day off, and he has a promise to fulfill. Sky Tate gets ready to leave, in civilian clothes, only to be stopped by Dr. Manx.

"What's wrong Kat?" He asks knowing that he has some time, he can stop and talk.

"Walk with me, Sky," Kat says walking the way Sky was going originally, "I know where you are going." Sky freezes mid-step, hoping that Kat doesn't really know. He hopes she is buffing, after all he doesn't want word that he is going soft spreading around the base.

"So where am I going?" Sky asks calling her buff, as he starts walking again, keeping his hands in his jean pockets.

"To visit Amber," Kat says knowing Sky isn't very happy that she knows. "Don't worry I am not going to tell the others, just keep your morpher with you."

"Thanks Kat," Sky says signing out his mustang, and taking the keys from his pocket. Although he still isn't sure about how he feels with Kat knowing, but one question rings clearer. How did she know, thats what he was doing?

"Your welcome Sky, she likes tiger lilies by the way," Kat says turning to go back to Command Centre. For a moment Sky has to think about what Kat said, but gets it after a moment. He starts his mustang and turns the radio up, though he doesn't have to pay attention to the beat of the music. He drives down the road, watching all the other cars. He gets to his first stop, and knows exactly what he needs. He goes though the door of the shop, and he smells the scents of all the flowers.

"Back again already, I see," a mid-aged blonde woman says coming around an aisle of beautiful bright flowers. She is followed by a small black haired child who waves to Sky, than runs to the back of the store.

"Yes, Mrs. Owen," Sky says looking around the flower shop, trying to spot 'tiger lilies', with just one problem, he has no clue what they look like.

"Carnations like last time," Mrs. Owen says walking over to the Carnations, after watching her son hide.

"No, lets try tiger lilies this time," Sky says leaning against the counter, looking over the flowers. Just still he can't point out the flowers.

"I take it she didn't like the carnations," Mrs. Owen says making her way over to the lilies. That seemed strange to her, from what the boy said she would like any kind of flowers. That and Sky didn't seem to have any idea, what she would like. Much like her own husband, but all men learn over time.

"No, I was told by a friend that she liked tiger lilies," Sky says as Mrs. Owen picks some of the orange flowers. As she walks closer Sky can see the why they are called tiger lilies, orange petals with black spots.

"So you did some homework this time," Mrs. Owen says wrapping the flowers up, thinking that he is learning already. "But from what you have told me, she would be happy with any kind flowers." Adding in her own mind, _especially if they came from you_. Her head and heart leading her to make the assumption that they had known each other longer than that.

"She does, especially if the smell," Sky says taking out his wallet, knowing that the flowers will cost a pretty penny. He remember how Amber lifted the flowers to her nose, to take in the scent.

"These lilies do have a scent to them, though most people like the orange color," Mrs. Owen says ringing up the flowers. Sky nods his head, the thought of Amber's favorite color pops into his head. "Just five this time Sky," She says knowing if this keeps up Sky will become a regular customer.

"I thought you said 'the prettier the flower, the more it costs'," Sky says hand Mrs. Owen five one dollar bills. Although that would seem logical, which is why he picked carnations.

"I did, but you did your homework," Mrs. Owen says putting the money in the register, "I also said 'but her favorite will be worth its value to her heart'." Sky nods his head glad he did his homework, or that Kat told him.

"Good bye, Mrs. Owen," Sky says walking out the door, with the flowers in hand. Mrs. Owen nods her head, as she picks up a watering can to, well, water the flowers. Sky walks back to his car, setting the flowers down in the passenger seat. He starts the mustang and waits for it to be clear, soon enough it is. He drives down the road, making sure that he has the right way. All too soon he arrives at the Cardiac Centre, and puts the car in park. He picks up the flowers from the seat, taking in their scent. They smelt sweet to him, like honey.

Sky gets out of the car, and makes his way over to the doors. He enters the building and looks around; normally Mrs. Jackson would have greeted him by now. He walks over to her desk, surprised to see it empty. Sky shrugs his shoulders; he slowly ambles to the elevator. He exits the elevator, and finds the hall empty but for the sound of a familiar voice. He stops short of Amber's open door, and stands beside Mrs. Jackson.

"Oh Sky it's good to see you," Mrs. Jackson says quietly making sure the story is not interrupted. Sky nods his head, looking at the clock knowing it is close to lunchtime.

"Its good to see you too, how is she?" Sky asks peeking around the corner, watching the glowing pictures. He knows the story has changed because, Amber's tone changed. It's no longer calm and steady, its bit frantic and wavering.

"She is better today, she managed to get a more...restful sleep the past few days," Mrs. Jackson says not sure that she worded things correctly. "I see you brought her flowers again," she says noting the flowers; she knows they are Amber's favorite, and not many people know that. Just a few friends, and not many would think inform Sky of this.

"She seemed to enjoy them," Sky says wondering what caused Amber to change her story. He knows that it is likely linked something that happened recently.

"That she did," Mrs. Jackson says walking towards the door, "I guess you will be joining us for lunch." Amber always did enjoy pretty flowers, shiny things, and pleasant smells.

"If you wouldn't mind the extra company," Sky says following Mrs. Jackson into Amber's room. He had to watch where he stepped, because of all the children sitting on the floor.

"Alright children it's time for lunch," Mrs. Jackson says all the kids turn their heads and whine, all at once. "I know it's been a while, but everyone needs to eat."

"Than we can eat here, right Amber," one child says that even Sky knows. Sky makes his way over to Amber's bed, and waits for the children to leave.

"Will it's not Amber's decision, she can tell you more of the story later and if not tommorow. Now come on," Mrs. Jackson says corraling all the children out of the room. After all the children leave, Mrs. Jackson shuts the door behind her.

"Sky how are you?" Amber says eyeing the flowers; it's been a long time since she saw these. Mrs. Jackson would only bring her them once a year, on a very important date. And that day was many months ago.

"Fine and yourself?" Sky says handing Amber the flowers, even though he will be the one to put them in the vase.

"I have been better, but I have also been worse," Amber says knowing that the worst has yet to come. As one wise friend has told her on many occasions, 'things will only get worse before they get better, yet the heavier the storm, the more beautiful flowers when they bloom'. Sky nods his head knowing that she was no need to lie to him, and he says.

"Can I put those in water for you, your highness?" Sky says sarcastically remembering what he said the last time they met.

"Why yes, my good man, I would most hate it if they started to wilt," Amber says handing Sky the flowers, after smelling the sweet scent. As he walks towards the bathroom, she says laughing, "You still need to work on it Sky, one of the kids could do better."

"Speaking of kids, what's Will's deal?" Sky says setting the flowers on the nightstand. He sits in his chair as Amber starts talking.

"Will is a very smart kid, gets into trouble every now and again, but boys will be boys," Amber says recalling memory from when she first met Will. "His dad didn't want anything to do with him, and his mom ever had much time for him. Between her job, and medical problems, things were hard on them. The first time I met Will he was scared. Scared for his mom, scared of the hospital," Amber says knowing that everyone is scared of something, for a second she wonders that Sky is afraid of.

"It's a lot of stuff for a little kid to deal with," Sky says know all children in this day and age have a lot on there plates, and not all of it is the good stuff.

"He would sneak in here some days, he didn't want to hear a story, and he wanted to understand what was happening. He asked so many questions, I tried my best to answer them, but some of them I just couldn't wrap my head around," Amber says rubbing her head. "One day he told he that always wanted a sister. He told me he wanted a just sister like me, and a told him that he had a big sister," Amber says remembering the smile on Will's face; it has almost like Christmas morning.

"So does Bridge know he has a little brother?" Sky says leaning back in his chair, wondering just how many of these kids are like family. He guess that most of them would be, atleast on some level.

"Nope, and Will doesn't know he has a big brother," Ambers says playing with her green shirt hem, "I guess we will have to have a little family get together." Then there is a knock at the door, and the door opens.

"Good to see you are behaving yourselves," Mrs. Jackson says walking into the room, pushing the familiar lunch cart. They turn to each other wondering, how they could be misbehaving?

"And just how would we be misbehaving?" Amber says as Mrs. Jackson unfolds a small table, and places it beside Sky. Mrs. Jackson looks up, and shakes her finger saying.

"I was young once too." Sky and Amber share a confused look, clearly not understanding Mrs. Jackson's meaning. They turn to Mrs. Jackson hoping she will elaborate a little more, and for their clarification she does. "It's a little suspicious, that Sky a boy, is the first one to visit you, a girl," she says clearing the air, but make a very...impolite assumption. Amber turns to Sky; the jaw slacked to the floor, her eyes wide, cheeks a cherry red. Her expression showing complete shock and Sky's isn't that much different.

"Okay first off, your assumption is way off base, I barely know Sky. Second, there are children on this floor, and they not knock when they come in. Third, if I was doing that, which I'm not, you would have already said something," Amber says not believing that Mrs. Jackson, sweet, kind Mrs. Jackson is capable of making that assumption. An assumption which has no facts to back it up, making it completely false, and very impolite. Amber turns to Sky, and says, "Don't you have something to say?"

"No, I think you covered it all," Sky says still mildly embarrassed that Mrs. Jackson is the second person to make that particular assumption.

"Darling if you were, I would be happy for you. Because I know you wouldn't do anything like that with someone you didn't care about," Mrs. Jackson says defending her intuitions conclusion. "It would be a little soon, but I'd still be happy for you."

"Still I don't like that you are implying it in the first place," Amber says crossing her arms, just cause she really didn't have time to be a normal teenage doesn't mean she is starting now.

"Alright, let's not talk anymore about that subject," Mrs. Jackson says setting a tray on the table. "Sky I got you the same thing as before."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson," Sky says opening the bottle of water.

"Your very welcome, it's not often we have lunch guests," Mrs. Jackson says setting another tray and the pill basket on Amber's roll up table. "One of the bad things about hospitals, no guests wants stay longer than they have too."

"You can't blame them Mrs. Jackson," Amber says sitting up in her bed, "To most people hospitals are place were the sick and injured are kept. A lot of people have bad memories of places like this," Amber says looking out the window, remembering things that are often on her own mind. Memories of days and events gone by that she wishes she could change.

**Well some of you have asked for some more Sky/Amber, I hope this and a few more chapters will satisfy you. I got to say I'm really proud of the next chapter, but we aren't there just yet.**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involes Amber, Mrs. Jackson, and Mrs. Owen._


	19. One Step at a Time

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**One Step at a Time**

"You have a very good point," Mrs. Jackson says knowing exactly what is running though Amber's mind, so many memories. "Yet hospitals are for healing foremost, and healing can't take place if the body is hungry," Mrs. Jackson says digging though the basket, taking out a note pad. "I trust that remember what they are all for," She says handing Amber the pad, and a pen.

"Yes, you had me memorize the list," Amber says looking though the basket, trying to find what she needs. Let the ones she needs seem lost at sea.

"Good, now I have things to attend too, so be good," Mrs. Jackson says leaving the room, trust Amber to medicate herself. Amber finds the one she needs, and takes out one small pill. She washes it down with her water.

"How many of those do you normally take?" Sky asks taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Each or all together?" Amber says swallowing another pill, and writing the name down.

"All together," Sky says knowing that she would only take one of each.

"It depends on the day. On an extremely good day, there is about twenty that I have to take. On a bad day, about a hundred on the worst days," Amber says tearing off some of her sandwich, chewing on it while she looked for her next bottle. "On an average day, maybe fourty something," she says writing the long name down on the legally pad.

"Ever take the same one twice," Sky says setting his empty tray down on the table. Amber looks up at the ceiling, chewing some of her sandwich. After she shallows she says.

"Yeah, that's what the list is for, so I know which ones I have taken," Amber says looking though the basket again. "A nurse used to ask me a lot of questions, finally I just told them to make me a list of the names, and what the stuff is for," Amber says writing another name on the list, this time for putting out beside it for chest pain.

"Want some help," Sky asks done with his lunch and Amber has barley touched hers.

"Sure," Amber says handing Sky the ink pen and paper. "All you have to do is write down the name," She says taking the one of the pills. "You're luck that I feel really good to day, and that I already took some of them."

"Just how many have you had," Sky asks when Amber hands him an orange bottle.

"Sky I haven't been drinking," Amber says thinking about how the way Sky said it made it sound like a police officer in a movie.

"Are you sure Ma'm, you are acting a little funny," Sky says playing this role to a tea. Amazingly he can play the role of a police officer, and not that of a prince.

"I am sure," Amber says laughing, "You're getting better at it." Sky hands Amber the bottle, after he writes the name that he is not even sure how to pronounce. "And than you fold in again, sucking the fun out of things," Amber says eating some of her sandwich.

"I can't be fun all the time, it's just not in my nature," Sky says shrugging his shoulders. Amber takes the pill, rolling her eyes. Then she pushes the now empty tray away, knowing Mrs. Jackson will come to get it soon.

"Then you need to evolve, and I mean now," Amber says snapping her fingers, showing how quick the change needs to be made.

"I change, and you walk," Sky says standing up, pushing his chair back. "Why can't you walk?" he asks the question that has been bothering him.

"The doctors don't want patients wondering a round the hosiptal. So I only go as far as they need me to," Amber says know that she don't leave her room often, and most of the time in here is spent lying in bed.

"Just how far can you walk?" Sky says understanding, but that doesn't mean that she can't walk around in here.

"About to the nurses station and back, are we really having this kind of talk, But aren't you supposed to wait ten minutes after eating," Amber says moving her legs slowly off the bed. She sets her feet on the cold tile floor, and smoothes out the blue cotton shorts she is wearing. Sky shakes his head no, and puts out his hand. "Oh yeah like that will help," Amber says taking something out, from beside the night stand.

"You really need a cane to walk," Sky says inspecting the silver cane.

"Hey this is an upgrade, there for a while I need a walker," Amber says glaring at Sky when he laughs a little. "Laugh it up, but you will get yours, then it will be my turn," She says wait until he finishes laughing. Then she quickly hits the cane hard against Sky's shin, than it's her turn to laugh as he hops. "And it may come sooner than you think," She says holding her belly, laughing like big man in a red suit.

"Ha ha very funny, now come on," Sky says putting both his hands out, "No cane."

"But," Amber starts.

"No buts, you are going to have to learn without the cane," Sky says pulling Amber up and out of the bed. Amber stumbles for a moment, while Sky holds tightly onto her hands. She manages to stand, although it's a bit wobbly.

"Alright I'm standing," She says holding her footing the best she can without using Sky for support. Sky lets go of her hands for a spilt second, and Amber starts to wobble even more.

"No your not, your wavering," Sky says taking a step back, putting some distance between them. Amber takes a small tentative step towards him, than slowly brings the other foot to match.

"It's not exactly easy for me, Sky you can try being a little nicer you know," Amber says wondering why she picked this ranger to help her. She could have had Z or Syd, they would be compassionate, but no she had to pick the one that would push her. But she needs that little push at the end of the day.

"I know but, I just think you can do better than this," Sky says taking another step back, knowing that this pace it will be a long time before she walks on her own. He watches Amber's step carefully, he notices now that Amber doesn't bend her knees or ankles in the slightest. "You need to bend your knees and ankles a little," he says letting go of one of her hands, stepping backward.

"Okay," Amber says taking a tiny step again, Sky shakes his head no. Amber tries again but ends up tripping over her own feet. Sky manages to catch before she falls too far, and pulls her back up. Amber leans against Sky, her breaths deep with shock, his thick arms around her thin waist. Her hands on his chest, feeling of his soft collared shirt. Their eyes meet, light brown meeting brilliant blue. They stand there for a moment, lost in their little worlds. Sky loses himself in those haunting hazel eyes. Amber thinking of her ever faster beating heart, gazing into blue eyes that could rival the sky. Amber soon realizes how close they are, too close. Amber bangs her head against Sky sturdy collar bone, breaking the staring match.

"Are you all right?" Sky asks ushering Amber back to the bed, leading her by the hand with an arm around her waist.

"I think so," Amber says nodding, "and here I thought walking would be easy."

"You're a Carson, you make things complicated," Sky says lowering Amber to the bed, then taking a seat in the chair.

"If I'm the complicated Carson, than what is Bridge," Amber says scooting back on the bed, moving the blanket back.

"The confusing Carson," Sky says knowing that is what Bridge is best at. While Amber laughs, he wonders how he can make this...undertaking easier on both of them.

"I'll give you this Sky, you defiantly have a way with words," Amber says moving to the edge of the bed. Ever so slowly she puts her feet on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"You want to try again," Sky says standing up moving the chair out of the way.

"I'm not a quitter," Amber said as she pushes herself away from the bed. Sky stands at the ready, just in case she falls. Amber manages to stand less wobbly than before, almost still in fact. "And I'm a fast learner," She says taking one step, but stumbling on the next.

"But you still need to take things one step at a time," Sky says catching Ambers arm, "and I think you took enough steps for today." He sits her back down on the bed.

"Whatever you say boss," Amber says sitting back down on her bed, feet hanging over the edge. "Tell me something Sky, what made you keep your promise?" Amber asks grabbing her bear. Sky thinks about it for a moment, all the different things he could say. Was it the fact that she is Bridge's sister, was it the fact that she told him her tragic tale, or was it something different. He can only think of one thing that will make her feel better.

"My father always told me to be a man of my word," Sky says pausing having not thought about his dad months. "And I gave you my word, so I'm going to keep it."

"Your dad sounds like a very strong and wise man, a true hero," Amber says remembering what Bridge told her about Sky's dad.

"He really was," Sky says leaning over putting his head in his hand.

"You know most people don't keep their promises," Amber says looking over to the heart monitor, she touches the wireless patch that sends her heart beat to machine. "And those that do, when they tell me the truth say it is because I will die. Not my life is short than theirs, just that I will die before the promise needs to be kept," She says looking up at the ceiling, knowing that those people are ill-gotten friends. "But you Sky are different," Amber says looking over at Sky, who has let his head go.

"How so?" he asks remembering a promise is a promise.

"Not only did you keep your promise, but also you told me the truth," Amber says pausing, "your actions have shown me that." She knows not many people want to tell her the truth, thinking it will upset her fragile condition. But what upsets her condition the most is the fact that they think she, a twenty three year old woman, can't handle the truth. She has taken more truth in her years than they will in their whole lives. "I know I will die, long before my friends, but things should not change just because of that fact," Amber says knowing just how truthful that fact is.

She has seen the great eternal horseman, and gotten to know him well. She has seen death and knows he will come for her soon. All of the dates between them have ended in her favor, saving her for the time being. Yet he will come again soon, and with every meeting he grows closer like a dear friend. Because that is her fate, she will always be in his company.

"What happened to I'm not a quitter?" Sky asks wondering just what was going though Amber's head the last silent five minutes.

"I'm not, I just believe in the facts," Amber says clutching onto the bear, that she didn't realize she was still holding. A knock sounds at the door, "Come in," she says believing it to be Mrs. Jackson. She is shocked when Will walks though the door and shuts it behind him. "What's wrong Will?" She asks moving back on the bed, putting the bear on the nightstand.

"Nothing, just checking on you," Will says walking past Sky, climbing up on the bed.

"Does momma know you're here?" Amber asks hugging Will, messing up his hair.

"Yes, momma knows," Will says hugging Amber back, stick out his tongue at Sky. Sky wonders what that is for, but Amber knows all to well.

"I'm fine Will," Amber says letting go of Will, "I'll tell you more of the story later okay."

"Okay, bye Amber, bye Sky," Will says climbing off the bed.

"Bye Will," Amber and Sky say in unison as Will walks out after the door. After the door close Sky turns to Amber and asks.

"That was that about?"

"He likes you but at the same time, is afraid of you," Amber says laughing surprised that Sky didn't put the pieces together. "He is afraid that if you get close to me, I won't have time for him," She says knowing that is what scares Will the most.

"I never was good with kids," Sky says knowing that he wasn't really dealt with kids a lot. Even when he was the same age, he didn't get along with them well.

"You just have to learn how to handle them .Their like you and me," Amber says remembering how she wanted to be treated when she was a child. "We have our differences; you just have to play nice. Until some ones feelings get hurt, than its no more Ms. nice gal," Amber says hitting her hand against her fist, trying to be threatening. Sky lets a little laugh slip by, and then says.

"So you treat them like people, just short young people."

"Exactly," Ambers says then pauses as knocking is heard. She turns to the door wondering who it is.

**Some people asked for more fluff, Sky just isn't a fluffy person to me. But I thought i would experiment with the fluff a little this chapter. Sky also keep his promise, the question is how much longer is he going to have to give Amber these lessons.**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involes Amber, Mrs. Jackson, and Will._


	20. The Mask

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**The Mask**

"Come in." Mrs. Jackson walks in, looking around the room expecting it to have changed. Although she was sure how it would have changed, she just assumed it would be lighter somehow.

"Good see that you to are still behaving," Mrs. Jackson says setting the trays on a cart, putting the table on the bottom. She only taunts Amber to see if she can get the mask to break. The mask that surrounds Ambers every move and wish. That mask, which has became Amber's security blanket. The one thing that she always has up, as part of her guard.

"Would you stop bring it that up," Amber says turning that familar shade of red again, making her cheeks burn. Her cheeks burn, yet Sky seems uneffect by the comment. For that one moment the mask cracks, just enough to see the naive girl underneath.

"Oh alright, besides I have teased you enough," Mrs. Jackson says sitting the basket on the last shelf of the cart. She walks to the door stopping and snapping her fingers, "I almost forgot, Dr. Marvin will be stopping by soon."

"Really?" Amber asks having nothing against her doctor, just that he can be a little weird at times. Or is it that she has a small rebellious streak against him, it is probably the latter.

"Yes, so be nice and no biting this time," Mrs. Jackson says waving her finger, opening the door.

"Yes and that was five years ago, and not completely my fault," Amber says throwing her hands up, shaking her head showing that attitude. It's not her fault the doctor, thought he was also a dentist.

"Either way, behave," Mrs., Jackson says leaving the room, closing the door with thud.

"I thought you said you didn't bite people any more?" Sky asks seeing a trend with Amber and biting people. He guesses it to a Carson habait, just like Bridge and his headstands. The thought of Amber doing a handstand crosses his mind, but he dismissses the thought.

"I don't, but he deserved did. Saying my going to die, like didn't know that," Amber says crossing her arms a pout set on her face. Why tell someone something they already know, its not like she would forget that fact.

"That's still no reason to bite people," Sky says knowing there are better was to show that your upset than biting people. Amber opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by knocking at the door.

"Come in," She says knowing who it is, and not liking that he is early. The door opens and even Sky knows it's the doctor, that gray hair and eyes gave him away.

"Good afternoon Amber," he says closing the door, "Oh I didn't know you had guest."

"Its cool Dr. Marvin," Amber says she puts her hand out to Sky. "Doc this is Sky Tate, Sky this is Doc Marvin." Sky stands up, shakes the doctor's hand, and says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Marvin."

"The same Sky, you can stay if you want," Dr. Marvin says walking over to Amber's monitor; he writes a few things down as Sky sits down in the chair. "A friend of yours wants to redecorate your room," He says checking Amber's pulse.

"I know," Amber says pausing, "and let me guess. All this is to see if I am healthy enough to make the move."

"You are a smart kid," Dr. Marvin says Amber coughs, "Sorry, intelligent adult." Now Sky can see a clear reason why Amber doesn't like the goood doctor. To him, she is still ten years old.

"That's better, know lets get a move on Doc," Amber says setting her feet on the floor. She leans against the bed, to steady herself.

"Now just wait a minute missy, and I'll call a wheel chair for you," Dr. Marvin says walking over to the wall phone.

"No I'm going to walk, just tell me which room," Amber says pushing hefself from the bed, Sky quickly stands up and puts his arm out. Amber steps over to Sky; though her steps are small they get the job done. She loops her arm though his like couple going to a dance, Amber leans on Sky and glares at Dr. Marvin. If she is going to be moved, it will be on her terms.

"Alright then since you seem adamant about it, I'll lead the way. Just please don't let her fall Sky," Dr. Marvin says walking past them, ignoring Amber's look. He is used to the looks, yet something about them still unnerves him. Preharps it is the time they have spent together, only at the worst moments do they normally met.

"I won't," Sky says putting his hand on Amber's back, and leading her along with the other. Sure keeping a grip on her hand, and one on her waist, she won't topple over.

"You better not, and can you please slow down," Amber says knowing she kinda being pushes along by Sky. A push at times maybe just what she needs, but now is not the time for it.

"Sorry," Sky says trying to stay at Amber's slow pace. The pace is so slow, that with every step Sky takes, Amber must take three.

"You're lucky it just down the hall," Dr. Marvin says opening a door for them; they walk in seeing the same room. The same paint on the wall, bed in the room, the only difference is that the window doesn't over look the garden. "Your room should be ready in few weeks," Dr. Marvin says typing on the monitors touch screen. He re-enters the code for Amber's heart moniter, so this computer can watch her vitals now.

"What about my stuff?" Amber asks knowing this room won't be homely without her stuff. She is a little sad that she even forgot her bear.

"Mrs. Jackson should be packing it as we speak," Dr. Marvin says standing up and walking towards the door. "As soon as it's all packed she said she would bring it in here," He says opening the door. The doctor takes one last good look at his patient and her friend. It ever surprises him how happy she can pretend to be. He sees the mask she is putting on for the young man. Happy and content would describe the mask. If any one but him had seen the mask she would be an inspiration to them. Fighting her struggles with a smile, it what they would say. But he would say struggling to smile, he knows that mask to well. He knows that mask, just covers another one, forming a blanket of false emotions.

"Thanks Doc," Amber says sitting on the bed, as Sky drags over a chair.

"You're welcome Amber," Dr. Marvin says leaving the room, closing the door.

"Thanks Sky for your help, if you wasn't here they probably would have forced me in a chair," Amber says pulling the blanket of the bed back, crawling under the blanket.

"Your welcome Amber," Sky says sitting down in the chair, "I don't think they could have forced you in a chair." Amber rolls her eyes and pulls the blanket up to her chin.

"Oh they would have tried," she says sarcastically, "and failed. They wouldn't catch me, because I would be popping wheelies in the hall." Sky laughs remembering when Bridge did something similar, and it didn't end well.

"You are too much like your brother," Sky says shaking his head, thinking well they are twins, so they share the same genes.

"At least he was got a sense of humor," Amber says not meaning to launch an attack on Sky, just to argue with him. To mess with his head, to flirty with him, just a little.

"I can see I'm not longer need, I'm just going to leave," Sky says stoically, taking Amber's joke a little too personal. He stands up from his chair and walks towards the door.

"Oh come on Sky, you know I'm just messing with you," Amber says as Sky gets to and opens the door. Sky stands there a smile hidden on his face, as Amber says, "Sky I didn't mean it personally, come on man don't leave me here alone." Sky closes the door, and turns around with that smug smile still set on his face. "That is not even cool, big meanie head," Amber says crossing her arms, rolling over putting her back to Sky. "Took all that to get a smile out of you," She says sitting up, her arms still crossed.

"That's the price one of my smiles," Sky says sitting down the chair, smile turned smirk still on his face.

"It's still mean," Amber says throwing her pillow at Sky, who catches it, will ease.

"You know you're the most childish person I know," Sky says throwing the pillow back, Amber barely catching it. Amber sticks her tongue out at him, and says.

"I'm too childish, and I think you are a little too stuck up," Amber says laughing. "That makes us balance each other out," Amber says putting her hand out to Sky. Sky shakes her hand lightly saying.

"You sure your heads okay, that's a lot of thinking for you to be doing."

"My head is fine, it's my heart you have to worry about," Amber says lying down on the bed, hand on her heart. Her voice was sober, sleepy Sky could see how the day had taken its toll. He knows that a mask was set on her face for most of the day. Yet now he can clearly see the unmasked Amber. A tired yet trying young lady who just wants a few things to change. An inspirational site to see, fulling those that see it with hope.

"How about I leave now, and you get some rest," Sky says standing from his chair, he pats Amber's shoulder as he turns to leave the room.

"Okay nighty nighty Sky," Amber says as Sky leaves the room, silently closing the door. In the hall Sky whispers.

"Good Night Amber." He turns and walks back to Amber's old room, not surprised to see Mrs. Jackson sitting on the bed holding something in her hands. "Mrs. Jackson," Sky says startling Mrs. Jackson making her drop the stack of photos in her hands.

"Oh Sky, I'm sorry I didn't know you standing there," she says getting off the bed, gathering up the pictures.

"It's fine, I wasn't here long," Sky says helping pick up the pictures, pausing to look at a few. Mrs. Jackson notices Sky pausing on certain pictures, and says.

"Those are Bridge and Amber when they were very young. Such tiny things, Amber especially except for those eyes, big and clear."

"Why does Amber have these pictures, shouldn't Bridge have them being the oldest," Sky asks holding the photos out to Mrs. Jackson. Most where pictures of babies, birthdays, and family gatherings.

"Bridge never was one to sit and look at pictures, Amber is though," Mrs. Jackson says leaving out that Bridge started a few fires, with his inventions, and burned some of the pictures. "She likes things she can touch and hold. Things she can just glance at and they bring back memories. Not all good memories mind you, but memories all the same," She says putting the pictures back in an envelope, and setting it in a box.

"Do you need help with the boxes?" Sky asks noticing they have started pilling up.

"Is Amber a sleep?" Mrs. Jackson asks looking though the rest of the night stand, pulling things out and putting them in the box. Although she is surprised to see a few new things; hair clips, cards, and a book.

"Yes, she was falling asleep when I left," Sky says counting all the boxes, and surprised that tiny room could hold so much.

"Than no, Amber is a very light sleeper. No reason to wake her now," Mrs. Jackson says standing up, she walks over to Sky, "but you can escort me back to my desk."

"Alright," Sky says putting his arm out like he did before.

"Why thank you, young man," Mrs. Jackson says as they walk out of the room. "I hope Ms. Syd doesn't have anything to drastic planed for the room."

"Knowing Syd she might, but I'll warn her later," Sky says as the get on the elevator.

"That's a good idea, Amber may alrighty be in hospital already, but that's not reason to give her a heart attack," Mrs. Jackson says getting off the elevator and walking over to her desk.

"Good night Mrs. Jackson," Sky says walking towards the doors, knowing he needs to be back at base soon.

"Good bye, Sky drive safe," She says sitting down in her chair, ready to start some of her unfinished work. Sky walks out the doors, thinking of how different, yet similar, the Carson twins are. Bridge is a heavy sleeper, Amber is a light sleeper, yet they both sleep on their right side. They both move their hands, and make gestures when they talk. Their both crazy smart when they focus on something. Sky rubs his head realizing that he needs to get out more, he sounds like some kind of stalker. He gets into his mustang, wondering when the last time Amber rode in a car was. Sky realizes that he was been doing that a lot, wondering about Amber. He shakes his head, going from some kind of stalker, to super creepy stalker. He starts the car and drives back to base, finding that the drive cleared his head.

**This to longer to get out than I thought. Yet their is the long awaited chapter 20. Although it didn't have a lot of fluff, we did add a new character. Any thoughts on Dr. Marvin? Thank you guys for waiting!**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involes Amber, Mrs. Jackson, and Dr. Marvin_


	21. Filed Away Emotions

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Filed Away Emotions**

"Cadet Tate I was just about to sent for you," Cruger says when Sky parks his car; Sky gets out looking at Cruger.

"Why sir?" Sky asks putting his keys in his pocket, turning to the commander.

"There has been a security breach," Cruger says walking way, with Sky is hot at his heals. "Nothing is missing, but some of our files have been copied."

"Sir, what files have been copied?" Sky asks wondering why the thieves didn't just take the files, it would be less trouble.

"Just nine files here copied. Yours, the other rangers, Jack Landors, Dr. Manx's', Booms', mine," Cruger says leaving out one, but why anyone would want that one is a mystery to him, they aren't even S.P.D..

"The other file sir," Sky asks wondering why anyone would want Booms' file. Sure he is close to them, and tests their gear, but that is all.

"The other file was on Amber Carson," Cruger says stopping when Sky stopped in his tracks. "I know I thought the same thing, why make a copy of her file? She isn't S.P.D.; the only reason was if their focus was on Bridge, and she is major part of his file," Cruger says putting his hand on Sky's shoulder, "I am going to meet with the other rangers in the Command Centre now to inform them."

"Have Jack and Amber been informed," Sky asks walking along side Cruger, still wondering why they would want Amber's file. Sure Bridge could be the target, and if they read the condition Amber is in, they will go after her.

"Jack has, and we informed Mrs. Jackson thinking its best that Amber doesn't know until we get the facts straight," Cruger says knowing she has enough on her plate right now. Sky nods his head but he knows next time he visits, he'll tell Amber she is stronger than most people give her credit for. "I know she hates being out of the loop, but it's for the best. Also you may want to change back into your uniform, before coming to the meeting, Dismissed Cadet," Cruger says as they get to the Command Centre.

"Yes sir," Sky says heading towards his room to change, his is more comfortable in his uniform any way. Cruger heads into the Centre glad to see everyone he needs to talk to in one place.

"As you know you have been called because of a security breach in Kat's lab," Cruger says the moment he gets into the room. The rangers quite down, and look at each other. "Nothing was taken, but some valuable files have been copied," He says walking over to the table in the middle of the room. "Everyone's files in this room have been copied," Cruger says stealing a glance at Boom, "even Booms."

"Why mine?" Boom says stuttering and shaking just a little, "It's not like I am a major part of S.P.D.."

"But you are close to the rangers," Cruger says nodding to Boom, "they even went as far as to copy Jacks', Kats', and my file as well," he says leaving one person out.

"Why copy the files, when they could have just taken them?" Z asks because that just doesn't make any sense. Cruger almost says something when Sky comes in saying.

"They wanted us to know they had the same information we have, and that they plan to use it."

"That is correct, Cadet Tate," Cruger says knowing if anyone, Sky could understand that much. Sky takes his place, judging from Bridge's calmly confused expression that Cruger hasn't told him that Amber's file was copied too. "But we know their main target," Cruger says know they have this to their advantage. They know who is being targeted, and who is most likely to be harmed while trying to get to the target.

"Who Commander?" Syd asks knowing it is someone every dear to her and that she will protect them the best she can.

"Bridge is their target," Cruger says letting his rangers look at Bridge, who just blinks.

"How do you know it's me? It could be you, or just some criminal that wants to find out our weak point. Oh or they could have taken the information to sell to someone else," Bridge says starting one of his world famous rabbles. After all there are a thousand uses for information on the power rangers.

"We know it's you, because," Cruger says ready to drop the bomb, "they also copied Amber's file," and there goes the boom. All the rangers stand there wide eyed, jaws slacked shocked, and with the exception of Boom they have all met Amber. Sky can tell Bridge is not only shocked he is about to go ballistic.

"What have I done to make anyone go after my sister? They have made this beyond personal now," Bridge says pacing around, ringing his hand mumble things that can't be heard. Yet some can assume that it is a good thing they can't be heard.

"That they have Cadet, and well will stop them before they get any where near Amber. This is now our top priority, any free time goes to this. You are dismissed, and Bridge try to calm down," Cruger says as the rangers file out, Bridge leading the away. He storms down the hallway, cadets moving out of his way.

"Sky go check on him please," Z says stopping Sky in the hall way, knowing she isn't going to be any help right now. Sky nods his head, and follows after Bridge. Syd and Z go to their room, wondering what they can do to help. Syd ponders if she should still redo Amber's room now or wait. Z worries about her beau, and her new best friend. Sky finds Bridge punching on the punching bag again.

"You want to talk," Sky asks throwing Bridge a new pair of boxing gloves, just for him. Bridge puts the gloves on with a little trouble, shaking his head no.

"Thank you Sky," Bridge says still mad, but glad that at least his hands won't hurt. His brain is still reeling with thoughts of why. Why him, what had he done? Why Amber? Why his friends, his teammates?

"Welcome Bridge," Sky says knowing that Bridges technique is a little, okay a lot, off but something is more important now. "Bridge we will get them," Sky says sitting on his bed, racking his brain to thing of something anything that could help them.

"I know that," Bridge says stopping his punching, "but the question is before or after they involve Amber. She isn't the strongest person on the planet, and either is Mrs. Jackson." Bridge remembers the argument with Amber earlier in the week, he just patched things up, and they get ripped open, again. She is already fragile, and any opponent of his wouldn't think twice of breaking her.

"Bridge we will stop them before, and if we don't," Sky says pausing never thinking he would say anything like this. "There will be a price to pay, and payment comes before we take them to Cruger," Sky says knowing that if the rangers wanted to they could to some serious damage.

"If they involve Amber," Bridge says turning to face Sky, his face so serious it's scary, "they won't make it to Cruger." Sky nods his head knowing that if he needs to he can stop Bridge, yet at the same time he is feeling the same thing Bridge is. A savage rage is growing inside them, why drag a defenseless girl, who has more than her fair share of problems, into this. Along with that anger is the guilt of what their heads and hearts are telling them needs to be done. Yet which will win the fight of feelings. They feel all this over some thing that they can't control, that they don't even understand. Sky files these emotions away, for the day when they are needed. For later when he has to think on why he feels this way.

"Bridge I'm going to take a walk," Sky says standing up, knowing Bridge probably wants to be alone. He grabs his handbook before he leaves, knowing he will need something to do in Rec. room, beside ignore Syd and Z. Bridge nods his head, working out his anger on the punching bag. Sky walks out of the room and heads down the hall, if he had enough time he would go tell Amber what's going on. He walks to Rec. room, glad to find Z and Syd sitting on the couch. "He is angry," Sky says sitting down on opposite couch, letting out a small sigh.

"Duh even I could tell that much," Z says sitting down her book, "but what else is going on in his head?" She can only image what he is thinking, feeling. Z knows that where Amber is concerted, Bridge can't hide his emotions.

"Guilty that he can't protect Amber like a big brother normal would. He blames himself for Amber getting dragged into this," Sky says closing his eyes, rubbing his forehead hoping to get rid of his headache. The girls nod their heads understanding how Bridge feels, yet each have their own concerns. "Syd they moved Amber so you can redecorate her room, just nothing to drastic, you don't want to give her a heart attack," Sky says when he notices that Syd is reading a decorating magazine.

"Alright," Syd says still lost in her thoughts, to much is on her brain right now. She is not even sure if, she should redo the room now.

"I'm going to go see Bridge," Z says standing up, hoping she can help him some how. Sky nods his head, knowing she would. Sky stands up to and starts walking out too. "I think I can make it by myself," Z says thinking Sky is following her.

"I know you can, I just need to talk to the Commander," Sky says turning the other way, missing Z's head shake. Z walks towards Bridge's room, thinking of what she is going to say. She knows Bridge probably doesn't want to talk right now, but he doesn't need to keep things bottled up, they have Sky for that. She is still waiting to see some real emotion from Sky; sure he has gotten better but not much. Z gets to the door and knocks, before she goes in. She goes in a bit surprised to see Bridge going at it with the punching bag.

"Bridge," she says making sure he knows she is there. Bridge stop punching and looks at her, he walks over to his bed and sits down.

"I don't want to talk about it," He says taking the gloves off, and sitting them on the bed.

"I know but you need too," Z says sitting down on the bed, touching Bridge's shoulder.

"Sky is the one who keeps things bottled up, you need someone to talk to," She says messing but Bridge's hair, trying and failing to get a smile. Unlike Sky, none of the other rangers can file their emotions away.

"There is so much that she hasn't gotten to do," Bridge says in a low tone, "and this is one more thing that stands in her way." Bridge could write a list of all things she hasn't done, yet it would be easier to go a list of the things that she has done.

"Amber's strong Bridge, she has had a lot thrown at her but she isn't a quitter," Z says putting her arm around Bridge's shoulders. "She is a fighter, this may stand in her way, but she has you," she says shaking him a little, "she has us, and with our help nothing will keep her down."

"But we are the cause this time," Bridge says still gloomily thinking Amber doomed. "Even if I'm not the target, they still know about her and every time we visit her, you guys get closer to her. Making her more of a target, because of how she is," Bridge says almost wanting to forbid all the other rangers to visit Amber. The rangers, his friends, are the first people to understand Amber. Sure they don't completely understand her, but they understand her better than most. And if he knows his sister, she is already good friends with them all.

"Bridge look at me," Z says turning Bridge's head with gentle hands, "Amber will fight, she will survive, because that is what is she is a survivor. She will fight until she survives."

"What if she doesn't survive?" Bridge asks clinching his fist, turning his knuckles white, "What if they hurt her to get to me, to get to us?"

"If she doesn't, than it is her time Bridge," Z says hugging Bridge, "but I know Amber is strong enough to survive anything that someone throws at her whether it's to get to you or us. She will survive, she will stand up and tell them to wait until you get there, and they'll get the beating of a life time." Bridge hugs Z back, hoping that what Z says is true. He knows Amber is strong, and would say that, and Amber has told him that when it's her time, it's her time. They sit there locked in that loving embrace, for some time, while Sky has made his way to Kat's lab.

**I am I leaving to many doors open, or adding too much to the plot? Come on, I know you guys will answer honestly, at least I hope so. The question is what exactly is on those files, and who copied them. We had some Z/Bridge fluff there at the end. If this is getting to dramatic, or too many doors are open, message me please.**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involves Amber_


	22. A Puzzle

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**A Puzzle**

Sky goes into the lab surprised to see it empty, normally at least Boom would be experimenting on something. He walks over to Kat's desk were a stack of files sit, he picks up the files deciding that they need to be put back in there rightful place. He wanted to look over Ambers file but the doors opened, so he put her file into place. He hoped to gain some imformation on this puzzle of a person.

"Oh Hello Sky I was just uh," Boom says not used to Sky being in the lab without the other rangers. Quite frankly the ranger looks out of place in the lab.

"I already put the files up Boom," Sky says walking towards the door, knowing that if Boom is back, Kat isn't far behind.

"Actually I was looking for you," Boom says stopping Sky, he has a question for him. "It seems like everyone but me has meet Amber, I was just wondering what's she like?"

"That's a little hard to explain," Sky says leaning against Kat's desk, wondering why Boom is asking him this and not Bridge, "she is a lot like Bridge, and then again she is his opposite at times. She is very...different." Although Sky didn't want to say it, there is no other word to describe Amber. She is like a jigsaw puzzle, she fits differently with every person she mets.

"Thanks Sky," Boom says stratching his head, he had high hopes that Sky would tell him why Bridge went off in the Command Centre.

"You're welcome Boom," Sky says pushing himself off the desk, "Why did you ask me instead of Bridge?"

"I was kinda hoping that," Boom says pausing, "you might tell be why he went crazy in the Command Centre."

"He cares a lot about Amber," Sky says sighing, knowing he can't tell Boom much, "she is his sister after all; someone dragging her into this hurts him more than it should. They have had some family problems in the past, were she got hurt pretty bad. He is just worried about her safety," Sky says wording it the best he can, until Boom has meet Amber himself he won't understand.

"I think I get it, Thanks Sky," Boom says not really getting much, other than Bridge doesn't want Amber to get hurt. But even he knew that, most siblings want each other to be safe even if they won't admitt it.

"You're welcome Boom," Sky says making his way out of the lab, leaving Boom to do... whatever it is he normally does. Sky walks toward the Rec. room, Ric the robot k-9 pal of the S.P.D. following him. Ric barks with the ball in his month wanting to play, and Sky gets the honor of the first ranger he found. Sky takes the ball, and throws it down the hall, trying not to break anything. Ric chases the ball, happily barking all the way. Sky walks into the Rec. room, finding Syd still sitting on the couch.

"Any better?" Syd asks when Sky sits down, flipping a page.

"I hope so," Sky says taking Ric's ball again throwing it, "Any Ideas?"

"Some," Syd says dog-earing a page, "do you thing light orange, or a medium, because a bright orange would be a bit dramatic?"

"Your the decorator not me," Sky says throwing the ball again.

"You didn't go talk to Cruger did you?" Syd asks reading an article, and reading Sky about the same way. She knows how thoughts run though his head. She can see the emotions he tries to hide.

"He was busy," Sky says crossing his arms, wondering just how Syd could read him. Syd puts down her magazine, and raises her eyebrow at Sky. "Alright I went to check Kat's lab for myself, there happy."

"Every happy," Syd says her smile bright, and wide, she always could catch Sky's lies, she knows him too well. "You don't need to worry Sky, just use that brain of yours to think," she says picking up her magazine again, besides Bridge will do enough worrying for all of them. Sky leans back and takes a deep breath; it's easier to think when you don't know the person on a personal level. Sky sits there thinking, while Syd works on a few ideas of her own. Z and Bridge quietly make their own way to the Rec. room.

"So what's up guys?" Z says when they get to the Rec. room, her and Bridge take their normal spots. They sit beside Syd, across from Sky, no body sits by Sky.

"Z, what to you think a light orange or a medium orange?" Syd asks knowing that Z will at least give her any answer.

"For Amber," Z asks and Syd nods, "then a medium orange that is just a little bit on the bright side. But you forget, you have an Amber expert," Z says pointing at Bridge.

"Well Bridge," Syd asks hoping he was listening to that conversation, she doesn't like repeating herself.

"Z actually had it right on the spot," Bridge says remembering something, "she actually repainted her half of the room this like neon orange but Mrs. Jackson didn't like that. So she painted this really cool orange that had actual metal flakes in it to make it sparkle."

"You shared a room with Amber?" Z asks wondering what it would be like to share a room with teenage Bridge, oh wait she could just ask Sky.

"Yeah, we didn't want to leave her in a room by herself at night. She would always have nightmares that would scare her," Bridge says remembering one of her nightmares all too well. Nightmares what would even scare him while she told him. Nightmares of things that would even bring Sky to his knees.

"What kinda stuff is she into, she seems like she would be into anything?" Z says taking Bridge's mind of that track, because it would lead to nothing but another bad memory.

"She actually was into books more than anything; she always carried one with her. Amber was quite the book worm growing up, I can remember her reading me stories sometimes," Bridge says trying to remember her favorite story, yet sadly it's been to long.

"I can see Amber as a book worm," Z says noticing that Amber was already reading a book, that she suggest for her to read only days before.

"If you left her alone, she could finish three books in one day, and I don't mean little books. They were at least a few hundred pages thick," Bridge says remembering it always took him a while to read a book.

"Okay so a bookshelf is a must," Syd says writing that down on a piece of paper along with her other ideas. "But what else, so far I'm just repainting, an adding a bookshelf. I got to do more than that," Syd says flipping back though her magazine, "Maybe a painting but what of?"

"What about her favorite flower?" Z says noticing the flowers in Amber's room, "She seems to like them a lot, when I visited her the other day she was staring out at the garden."

"I don't know her favorite flower," Bridge says getting a look from Syd. "What I don't normally ask her that stuff, everything I know she has always said it, no prying on my part. Sis hates it when I pry, she says that-"

"Tiger lilies," Sky says reading a section in the handbook, interputing Bridge. The other rangers just look at him, thinking he has finially lost it, spouting out random words.

"What?" Z asks, thinking Sky needs a different book to read.

"Amber's favorite flowers are Tiger Lillies," Sky says looking up, just noticing the looks on the other ranger's faces. Their expression are a little disturbed, mixed with a lot of how do you know that. "Mrs. Jackson told me," Sky says not wanting to drag Kat into this, that's the last thing she needs right now. The other rangers oh, while Bridge wonders why Mrs. Jackson would tell Sky, Amber's favorite flower. Syd and Z share a smiling looking, before they bust out laughing. Now it was Sky's and Bridge's turn to share a look, and it just full of nothing but concern for the girls mental health.

"Do we want to know?" Bridge asks not liking to be left out of an inside joke, but if it's about Sky maybe it's for the best, he does want to live.

"It's just Sky is exactly mister sensitivity," Z says managing to stop laughing for a moment.

"But he knew something about Amber what was kinda sensitive and personal," Syd says finishing for Z who couldn't hold in the giggles, "it's like he had a genuine moment."

"It's just so unlike you Sky," Z says laughing again, "its funny." Soon both the girls are giggling again, and don't think they are going to let Sky live this down. Sky shifts positions on the couch, ducking behind the handbook.

"I picked up some information and used it, big deal," He says not seeing how it's funny, "in the field you collect all the information you can."

"Sky, Amber isn't a mission," Syd says surprised that Sky even said that, "she is a friend. I can't believe you said that, at one time it wouldn't have surprised me. But after Jack you have became nicer, you have gone soft on us."

"She does have a point," Z says knowing she has wanted to hit Sky before, but not like this. "Sky, Amber is our friend, not some opponent you need to beat in a fight." Sky shakes his head while looking at Bridge, thinking he will speak next. Bridge just puts up his hands, as if saying I'm not getting into this. Although Bridge may have the most to say, the girls are better at fighting with words.

"You forget Z, she is an opponent for him, because she out smarted him," Syd says knowing that wound is still open and bleeding, so why not put a little salt in it. Z nods her head, agreeing with Syd, the two girls just stare at Sky waiting for him to say something. Sky stands up while shaking his head, and saying.

"I can't help how I see things. Amber is a friend that we don't know that much about. I think it is best that we pick up any information we can, until we get to know her better." Then Sky walks out of the room, knowing that's just how he is. Everyone is a puzzle to be solved, and anything can help solve the puzzle. That and he knows that he has never had a hard time buying anyone Christmas, or Hanukah presents.

**Well it seems Sky hasn't changed as much as we thought. A little bit kinder, yet not a bit wiser. What would Amber's favorite book be? A fantasy were she can escape, or something else...I don't know you tell me. I think I can get the next chapter out soon, but thank you for waiting and reading.**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involves Amber_


	23. Learning

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Learning**

"Do you think we were a too little hard on him?" Syd asks knowing that Sky is the way he is for a good reason; it was the way he was taught. And he is changing, slowly but still changing.

"He has to learn sooner or later that not everybody wants to be read like a book," Z says standing firm to her opinion. "He did admit that Amber is a friend, so that's a start." She knows he will see something through from start to finish. So by the end of this journey they will become from friends, hopefully.

"Bridge, you got any thing to say?" Syd asks Bridge has been quiet since the conversation started.

"Sky does have a point; you guys don't know that much about Amber," Bridge says laughing a little, "That and she is doing the same with you guys." Syd stares at Z, wish she wasn't that hard on Sky, but he kinda needed it. Bridge knows that Amber will ask certain questions just to see what answers she gets.

"Enough with the look Syd," Z says picking up her book, "so we were a little hard on him. He'll get over it, eventually."

"Yeah but until then, he does control our training schedule," Syd says knowing that their training is hard enough, without Sky making it harder. Unless she can get things patched up before tomorrow.

"Then let him hit us his best shot," Z says opening her book, "Besides he has to do it too." She knows that he isn't like Jack, he wouldn't give the order without being in the thick of it as well.

"Z, he already does more than we do. He goes running every morning and in the evening, and unlike us he does train when we aren't scheduled too," Bridge says pointing out some the extra stuff Sky does.

"That just shows that we need to get him out more often," Z says knowing that Sky can throw a pretty good punch when needed, but he needs a life. "And we need to get to know Amber a little more," Z says putting her book mark in the book, seems like she will never finish it. "So tell us something about Amber than we probably don't know?" Z says looking at Bridge, hoping this gets them off her back.

"Well she always liked a wide range of things," Bridge says wondering just what he should tell her. "She really likes animals, when I had my bulldog, she had a Great Dane. I think his name was Jimmy, or was it Jimbo," Bridge asks scratching his head, he knows it was a Great Dane, that's name started with a J.

"Isn't a great Dane, one of those really tall dogs?" Z asks sure the hobos had their dogs, but she didn't really care about their breed, just that they didn't bite her. She never had a pet until Ric, if you want to count him.

"With the pointy ears, and long legs," Bridge says almost sure the dogs name was Jimmy, "those would be them. She also liked taking pictures; she took most of the ones of us in our teenage years. She always carried around a camera," Bridge says knowing some of those snapshots were a little embarrassing.

"What was her favorite thing to take pictures of?" Syd asks knowing back then she loved to have her picture taken, and well she still does.

"She didn't really have a favorite, most of them were of me, animals, or places," Bridge says know there was one picture she took that she loved. "My next day off, I'll stop by Mrs. Jackson's house and pick up some of Amber's old things," Bridge says more to himself than the girls, he knows Amber misses a few things. But she probably didn't ask Mrs. Jackson to get them, or Mrs. Jackson just kept forgetting to bring them so she stopped asking.

"What was her favorite thing to eat?" Z asks know Bridge is probably lost in his own brain, at the moment.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, or coffee capuccino ice cream, she just really liked ice cream," Bridge says remembering many days after school at the ice cream parlor. "There for a long time, she would wake up in the middle of the night craving some, and she would always bring the bowl back to our room."

"What has something she hated?" Syd asks hoping that Amber won't hate her new room, when it is finished.

"She hated people interrupting her or trying to talk over her," Bridge says knowing you have to let Amber finish her sentences. "She hated olives, essays, and the color gray. She didn't like that gray is an in-between color, it wasn't white or black," Bridge says remembering she would never wear anything gray. "But she liked black and white pictures; she liked that old school feel to them."

"Did she like any other old school things?" Syd says writing black and white by Tiger Lilly, wonder if she can find a picture like that.

"She loved old school things, she like the 2000's stuff and 1950's music," Bridge says knowing that Amber always was a little out there. He remembers most of the crazy stuff that Amber collected over the years. Random things like toys from ancient t.v. shows, shaped glass bottles, and costume jewerly.

"Just like you Bridge," Z says knowing that him and Amber to share a bond, but she still thinks it's all in the family. "A little crazy, and confusing at times, but lovable all the same," Z says hugging Bridge, that's her Bridge. Bridge returns her hug and messes up her hair. Syd can feel the lovy dovy moment, and no she isn't like Sky, she isn't allergic. She just thinks that if she isn't one of the people in moment, it is polite to leave the room.

"I'm going to check on Sky," Syd says standing up, reminding herself to give the loving couple some space, so Sky has a couch buddy. She walks out of the room, and turns down the hall towards his room. As she walks down the hall, she wonders just how angry he is. She stands by the door, heading the tell tale sounds of the punch bag. 'Yup he is mad' is what's going though her head, when she knocks on the door. After the door opens, Syd peeks her head in not surprised to see Sky punching away, but being cautious all the same. "You okay?" She asks sitting on Bridge's computer chair.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sky says taking his gloves off, and throwing them on his bed.

"You just seemed angry when you left, and we were a little hard on you," Syd says knowing Sky won't give her an honest answer. She knows that she will have to pull, the answer out of him, this is Sky we are talking about.

"I'm fine Syd," Sky says sitting on his bed, "it's just that we didn't know Bridge had a sister for the longest time. I'm just wondering what else we don't know about him," he says putting his gloves away in his night stand. For a moment Syd was speechless, there is that honest answer, with no pulling involved.

"And the best way to that is talk to Bridge more," she says wondering just how much has Sky changed. "Not pull Amber into it," she says know that she hasn't spend much time getting to know either of them better. But she has many ideas to bring the group together.

"But we have two people that we have to get to know now," Sky says hoping Syd is as oblivious as she normal is, cause there is a secret message hidden in that sentence. A message that he should have not hinted towards.

"Wait a minute," Syd says to bad for Sky, she caught on, "You want to get to know Amber." She awes as she walks over to Sky, and sits beside him. "That's so sweet, you really do have a heart," she says sneaking a quick hug, because Sky is not a hugger, right? With all the changes she isn't sure, but doesn't want to risk her life that slim chance. She stands up from the spot, "Not that you didn't always have a heart. We all just thought it was lost in ice." Syd decides those probably weren't the best words to use, but to late now. "I meant you're just not big on showing your emotions which is okay, but-"

"Syd," Sky says interrupting her, knowing most of what she has said is true. "Calm down, your talking like Bridge," he says not needing another Bridge at the moment, they already have two now. "I know what you are saying," he says letting Syd catch her breath, and sit down.

"Sky, do you like Amber?" Syd asks already knowing the answer, and she isn't getting answer flat out. Sky can't shock her anymore can he.

"She is okay," Sky says knowing that the questions are going to keep coming. A game of twenty question to which he isn't sure how to answer.

"Are we talking okay friend, girlfriend, future Mrs. Skylar Tate?" Syd says that's one of the signs of armageddon, the apocalypse, Sky getting married. That will be one crazy, scary day and one crazy lady. Yes, she wants her friend to be happy, it just seems impossible.

"Didn't we just go over that we barely know her," Sky says thinking it's a little to soon for the girl friend talk, way to soon for marriage talk, and she is only a friend cause she is Bridge's sister. Wait what he is thinking, a little soon, okay one too many hits to the head. He was never even had girlfriend before, but some girl that he met five days ago, brought on that thought. Oh God all of Syd's lovy dovy Bridge and Z talk has gotten to him.

"So says mister gut feeling," Syd says defiantly having an idea of that the answer is now. "So what is your gut telling you now?"

"That your a little too noisy," Sky says standing and walking towards the door, "come on lets get back to the love birds, before they think I killed you." Syd follows him out the door, wondering just that Sky does think of Amber.

"You know Sky, you have got just a little more open over the passed few days, what brought that on?" Syd asks stalking after Sky.

"I just realized how little we know about each other," Sky says knowing that he knows five things about Syd tops. And those would be she is a pink loving, shopaholic, who likes to sing, has some painting skills, and comes from a wealthy family.

"You do know that most of us know your story," Syd says Sky is a bit of an S.P.D. legend himself, just like his father. I guess the saying is true in Sky's case; the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

"How so?" Sky asks not sure how people could know his story, he hasn't told anyone.

"Oh come on," Syd says this one being a no brainer, "every one here as heard of your dad and you have trained with everyone here. Cruger brags about your model behavior all the time," she says knowing that Sky doesn't have any idea that few other things are going on. Like that half the female population of S.P.D. have admitted they have massive crushes on him, or that he does get stared at when he works out, that boy is a beast. It's a good thing he is clueless because one of two things would happen if he realized. He would be like he normally is girl shy self, or flirt back and get the repuation of a playa. Though Syd could picture both, but the girl shy seems more likey. The boy doesn't know how to be anything but polite to girl, she flirts he freezes, which some girls think is sooo cute.

"They know of me, not my story," Sky says knowing that everyone knows about them now, they beat one of the biggest baddies in the galaxy.

"It's not that hard to piece together your story," Syd says stopping outside the Rec. room, "from what people know, and what Cruger says there is a lot of info on you." She goes in letting Sky, ponder that thought from a moment, before he follows her in. "So any more ideas?" she asks sitting down on Sky's couch, and she does get some wierd looks.

"Yeah," Z says after a moment, "I have been taking notes for you. But why are you sitting over there."

"You and Bridge need your space," Syd says taking her notebook back. "And Sky can just deal with it." Z nods her head, reminding herself to check the status of that relationship, later. "You only added that Amber needs hanging picture frames," Syd says that was already part of her plan, as Sky sits down beside her.

"Yeah that was the only thing decorator wise that was important," Z says knowing there are a few interesting things that Syd missed.

"And were am I going to pictures to put in the frames," Syd asks you can't find pictures of Bridge, and Mrs. Jackson just any where.

"My next day off, I'm going to go home, pack a few things of Amber's that you could use. I'll hide a few photo albums in that," Bridge says knowing he is going though the pictures first. "So long as I put them back, and only the pictures you use are missing they shouldn't be missed."

"Okay I think I have a pretty good idea now," Syd says now all she needs is to find her materials, and a few other things. "Would you mind, stopping some where, and trying to find the right orange for me?"

"No, I don't mind," Bridge says now he needs a to-do list. "If I remember right, she was using the paint card as a bookmark," he says wondering if it is still in the book. If Bridge remembers right, Amber could not read that novel; it scarred her so he hid it.

"Thank you," Syd says standing up, now to do her favorite thing, online shopping. As Syd leaves the room, Z turns to Bridge and asks.

"You would doing in thing, if had to do with Amber, wouldn't you?"

"She is my sister, and I do love her," Bridge says trying to remember where he hid that book, under his bed, or the sink.

"If she told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" Z asks the age old question, to see that lenghts you would go for someone.

"If I would survive the jump, than yes," Bridge says knowing he has jumped a time or two, but Z doesn't need to know that.

"It's not like he hasn't before," Sky says spilling the beans.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me," Z says knowing that she has once or twice in her time too.

"Nothing about Bridge should surprise you," Sky says having became numb to Bridge's outbursts.

"Okay back to Amber," Z says cause Bridge is look a little uncomfortable. And so the convestation goes, switching topics every now and the convestation ends, the night begans each goes their seperate ways. Sky goes to the Command Centre, he still has a few more nights of nightwatching left. Bridge goes to hit the hay early, the day and it's stress having took it's toll. Z goes to her room to see if Syd was still awake, and asks a few questons of her own.

**OMG I'm so sorry guys I have just been so swamped lately. 3 major club events, 5 thanksgivings, 4 major competions to plan for/do, and 4 christmas parties to plan. But since it is Christmas break I can finally post this chapter. Again i'm sorry, but i have an idea to make it up to you.**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involves Amber_


	24. Gratitude

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomia**_

**Gratitude**

_Z goes to her room to see if Syd was still awake, and asks a few questons of her own._

"I hope your daddy knows what your spending his money on," Z says walking over to Syd's desk. She knows that Syd, is probobably spending a fair about of cash on this project.

"He does," Syd says shutting the computer down, having bought most of what she needs. It would only take a few days for everything to be shipped in. After that its only a matter of putting her plan into action. "Now all I need is the paint," she says picking up a stetch of Amber's new room, and handing it to Z.

"This is pretty good, she'll love it," Z says finding everything that they talked about in the picture. It seems that from what she knows that Amber is already living in that room. From the orange walls to comfortable furniture, it seems that she will be more than happy.

"I hope she does," Syd says knowing that this room may help Amber better or worse. "I'm thinking sense it is her room that she should have some say," Syd says Amber can make the final paint choose and picks out a few pictures.

"That's a good idea, we don't want to give her a heart attack," Z says as Syd hides the sketch, not wanting Bridge to find it. "Syd I have a bit of a personal question for you," Z says deciding that now is as good a time as ever to ask her question. Syd nods it's normal for Z to ask her questions, Z didn't exactly grow up normal. "What happened when you talked to Sky?"

"We just talked about how we were a little hard on him, and how we really don't know each other that well," Syd says not wanting spill anything about Sky's little, tiny, microsopic infatuation with Amber. Syd wouldn't call it a crush just yet, maybe after they get to know each other a little better. "Why?"

"It's just the whole suddenly sitting by Sky, both of you coming back happy," Z says so her assumption was wrong, but with what she had to work with it was a good guess.

"You thought me and Sky, were like you and Bridge," Syd says their is two problems with that. Sky's the older brother she never had, and...he is never happy.

"Kinda, yeah," Z says sitting on her bed, knowing her blonde friend has to like someone. She may not know now, but she will find out one way.

"No, he is closest thing I have to a brother here at S.P.D., well him and Bridge," Syd says those two boys have always treated her like a younger sister, protectiveness and all. "Their my Jack," she says knowing what Jack is to Z. Z nods Syd understanding her feelings, having gotten that same feeling. The girls go about their nightly rituals the talking done, soon it is time for sweet sleep. Yet their is one member of the team still awake, in late hour. Sky sits in the Command Centre Checking the motitors for late night crime when, the doors open.

"Sky did you go into my lab earlier," Kat asks the moment she walks though the door. Kat knows that Sky is still in a bit of trouble with Cruger.

"Yes, I wanted to check things over myself," Sky says thinking that as part of his job, hiding his real reason. He believes that Kat won't catch his lie.

"And I thank you for that Sky," Kat says walking over to the ranger. "But what was your other reason for coming to my lab?" She asks knowing that the ranger, has tried hiding his real motive.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you said this morning," Sky says not spilling his last and final reason. Surely part of his reason would be good enough.

"Sky," Kat says knowing that isn't all, she can read this team just like Cruger. She isn't about to let this cadet walk way with more weight on his shoulders.

"Amber told me that she wanted to know who donated her heart," he says knowing that information would be in her file, and it won't be that hard to find. "They have never told her," he says wondering what their reasoning behind that is. Perhaps, like with most things, they feel that it is best that she doesn't need to know. That is most likely why she keeps secrets from them. They don't trust her, so why should she trust them.

"I know they haven't," Kat says sitting her clipboard down on the center table. "The giver of that heart requested that she didn't know until one of two things happened. Either she was in the process of getting married, or was moments away from death," she says remebering those few hours so clearly. The feeling of helplessness she felt then made the moments drag by, yet every detail was so clear. She could tell you the time of day, or the smell in the air.

"Why would they do that, she has every right to know?" Sky asks standing from his sit, at the table. She has the right to know, doesn't that go against a simple last minute wish. The fact that the death is taking priority over the living, angers him. It sadness him as well, she wants to know who's family she is to thank.

"She may have the right but, it wasn't her choice," Kat says just a few people know who the orginal owner of that heart was. "It was the owner's wishes, and unless you have a way to contact the dead, than you won't know why they did it."

"It seems a little cruel doesn't it," Sky says cruel for both Amber and their own family. To never give or get gratitude, when it was need the most, is a painful thing. If Amber could thank the family, both would feel worlds better.

"I'm sure they had a good reason," Kat says knowing that every reason, and it's better than good, it's great. With all the talk of Amber the past few days has made her think, maybe it's time for another visit. Sky nods his head thinking that _no reason is good enough to deny someone the truth_. "I have a lot of work to do, I'll take over your nightwatch tonight," Kat says picking up her clipboard, noticing just how tired Sky seems.

"Thank you Kat," Sky says leaving the Centre, as Kat welcomes him. After he leaves Kat shakes her head, that boy doesn't know what he is getting himself into. Kat goes about her work wondering when she should take that visit. She knows that Boom could handle things for one day, well not a whole day. Kat works into the night as the rangers get the rest that they need. Yet there is someone else who needs to rest, but they have much work to do. They do their work with only the light of a desk lamp, the dim light only showing their hands. Papers litter the desk they are writing on, their plan is almost complete. Just a few things left to take account for, then it's just a waiting game.

As night turns to day, everyone goes about their routines. From Amber to the rangers, and everyone inbetween, they all follow their rountine. Slowly the days and nights add up, as they follow that rountine with little devation. Soon three weeks have passed, and all the long hours tolling away have not been wasted.

**Sorry super short chapter, the next on will be longer, promise. So Sky is starting to let a few emotions go, sadly its anger and frustation. Pretty soon well have an unexpected meeting and get to see Ambers room make over. **

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involves Amber_


	25. Authors Note 2wks til delete

Dear readers,

Unless you are super bored and want way too much detail please skip to the last paragraph!

Super Sorry, don't worry i'm not canelling 'Something Worth Living For.' Now that I started it, i'm finishing it. I wanted to explain why I haven't been post or answering your messages. I think the last post I did was in January, no December, so its been 4 months that is a long time. I'm not dieing this time, and only one of you will get that. Any way bact to explaining school started back up an January, Feburary we had family birthdays almost every month, March we had the last of major club competitions. So January major homework + major preparing for March = no time for 'Something Worth Living For', I didn't even have time to check my email. Feburary birthdays + homework + putting the final touchs and check stuff for March = no time for 'Something Worth Living For' and again no email time. Now to March first week five million things to do before next week, cuz I'm have been working my butt off but my sponsor who is in charge of getting our hotel and transport in check was not doing her job. Second week the big final huge competion that I have been work all year to win, for the whole seven days doing the competion and fail. I am not going to Disney Land and I am not happy about it. This last week my lovely and oh so caring sponsor felt the need to keep all of use who competed after school, to go over what we could do better for next year. Two reasons that made me even more unhappy. First, I have all of homework to do, and the majority is in hard college level class. Second, I'm a high school senior so none of what she is saying makes it apply to me, but her reason for making all the seniors stay is "most of you are officers", her reason for making me stay was that your president of this club. I want to tell her not by chose, I had been nomiteed by a friend and the past president, which makes me gold. I wasn't allowed to drop out of the race, and no one ran against me. So I won by default, yay lets party cause I got an office in a club i didn't want. Last week was spring break but every time i go to upload this or another chapter a type to error pops up. So finally had a whole week to post, but no the site slaps me in the face with an error message.

So again I'm sorry guys, I'm going to try and do better. I'm going to try and update 'Something Worth Living For' weekly. If you didn't read the top part no I'm not caneling it, I love this story to much to canel it, so I must finish it. Again the reason for the nonupdates are school, family, school clubs, depression over disneyland, my caring club sponsor, and homework. I don't expect any reviews for this chapter, i just felt like i owned you guys an explanation. And I did cuz if it wasn't for you guys this story wouldn't be in the process of being written.

Much over due love

~Sweetie


	26. Family Introductions

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomnia**_

**Family Introductions**

Cruger having found out about Sydney's little room make over, gave the rangers yet another day off. So they can help put together last minute things, so Amber can see the room today. He knows that she is most likely growing impatient, and that's what they have been working on during their days off. The rangers head out early that morning making a few stops on the way. Syd knowing exactly what she is going have the others do later. They enter the hospital, knowing exactly where they need to go. The boys to Amber's newly paint room, to put together furniture. Sending Z with them to put things on the book self. While Syd herself, goes to Amber to pick out some pictures to use in the room.

"So today is reveal day," Mrs. Jackson says as the group rides up in the elevator. Truth is told she is surprised to see that they are still around. Amber has never had a tighter group of friends. Yet sadly it will be much later in the day before, Mrs. Jackson can see the room. The work never ends, so it seems.

"Yeah, I just hope she likes it," Syd says not sure that Amber will be a fan of what she did. As Z would put it, it might be a little to 'fairy princess', for Amber.

"I'm sure she will like it, Syd," Z says having spent her fair share of time with Amber; she knows it's exactly how Amber would do it. Syd nods her head, as they exit the elevator.

"So everyone knows what they have to do," she says stopping everyone.

"Yes Syd, we know," Sky says passing her on the way to Amber's current room. Everyone follows behind him, passing the newly painted room.

"If you know then why did you pass the room," Syd says stopping at the door, point in the room. She pauses for a moment longer know that the paint looks better than she imaged.

"I think she should know that we are all here," Sky says still walking on his way. "Bridge would have come to see her, and he would have dragged Z. It's just easier if we all go now." Syd nods her head and quickly catches up. As they all get to the door, Bridge reaches out and knocks. They don't get an answer from a voice, but the door does open. Bridge sees his sister in the bed, and wonders who opened the door. So he looks around it, coming face to face with a tiny, little boy.

"Hello," Bridge says not sure who this kid is. Sure his sister maybe me friendly, but small children normal avoid this floor.

"Hi," the kid says looking Bridge over, "bye." The child walks over to Amber's bed, glancing at Sky. It was more of a glance of dismissal, than that of welcome. He climbs into the bed, sitting between Amber and the rangers.

"Will, that is no way to greet guests," Amber scolds the black haired boy. "Come in guys," Amber says waving the rangers in, letting them settle themselves in their spots. "Brother," Amber says before Bridge sits on the foot of the bed.

"Yes," Bridge says turning towards Amber, who still hugs Will. The child looks at Bridge unsure of his presents on the bed.

"I want to introduce you to our little brother," Amber says letting Will go. "Bridge this is Will," she gestures towards Will. "Will this is your Big Brother Bridge," she says pointing to Bridge. Will looks over Bridge for a moment, before crawling over to Bridge. Will looks him over for a minute, with Bridge doing the same. The same confused, unsure, but open stare.

"Big brother," Will says hugging Bridges arm tightly. Bridge isn't sure what to make of this... turn of events.

"Will wanted a big sister, and now he has a big brother too," Amber says knowing that Bridge will understand. It's just that Bridge doesn't get hugged by random children everyday. Bridge nods his head, and pats Will's back.

"We can play checkers later, right Bridge?" Will asks letting go of him, know the other rangers are starting wonder what is going on. Not that he cares at the moment, he is busy thinking of were the checkers set is.

"Sure thing Will," Bridge says messing up Will's hair. The child is much like he was, always wanting to play games. Only he liked chess more, but of course his main playmate didn't like it.

"Okay I'll come back later, we can play then," he says hopping off the bed, to go tell his mommy that he has a brother now too.

"Don't you want to know who the rest of our guests are," Amber says stopping Will just short of the door.

"A little," he says know there is just two that he hasn't met now. Which of course girls still have cooties, except for his sister.

"Syd is the blonde, and Z is the brunette," Amber says as Will walks over to the two ladies.

"Hello," Will says waving to them, letting Sydney awe over how cute he is. So long as he doesn't catch her cooties, he is fine.

"Wait, what about Sky?" Bridge asks looking towards Amber for an answer, yet he gets on from Will.

"I know Sky," Will says walking over to Sky, although all he does is try to glare at the older man. "Those flowers should be in water you know," he says believing that he is smarter than Sky. Sky almost forgot that he was holding the delicate tiger lilies. Going to retrieve the flowers that morning was quite an event in its self.

"That they should, do you know where a vase is for them Will?" Sky says letting Will win at his little game. It doesn't make much difference to Sky if he wins or loses, so why not let Will win.

"Under the sink," Will says going to do what Sky should have done. While Sky and Will were talking, the other rangers shared a few looks. Most of those looks were a little amazed, what happened to Sky not knowing how to interact with children. "Here," Will says handing Sky the full vase.

"Thank you Will," Sky says putting the tiger lilies in the water. Before Sky can get up, Will has already taken the vase to Amber's night stand.

"Thank you both," Amber says messing up Will's hair, "now wouldn't momma want to know about your big brother." She knows that now, since the family introductions have been made, they can get down to business.

"Yes, bye," Will says making it out of the room, almost skipping, but boys don't skip. After Will closes the door behind him, the rangers turn to Amber.

"He is cute, but what's he doing here?" Z says hoping it's not what she thinks it is. That would make Wills story close to Ambers.

"His mom is a patient; he wanted someone to explain to him what was going on. I'm just the lucky one who get picked," Amber says laughing a little. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to finish your room," Bridge says shaking his sisters' leg a little.

"Really," she asks anxiously this room, hasn't exactly been home. Without the garden view, it's been hard to sleep at night and relax in the day.

"Yeah, we could get it finish by lunch if the guys left now," Syd says knowing that needs to be done.

"Then what are you sitting here for Bridge, go get my room done," Amber says trying to push Bridge of the bed. "Come on up, they haven't let me down that part of the hall way in a long time," she says pushing a little harder; she hasn't seen the garden in a long time. She can't see it from her window, one month without seeing her garden is enough.

"Okay, okay I'm going," Bridge says standing barely feeling Amber pushing on him. "Come on guys," he says hugging Amber before he starts towards the door.

"See you later Amber," Z says walking over to stand with Bridge.

"Hold the phone, you mean your letting them go unsupervised," Amber says getting a few laughs at the blush on their faces.

"Amber," Bridge says very similarly to how she sounded with Will earlier. For a moment he wonders where she would have thought of that comment. "Sky is going with us," he says point to Sky who just stood up, with a light smile on his face.

"Okay, so where are you going pinky?" Amber asks Syd who has moved to the chair by the bed.

"I'm going to stay with you," Syd says handing Amber a shoe box. "We have a few things that need your touch." Having seen the smile on Syd's face, Amber thinks there is more going on than she originally thought.

"Bye guys," Amber says waving them out of the room. "So what needs my touch?" she asks taking off the lid of the box.

**Omg uber super sorry guys between school, club stuff, scholarships, and work I haven't posted at all. If you read the authors note you understand, but if you didn't that's cool, it will be deleted soon, just cuz I don't want to leave it in this story. But I'm going to make that up to you guys soon, the big room reveal is coming up. I have even found a web picture that is close enough to it. Hope you forgive me for being super late to the party!**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involves Amber, Mrs. Jackson, and Will_


	27. Poker Faces

_**Something Worth Living For **_

_**By**_

_**SweetInsomnia**_

**Poker Faces**

"We need your opinion on a few photos," Syd says watching Amber gently pick up the pictures. Amber can feel months, years of memories in her hands.

"I haven't seen some of these in years," Amber says surprised that they are still in good shape. "How many do you need Syd?" She asks looking over each one seeing most of her favorites. Bridge must have looked through them first, he always knew the ones she liked.

"Five," Syd says amazed at how much time Amber is spending on each photo. To Syd it seems like Amber is memorizing every detail of the picture, before deciding. Amber nods her head, not thinking she could only pick five. Her thoughts are with her memories, in another time. Syd asks "How are you feeling to day?"

"Better than most, but mostly excited to see what you have done in that room," She says laying down a picture, on the blanket. A picture at summed up her childhood while they still had their parents. A happier time, with simplier wants and needs.

"I just hope you will like it," Syd says glancing at the picture, seeing a young Amber being pushed on a swing by Bridge. She knows tha Bridge was always at Amber's side as a child.

"Anything would be an improvement," Amber says knowing that Syd probably had Bridge's help. "I remember when this was taken," she says handing Syd a picture that needs to go in the room, "our tenth birthday party." Only three years after the death of their mother, both Carson children were appearing to take things well.

"You guys look so happy," Syd says looking over the picture of the twins blowing our their birthday candles. "I have never seen Bridge that happy," she says which is true. Although the ranger is happy, he rarely shows emotions clearly on his face. Syd decides that's another thing they have incommon, each mask their emotions with poker faces.

"Bridge does as I do at times," Amber says laying the photos down her her lap, "he hides what he feels doesn't need to be seen." She sadly knows that as she grows closer to the rangers, they will realize that they didn't know Bridge was well as they thought. They will learn of the poker faces held when the Carsons don't know what to say.

"Amber, you and Bridge have no reason to hide from us," Syd says knowing that she couldn't hurt either of the pair. "You two maybe twins, but you don't have to have twin poker faces. We wouldn't do anything to hurt either of you," Syd says believeing that between the other rangers and the other sibling nothing will hurt the other.

"We may not but, its just hard to take way something we have being playing off for years," Amber says looking through more pictures. They sit there in silence as Amber picks more.

"Why?" Syd asks not sure if she should ask. But the question must be answered in order to acieve understanding.

"Why what?" Amber asks flipping through the pictures.

"Why did it become something permenant?" Syd asks her question fully. Amber sits there for a moment or two, pondering the answer herself.

"We always knew that the other was thinking," She says spacing, facing the window. "Sometimes we didn't want to voice our thoughts, so we hide them. As me and Bridge grew apart, we started to hide those thoughts from each other," Amber steals a glance at Syd. "At one point Bridge could just look at me and tell that I didn't feel good. When I had to stay here, I started to hide even more from him. It's like the farther apart we are the more, I had to hide around him."

"Bridge loves you Amber, sure as time went on you guys grew apart, but he doesn't want you to hide from him," Syd says after sitting there for a moment. She puts her hand on Amber's leg, "The more you hide from him, from us, the farther that we will grow apart. Because all they are seeing is the face that has been put up." Amber nods her head, agreeing with Syd, the hiding had something to do with the distance. Like any good poker player Amber could bluff, all she need was Bridge to call it. Yet he was the one that was gambling, giving up their pair for a full house of his own. Leaving her to pick up the left over chips, drawing nothing but bad hands in life.

"Thank you Syd, it will be hard to break the mask but I think with a little help, I can do it," Amber says panting Syd's hand. "I think these are the pictures you wanted," she says handing over the stack of photos. Yet in every bad hand is atleast one good card, sadly it can't be kept. So the bet is always against her, her life in the hosiptal or lasting freedom. The hosiptal would give her the best of odds against the house. Freedom would give her rush a gambler feels when they have one the jackpot. The rush to do was she wants and not worry about the building debt. Amber knows that she will lose to the house in the end, so why not feel a rush before the money runs out.

"I'm going to give these to Z," Syd says knowing that she is going to love this moment of fresh air. "Than I know just the thing to make you feel better," she says standing leaving her bag on the floor.

"And just what would that be?" Amber questions, thinking of what Syd could have in mind.

"You'll see," Syd says making her way out of the door. As Syd walks down the hall, Amber wonders if what Syd has in store for her. "So how are things going?" Syd asks entering the room.

"Good," Z says taking the pictures, ready to put them into frames. Syd looks over to Sky and Bridge whom are currently putting together Amber's desk. Other than that she finds that the room is almost done, but for the bedside table. Surprisingly the furinture acommedates the medical equiqment nicely.

"I got to hand it to you Syd, this doesn't look like a hosiptal room anymore," Bridge says knowing that Amber will love this room. The deep orange color on the wall, being brought out more by the white and light brown shades of the furinture. "Amber is going to love this," he says looking at the pictures that Amber picked. Most are ones that he knew she would pick. He picks up one and says, "This needs to go on her nightstand."

"Which one is it?" Z asks having seen all of these pictures.

"Its from the day before I joined S.P.D.," Bridge says letting the others see the picture. Sky looks at it for a moment, than recongizes it as the one Bridge keeps in the box. "We had this big party, Mrs. Jackson wanted a picture. Amber was extremely short and weak... at the time, and I had to pick her up for the picture." Bridge places the photo in the cream colored frame, "Amber loves this picture." The other's nod there heads in understanding.

"Z when you get done organizing, you'll come back and help me right," Syd says winking an eye. It takes Z a moment but than she remebers their little plan.

"Oh yeah, I don't know why you think I will be of help though," she says going back to the books on the shelf. It seems to Z that the whole book shelf will be doning its job. She loves to read, but appearntly not as much as Amber. Most these are personal copies in different catigizes; everything from romance to a suprising how to book or two. Z is suprised to see what one fo the most worn books is a how to play poker book.

**So again guys sorry, I can't say that enough. Okay so you got a preview of the room, in a strangely poker themed chapter. Tell me does the poker stuff make any sense, or did i just get everybody confused. What do to you think Syd has in store for Amber, and why does she need Z's help?**

**~Sweetie**

_Anything you don't recognize is copyrighted (c) and belongs to SweetIsomnia Inc. _

_In this chapter that includes anything that involves Amber_


End file.
